


Double Trouble

by Infinite_Wallflower



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural RPF
Genre: 10 points to Snape, Accio good tags, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fred Weasley Lives, I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good, I love the weasley twins, Mischief Managed, Oral Sex, SO SORRY, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in broom closet, Weasley Family, Why did she kill Fred, Yule Ball, dramione - Freeform, haha these tags, hahaha snape almost catching them, it shouldve been percy, j.k rowling, teasing in class
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-19 16:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 47,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13708254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_Wallflower/pseuds/Infinite_Wallflower
Summary: What if Fred and George actually had girlfriends throughout the series? Can you say double the mischief. Double the drama, double the laughs, and double the fun. I solemnly swear I am up to no good *wink*I do apologize for the weird formatting, but it is due to this being on cherubplay first, and this is being co authored with a friend of mine!





	1. Chapter 1

Amelia Novak smiled at all of her friends as she made her way into the great hall. She had missed Hogwarts, she had missed her father Misha too, but Hogwarts was home. Adrinette smiled as she walked through the doors. She took a deep breath and smelled the musty castle and felt the warmth that she had missed. She caught the sight of blonde hair and smirked hurrying over.

“Look at that mess on your head.” She said standing in front of the blonde before hugging her best friend. “Oh god I missed you Amelia, how was your summer? I tried to find you on the train, but Avery and Scott wanted to talk quidditch strategy.” Adrinette’s clear blue eyes searched Amelia’s chocolate brown eyes.

“Oh God! Adrinette! I’ve missed you so much! It was amazing! I played a ton of quidditch with my uncles for my dad, anything to keep him from droning about work, or about how much he misses my mom. I spent quite a bit of time with my uncles, and its fine I sat with Cedric on the train.”

“Oh god, you got to sit with Cedric, I’d love to talk strategy with him if you know what I mean.” She nudged her friend laughing.

“As lovely as hearing you hens gabble, my brother and I would like to get to our table, and you both are blocking the way.”

Adrinette looked up and sighed seeing the Weasley twins. “Why don’t the both of you just, I don’t know, go around us?”

“Because you’re in …

…our way.”

 

“Oh look Adrin, they’re doing that freaky clone thing again.” Amelia smirked.

“Oooh, next are we going to have to guess which one is Sam and which one is Eric?” She snarked crossing her arms challenging them to make her move.

“You don’t want to do this Pearman.”

“What are you going to do Weasleys? Sicc peeves on us?” Amelia rolled her eyes and then to piss them off more she turned towards her friend.

“We did talk strategy on the train actually…”

If there was one thing a person shouldn’t do, it was to threaten Adrinette Pearman, she was the younger sister of an Auror and one brother who was a squib who used his life to join the British Military, the girl could handle herself well. “That sounded like a threat, Weasley, why don’t we settle this beater to beater on the field this weekend?” She then followed Amelia’s lead and returned to discussing the holiday.

“We find the word threatening so Malcontent.”

“We prefer menacing about.”

“Call it whatever you want morons, the fact is you’ve done it. I’d like to see you try to make us move. I don’t see why you couldn’t have sat on the other side of the table, but i guess instead of you both receiving a full brain you each received half.” Amelia bit back.

Adrinette snorted before sighing. “Come on, Ami, I am getting bored of this and clearly they aren’t leaving anytime soon, see you in the quad tomorrow after breakfast.” She hugged her friend once more before turning with a swish of her ponytail.

“Bye Adrin!” Amelia smiled before glaring at the Weasleys a little longer.

As the girls left George sighed and Fred hit him in the shoulder. “You keep treating her like you’re 5 and she will definitely stuff you in a broom closet and toss away the key.”

“Oi, you keep being threatened by a cupcake mate so shut it.”

Fred just shoved his brother playfully before heading to the Gryffindor table.

“Why do you guys look like you’ve swallowed a canary?” Harry asks

“Oh George here is thinking about swallowing something, isn’t that right ol’ Georgie.” Fred smirked at Harry.

“I was not! And I have not! What do you mean Fred! Stop self-projecting your thoughts onto me.” George said starting to fill his plate.

“He’s taken fancy to a certain quidditch player, if you know what I mean, Harry.”

The younger boy blushed. “Oh, wow, I’m… flattered… I think, but I’m not…”

“As flattering as it is that you think my brother is attracted to you, he likes little miss priss from Ravenclaw.” Fred answered when George started choking on a sip of water he took.

“Miss Priss?” Harry asked looking thoroughly confused.

“A certain beater, who would love to give my brother a good beating herself, I must say.” Fred just snickered watching George grab a handkerchief off the table and wipe his face.

“He isn’t innocent either; I swear he has murder in his eyes when he sees Cedric with the hufflepuff princess.” George blurted.

“Unlike you I don’t have a jealous bone in my body, don’t tell me you weren’t jealous when Ginny told us about a certain someone entertaining a male on her holiday in China.” Fred shot back tensely.

“Okay, but also, who was pissed off when they found out that their crush was surrounded by men their whole Holiday and that Cedric took her to The Weird Sisters concert and snogged her face off.”

“Well, who ended up writing out plans on how to take the mickey out of said girl?”

“Both of you, I had to hear about it from the both of you.” Ginny said sitting down with a sigh.

“Okay, Ginny who are they talking about? I’m lost here? Miss priss Ravenclaw and the Hufflepuff princess? I feel like I know them but… I’m lost.”

“Adrinette Pearman is the one that shot a bludger at George for making a lewd comment and Amelia Novak is the one who almost knocked you off your broom last year trying to catch the quaffle before it fell.”

“You like Pearman and Novak? Seriously? They don’t seem like they’d give you the time of day. No offense.”

“Possibly wrong, look at their body language.” Hermione replies boredly from his right.

“Oi, what are you talking bout Granger?” George asked raising an eyebrow.

“You haven’t noticed their body language? It’s obvious.” She rolled her eyes. “There’s frustration there, and an obvious flirtatiousness.”

“I can see Novak because she seems like she’s less rough around the edges, but Pearman trying to kill George is flirtatious?” Harry sounded just as confused as the twins.

“She was raised in a very…passionate? Home. Her dad’s an auror, her brothers in the military, so yeah it is. Amelia is and has been mostly raised by her dad because her mum isn’t around, so her style is odd too.”

“Passionate, you call it? I call it being a bitch.” George muttered.

“Amelia’s style is less deadly than Adreinette’s at least.” Fred snickered.

“At least Adrinette is hot!” George growled

“What’s that supposed to mean, Mate?” Fred asked.

“Does it matter!” Hermione balked at them. “Girls are not just inanimate things to looks at!”

“They are nice to look at though, most of them.”George muttered.

“Especially if they have a nice figure.” Fred nods.

“You boys have to be joking.” Ginny scoffed at them.

“What do you expect…

“…we’re men.”

Hermione and Ginny scoffed. “I can’t believe you two, why can’t you ask them on a date like normal boys?”

“Well, looking at the way they’re talking, I imagine the response would be to get bent.” Harry said chuckling.

“Flirt first, and actually flirt, don’t be twats.” Ginny nodded

“They don’t know how to be anything but twats.” Ron told her as he huffed into his seat.

“Well, they need to learn if they ever want children.”

“Who wants them to procreate?” Ron asked raising an eyebrow.

“Oi, same to you, troll.” Fred shot back.

“He’s the last sibling I want to procreate.” George nodded. “We can mess with our kids and wives. And if they kiss the wrong twin we can milk it for years.” George joked.

“Oi! I don’t want my wife kissing you.”

“Why, scared she’ll run off with me? I am right handsomer than you.” George smirked.

“Any woman unlucky enough to marry you has my sympathies.” Everyone looked up to see Adrinette. She smiled at the girl’s. “I came to tell you both that you should come to the quad tomorrow after breakfast. We’re going to do a bit of catching up.” She gave the twins a glare before turning and walking back over and sitting next to Cho Chang to talk about her holiday.

“That girl is like bloody ice.” Ron shuddered as he spoke.

“Shut up.” George scowled.

“Oh hey Ginny what classes did you take this year?” Amelia asked standing behind Fred.

“Oh you know, the usual ones, mum convinced me to take history of magic again. But I decided to take, but I got into muggle studies and Arithmacy.”

“We might have muggle studies together.”

“That would be wonderful, I could use all the help I can, If I owl dad he’ll get so off topic it won’t even be funny.” Fred kept glancing up at Amelia.

“Why are you looking at me like that for?” Amelia sneered. “Oh I can help trust me.”

Fred quickly looked down causing George to snicker. “Doesn’t Cedric need you back at his side, Novak?” George asked leaning in on his hand.

“Whats that supposed to mean, tweedledumb?” She growled. “Jealous?”

“Of you, oh definitely. What I wouldn’t have given to share a tent with ol’ Diggory during the Quidditch cup.” He smirked.

“Oh you should be, he has abs I could wash my robes on.” She said when someone ran into her almost knocking her into the table.

Cho Chang quickly caught her helping her stand. “Oh, sorry… I.. lost my head. I came to say hello to everyone.” She said softly and a bit nervously.

“Oh hello Cho, you’re looking radiant as ever.” Amelia smiled. “I was just asking Ginny about her classes when Georgia started in on me.”

Fred froze before he started laughing. “Don’t forget Fredirica’s staring problem.” Ginny added jokingly.

“What a beautiful name.” Amia giggled placing her hand on Fred’s shoulder to steady herself, before realizing and yanking it off. Ginny and Hermione laughed while George looked away.

“I should get going, the feast is about to start.” Cho said quickly.

“I should too.”’Amelia nodded to everyone glaring at the twins before making her way back to the table.

“That was like… icing.” Ron told them after she left. “It’s like you were getting threatened by a cupcake. What did you ever do to her?”

“I honestly don’t remember.” Fred replied. “Do you remember Ginny or George?”

“Well, you did tell me that she could stand to lose the glasses once.” George told him.

“You also made a comment about her round face, she was 12.” Ginny added.

“I am a twat! Her face isn’t round it’s heart shaped, like her arse.” Fred blurted like word vomit.

Everyone was silent. George stared wide eyes at his brother. “What’s the matter with you, arse.” He said knocking him upside the head. “What would mum say?”

“Mum stares at dad’s all the time and you know it!! They aren’t innocent or did you not realize where babies come from, idiot?”

“Mum would be appalled by your words though, bloody idiot.”

“Wasn’t he just…?” Harry asked and Hermione nodded.

“What did I miss?” Ron asked confused.

“Nothing Ronald eat your dinner.” Hermione replied.

“Honestly, women.” He muttered as he ate.

Fred and George reached over both smacking him upside each side of his head.

Dumbledore stood up announcing the new teachers and began the annual speech.

Adrinette looked over at Amelia and smiled at her. Then her face fell and she turned to the front as Dumbledor announced that all quidditch matches had been cancelled for the year.

Amelia sighed that’s when she was gonna show Cedric and the damn Weasley twins how good she’d gotten. He announced the Triwizard tournament and after the school song everyone was sent to their dormitories.


	2. The Quad and Quidditch

The next morning Adrinette went to breakfast and once done met up with her friends in the Quad. She was wearing a lotus hairpiece on her Ponytail with a little chai hanging down with a small crystal at the end.

“Hey Adrin!” Amelia smiled. “I can’t wait for Hogsmeade this year.”

“Me neither. When we get there I want to get this amazing chocolate that Honeydukes got in.” Eventually Ginny and Hermine showed up.

“I thought Cho was going to be joining us.” Hermione said looking around.

“She wanted to catch up with her friend, sadly, you’ll have to discuss things with this Ravenclaw.” Adrinette joked.

“Oh hush you!” Hermione smirked.

“Anything new with you all?”

“Well, I spent the summer with my grandmother, she’s been teaching me some tricks with divination.” Adrinette’s grandmother practiced Suan Ming in her town and was rather good at it. “She told me I had promise. She mentioned a tall strapping man in my future.” She winked at her friends smiling.

“Lucky! I want a tall strapping man, but I doubt I’ll have one, my dad keeps questioning when I’ll bring a boy home.”

“Your dad isn’t too bad, it’s your uncles who scare them away.” Ginny told her chuckling.

“Jensen and Jared? I know, Jared the moose intimidates them with his height, and Jensen scares them with his resting bitch face.”

Hermione just shook her head. “Shouldn’t you be worried about your Herbology grade this year instead of boys, Amelia?’

“My herbology grade is fine, I can’t help that my lady garden needs a gardener.”

Adrinette snickered and the girls talked on for a while, until a shadow loomed over them. "Look what we have here boys.” Fred said looking at all the girls. Lee and George looked a bit uncomfortable.

“C'mon didn’t you want to talk more about betting pools mate?” Lee said looking at his friend.

“What do you mean ‘look what we have here’ you knew we’d be here or are you daft?” Amelia asked

Fred paused and George snickered. “Shove off mate.”

“We just decided to stop by, say hello, and show that we aren’t complete prats.” The younger twin assured.

“I’ll believe that when I see it.” Adrinette muttered.

“Lovely hair piece you have there, Pearman. present from you male friend from the summer.” Adrinette gritted her teeth and after a few seconds responded.

“As a matter of fact it is you muscle heads, now get out of here!”

“They’d have to have muscles to be muscle heads.’and they are in fact prats. Or did you suddenly have a change of heart like every other boy when boobs developed?”

George stuttered out something and Fred opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Lee grabbed their arms. “Alright, we’re leaving.” He told them dragging them off.

“Thanks Lee!”

Adrinette sighed and sat back in the archway her back against the stone. “That man, I swear!”

“You guys are so blind”’ Ginny shakes her head.!

“What are you talking about, Gin?”

“They like you, they’re just stupid.”

“Sure thing Gin, I agree, they’re daft as hell, but those guys can’t like anyone. Except maybe one another.”

“No they do, they kept bickering about it at dinner. Fred has the hots for Amelia, and George begrudgingly has a major crush on you.”

Adrinette blushed and looked away. “Well, he can fancy all he wants, but I will not ever date someone as boorish and brainless as him.”

“What’s Fred said about me?” Amelia asked blushing.

Ginny looked to Hermione smirking. “He said something about your heart shaped face and arse.”

“He said something about my arse?!”

“Oh yes. It was like word vomit I swear.”

“Oh my god. He’s an arse man….” Amelia giggled. “But he could ONLY like my arse. And he told me I had a fat face or something like that second year.”

“That was your second year, Amelia.” Hermione told her.

“Still! It was bloody wrong. I didn’t tell him he looked stupid with his haircut.”

“They both need a bloody haircut. Soon their hair will be as long as mine.” Adrinette said rolling her eyes. “Let’s talk about something else. You’re all looking at a newly legal wizard. Let’s discuss how great that is.”

“I mean it’s really great.”’ Amelia smiled thinking back to Fred who sheepishly looked over at her from across the quad.

“It is.” She looked around before leaning in. “While my dad was in Wales for work he found me a Moontrimmer.” She sounded excited. “I remember dreaming about that broom as a kid.”

“You’re lying!” Ginny squealed

“Nope. Say, let’s head to the pitch and you guys can see it in action. There might not be any games this year, but I intend to stay in practice.”

“Count me in!” Ginny beams.

“Me too!” Mia nodded. Hermione nodded knowing she’d be cheering them on even if it was with her feet planted firmly on the ground.

Adrinette hurried down to the broom cupboard at the pitch and grabbed her broom from the Ravenclaw corner. She brought it out showing the girls. “You won’t believe how high this thing goes!”

“Shut up and show us!” Amelia complained

Adrinette climbed on the broom and quickly took off leaving a slight wind behind as she flew higher and higher.

“Whoa look at her go.”

Hermione looked a bit green. “Yep, I’m perfectly content with my feet on the ground.” Ginny just laughed.

“She would have an advantage of she was a chaser.” The redhead told the girl grabbing her own hand me down broomstick.

Amelia nodded. “Oh yes she would.” She grabbed her own Translyvanian Barband mounted it kicking off.

Adrinette laughed as she does around with Ginny and Amelia. Hermione transfigured a rock into a decent enough ball and used her wand to throw it up to Ginny who proceeded to toss it to Amelia.

Amelia caught it doing a corkscrew before tossing it to Adrinette. She was giggling her hair flying around her.

The girls went on for a while before Harry and Ron came up on the field. “Hermione we’ve looked everywhere for you.”

“Sorry, I’ve been hanging out with the girls; you knew I’d be here.”

“Actually, this is the last place we would have expected you to be.” Harry admitted.

“Well, you guys knew I’d be with Ginny, Amelia, and Adrinette, and they all love quidditch.”

“You hate it.” Ron told her frowning.

“No, she just dislikes flying.” Adrinette told them as she landed quickly hopping off. “You practicing your seeking Potter, I reckon Cho would be happy to give you some pointers.”

Harry looked around face heating up. “You think so?”

“Oh yeah she definitely thinks you should do something about your glasses during the matches.”

“Then I’ll ask her, and I probably should…”

Amelia landed soon after. “What’s up Potter?”

“He’s just realizing what a catch my main Ravenclaw girl Cho is.”

“I mean she is quite a catch.” Amelia smiled and nodded. “Ask her to Hogsmeade.”

Harry turned redder. “Hermione, we need you back in the common room. See, I got a letter from Snuffles, and he has a message for you.” He put emphasis on Snuffles and Hermione’s face lit up with realization.

“Oh, yes, then we’ll just get going.” She pushed the boys away and turned to the girls. “It was nice catching up.”

“Bye mione see you later.” Amelia waved kicking off the ground again looking over towards Adrinette.

The girl shrugged. “Well, I’d better go see a man about a book that I need.” Ginny told them before leaving.

It was a couple months later. All three schools had been intermingling together and Adrinette was getting tired of the twins shit. She had been volunteering in the hospital wing when they had come in.

She had finished Fred and yelled for him to leave before moving onto George. “Honestly, of all the stupidest things to do. Just because you want this honor and glory?” She mixed together a reversal potion. “I can’t believe you two are going this far for it. It’s dumb.” Even as she said that, she knew that even she had put her name into the goblet earlier in the day.

“Who doesn’t want eternal glory?” George winced as Fred waited for his twin. “Even you aren’t that stuck up Adrin.”

“At least I’m following the rules!” She snapped slamming the bottle in front of him. “I’m 17 therefore I have the legal right to do this. Your mother would have a heart attack if any of you boys were chosen, and I happen to like your mother, Weasley.”

George snapped his mouth shut. “She’s pretty great..” he said after a few seconds of silence.

Not long after there was a groan of pain from the doorway. “Ow ow…!”

Adrinette let the silence sit them, for once it wasn’t tense as she finished. She looked up to say something else before hearing the noise from the door. Her head snapped over and she gasped. “Ami, what happened?”

“Viktor Krum knocked her over on his way to the goblet, she could barely walk.” Cedric said helping her to one of the beds.

She hissed.

Adrinette quickly rushed away to get Madame Pompfrey. “George help him get her onto the bed.” She called waving her wand causing blankets to spread across one as she left the room.

George hurried over and helped Cedric lift her into the bed. “Did he hit her with a car while he was at it?” He asked looking her over. He saw her leg sitting awkward. “How did you land?”

“On my leg, sadly.” Amelia winced. “and it felt like I was hit by a truck. Oh look you’re actually being nice to me Weasley, never thought I’d see the day.”

“I’m not a complete Arse.” He told her as he slipped a pillow under his leg.

“Mr. Weasley you can leave now. ” Poppy told him as she came out with Adrinette. “You as well, Mr. Diggory, leave.” She shooed them both as Adrinette tried to call her friend as the nurse got to work.

Amelia winced. “Thank you George.”

The boys left and once the leg was set Adrinette began to dote on him. "I’ll knock him upside his head with that broomstick.”

“He was actually being nice Adrin.”

“Not him, that stupid brainless Krum!” She huffed. There was a knock and they looked to the door. It was the man. “You!” She growled stalking over.

He stepped back. “I came to apologize.” He held up his arms.

“Oh? You came to apologize? I don’t think I believe that.”’ Amelia crossed her arms. “I mean you shoved me out of the way! You saw me!”

“I thought you were one of the people I saw before poking fun at my school. It turns out many of you look alike.” He turned to Adrinette. “Except you, I remember seeing you at your quidditch field with you team.”

Adrinette just crossed her arms glaring at him. “Visiting hours are over, Krum, you can come back tomorrow.”

“Oh well. I brought you these.” He said producing a bouquet of beautiful blue flowers. “I’m so sorry Amelia.”

Adrinette took them from him and pushed him out of the room. “You can grovel tomorrow.” She closed the door and walked to put them in a vase. “This won’t do.” She muttered before tapping the petals with her wand tip. “Rojelecto.” She muttered and suddenly the blue petals were red. “This is more your color.”

“Thanks.” Amelia smiled. “Looks like I won’t be going to hogsmeade tomorrow, sadly. Drink a butter beer for me? Or a firewhiskey?”

“You know I will.” She assured sighing. “I need to go to the dorm. Can I get you anything before I leave?”

“I’ll be fine.” Amelia nodded. “Bloody hell my leg hurts.”

“Poppy said it should be hurting less soon.”

“Thank you Adrin you’re the best.” Amelia nodded trying to settle into the bed to somewhat relax. “If I miss any school can I ask you to please get all my homework?”

“Of course, but Poppy said you should be better by tomorrow night.”

“I hope that’s right.” She winced. “I’ll see you tomorrow yeah?”

"You definitly will and I will come bearing so many chocolate presents you won’t know what to do.”

“Really? You’re the best!” She pulled her friend down by her robes and squeezed her. “Have a fun day at Hogsmeade tomorrow, I’ll be here catching up on my potions studying.” They hugged briefly before the Ravenclaw left to return to her common room for the night.


	3. Door Injuries & Dumbarsery

The next morning Adrinette headed towards Hogsmeade by herself. She was there for a while, having gotten all of her chocolate and sweets. She had the bags in her arms when she turned upon hearing her name yelled from a few doors down.

“Adrinette!” It was Viktor Krum waving at her. A door almost hit him and he pushed it back from himself just before a crack and a groan was heard.

“Bloody fuckin’ hell!”

She tried not to laugh at first but then quickly rushed over hoping the patron wasn’t seriously injured .

“I am so sorry!” Viktor said in his very thick accent.

“Yeah well… bloody hell.” Came George’s Voice

Adrinette watched Fred pull his brother out of the doorway she knealed next to him and looked him over. “Hello Viktor, nice to see you on the other side of a patient again.

She checked George’s eyes. "Your brain should be a fine as it was before. Maybe even better.” She assure before shoving her sweets bags into Fred’s hands. “Take those to the hospital wing for me and tell Amelia I’ll be there as soon as I’m sure this oaf won’t keel over from a small head wound.”

“Oh.. um okay.” Fred nodded taking the bags. He began the trek back to the castle as George and Adrin bickered behind him as Viktor sat there mortified.

Adrinette shooed off the Drumstrang boy as she took her wand over the cut and sighed. “At least you didn’t need stitches.” She told him once it was done. His skin was a bit red around the edges of the scar due to how hot the spell ran. “You nearly creamed him with that door Weasley.”

“Nearly creamed him? Are you kidding me? He took Amelia down like a bus, and then managed to cut my head open with a door. It’s barbaric.”

“You should have watched what you were doing. I’m not defending him, he needs to be more careful, but what if it was some bright eyed, bushy tailed 3rd year who got hit with the door you both threw open?”

“I didn’t mean to throw it open, the wind carried it, honest. I’m not as big of an arrogant twat you take me to be, Pearman. Normally I’m nice.”

“Yes, nice is telling a twelve year old that she’ll be flat chested and alone forever.” She snapped and cast a light at the end of her wand to test his eyes.

“I was a mean boy then, I’m sorry for being mean to you then. If it’s any consolation I have nothing to say now.” He said feeling her chest brush against the top of his head as she leaned over him.

She paused and sat back quickly covering her chest with her arms. “God, if you weren’t already suffering I might just kill you for that one George.” She looked away from him red in the face. Whether from embarrassment or rage was unknown.

“Hey, if it’s any consolation I don’t think you’ll ever be alone. I was mean because I was terrified Fred and I would literally only ever have each other growing up and I self-projected and I’m sorry. If it helps at all I had a huge arse forehead.”

“You still have a huge arse forehead, you’re just hiding it behind all that hair.” She moved his hair back from his forehead seeing a bit of blood in a few strands. “And you won’t be alone forever. I’m sure there’s a crazy enough woman out there who would love to spend her life with you.”

“You mean that?” He said brushing his scalp against her nails subtly. “Thanks Adrin, I hope she’s beautiful.” He said locking eyes with her.

“I’m sure she won’t be completely ugly.” She twirled a few strands before quickly pulling her hands away and standing back up. “Come now, you owe me a butterberr for you treatment.”

Fred made his way to the hospital wing. Once inside he looked around for Amelia. “Novak?” He called out softly.

“Weasley?” She asked brows furrowed throwing her makeup under her bed. Potions had bored her so she dolled herself up just a bit.

“Uh, Adrinette got side tracked and sent me with this.” He held the bag out to her. “She said she’d be here once she was sure George wouldn’t die.”

“Wait.. what happened to George? Is he okay?” She asked taking the bag.

“He got hit by a bloody door. You’ll never guess who did it.”

“Who?!” Mia asked taking a sweet from the bag. “Harry? Draco? Goyle? Nope, my final guess is Millicent.”

“Krum, George swung open the door to Zonkos and Krum swung it back into George’s face.”

“Was it on purpose?!” She asked taking a bite of a chocolate some still clinging to her lip. She held a piece out for Fred offering it.

He watched the piece for a second before taking it and thanking her. “I’m not sure. He apologized afterwards, but Adrinette shooed me away.”

“Oh, I swear she loves George but she’s too afraid to admit it. The sexual tension could be sliced with a knife. You might be able to bottle it and sell it as love potions.” She laughed.

Fred snickered. “I’ve caught him staring. You should have seen him yesterday when we were on the platform. He nearly fell over him own feet watching her.”

“That’s cute actually.” She smirked. “Although, I hear one of you twins has a thing for heart shaped faces.. and arses”

Fred froze choking on his chocolate. He thumped his chest waiting for it to go down. “Wh-Where’d you hear that?”

“A little birdy told me.” She smirked patting his back

“I-I had No idea my twin was an ass man.” He hoarsly told her as he rubbed his throat.

“Oh, this birdy told me exactly which twin said it. Nice try Fred.” She batted her lashes taking another chocolate before passing him some pumpkin juice to wash the chocolate down. “I don’t blame you. It’s hard not to appreciate a nice arse.”

He washed it down quickly. “Would this little birdy happen to have red hair?”

“I can’t tell, it’s a secret. I didn’t realize my arse was so nice though. It gives a girl confidence until she’s ran over by brick shit house named Viktor Krum.”

“I can’t believe he actually ran you over. Everyone was talking about it. A few of your housemates wanted to reach him a lesson, but McGonagall put an end to that. ”

“That’s kind of funny honestly.” She winced trying to move her leg to a more comfortable position. “So.. if you like my arse why have you been so mean to me all these years?”

“Well, you’re friends with Adrin, and George likes Adrin, but won’t admit to it. So he’s mean to her and I can’t let in that George likes Adrin so I teased you as relentlessly.”

“Oh, so no other reason? Except for the fact you hate my glasses and my face shape?” She rolled her eyes. “Not to mention all the other shit you’ve done through the years…”

“Your glasses look nice with your face shape. It was the round ones I couldn’t stand. And most of the other things I’ve done were all in good fun, you know.”

“I can’t say I’ve hated it all ya know? It’s kind of cute.”

He blushed. “Wait, really?” He asked looking into her eyes.“

“Of course, I wouldn’t have kept it up so long if I didn’t think so.”

"Oh, that never occurred to me.” He paused and looked at her face again. “So.. maybe-” the hospital wing doors flew open.

“I’m going to kill him!” Adrinette’s voice called through making Fred jump back.

“I didn’t do it!!”

“Kill Who?? Please don’t kill Fred, we’ve only just started getting along.”

“I’m going to kill his dumbarse twin.” She had butterbeer in some spots on her shirt and her ponytail was a mess. “He threw his drink on me!”

“Was it an accident? You know he gets excited.” Amelia winced looking towards Fred.

“Does it matter. I tried to help him. I even gave him the benefit of the doubt after he started off a conversation about my boobs, but he threw his drink on me. That was the final straw.” She shot a glare Fred’s way.

“Hey be nice to my twin, he hasn’t done anything he might share a face but not everything.”

Adrinette turned to see George. “Yes it seems that way. At least Fred wouldn’t throw a drink on a girl.”

“Adrinette’ I didn’t mean to honest! I got excited thinking and talking about quidditch!”

“Well maybe you need to exercise some control!” She yelled before glancing back at Amelia. Without another word she stalked out of the hospital wing.

“I’m sorry George.” Amelia sighed. “Is your head any better?”

He watched he leave with a frown on his face. “Yeah.” He told her sadly before turning to the duo. “Yeah Adrin gave me some leaf thing from her grandmother that she uses.”

“She’s just playing hard to get. She likes your butt and fancy hair.”

“Don’t lie, she hates my hair. She told me so, but you think she really likes me butt?”

“She loves it, she’s lying you idiot, and she does. I’ve caught her doodling it.”

“You did?” He looked towards the door where Adrinette had walked out.

“Yeah, I mean we’ve both liked you both for a while now.”

“Wait what?” Both boys looked to Amelia.

“Yeah. Are you both blind?”

“And dumb.” Ginny said walking in. “Adrinette looked like she wanted to kill. What did you two do?”

“George was excited and accidentally threw his drink on her.” Amelia sighed from her bed.

“Please tell me you didn’t try to help her clean it up. For the love of quidditch tell me you did not fondle Adrinette. ”

“Maybe…” he winced

Fred groaned face-palming. “You talked about her chest and then you felt it up! Are you mad man?”

“I wasn’t thinking! I wanted to clean her up! I was so sorry and then I wasn’t thinking until her breast was cupped in my hand.”’

“You cupped it!” Ginny yelled hitting her brother in the arm.

“I DIDN’T MEAN TO!”

“You need to go grovel at her feet George.”

“I am! But she might crush my bollocks!”

“At this point mate. You might deserve it.” Fred told him shaking his head. “This isn’t like you.”

“Since when do you like Amelia mate? That isn’t like you!”

“Shove off we’re talking about you!”

Amelia sat up more. “He’s flustered, and probably more than a little turned on by that groping if that wand in his pants is any indication.”

George went silent before glaring at his brother. “Traitor.” He whispered before leaving.

“Why’s he calling you a traitor? You didn’t cause the tent in his trousers.”

“It’s because it was pointed out. That poor sod is going to do something he’ll regret. I can tell.”

“You could stop him, or sit here and flirt with me eating chocolate.”

“I like the latter idea.” He smiled.

Ginny scoffed. “I’ll go stop him then!”

“Off you go Then.” Fred shooed her away.

Ginny sighed and left beginning the search for her brother. She heard people talking about the courtyard and decided to see if that’s where he had went. He was there and had just tapped Adrinette on the shoulder.

She turned. “What do you want, George. I don’t have time for this. I have stuff I need to get done. ”

“I want to apologize I really didn’t mean to feel you up… “

“Doesn’t change the fact that you did and you squeezed for good measure!” She hissed silently.

“I’m sorry!! I was nervous, and I mean they’re small and fit right in my hands unlike other ones.”

She paused and her brow furrowed. “Small?” She growled glaring at him. “Really, Weasley. You’re a pig.”

“More than a handful’s a waste!”

"I don’t care you don’t just say that to someone.” She pulled away from him and began to walk away.

“Look, okay! I’m sorry I’m really really sorry! I mean would you rather me compliment your big arse?”

She stiffened. “What the hell!” She yelled grabbing her wand from her skirt and pulling it out pointing it at his chest. “You had better shut your mouth right now.” People were staring to gather around.

“Oh bloody fuckin hell! I’m sorry! Okay? I’m fuckin sorry!”

“Stop saying you’re sorry!” She argued back at him. Ginny burst thought the group to the two.

“He’s an idiot! I’m sorry Adrin!”

She sighed looking at Ginny before pulling her wand back slipping it into her skirt before turning and walking away towards Ravenclaw tower.

“Adrinette wait!” Ginny called

She kept walking only sparing a glance back at Ginny.

“He’s stupid and he shouldn’t have done it, and you have a fantastic arse and perky tits.”

“He is stupid. And it’s not that bothering me. He’s talking like I’m not my own person. That exactly what that guy in China did this summer. I was a pair of tits and ass she whispered to her friend. "I’m going to my common room. See you at the feast tonight. ”

“He likes you!! He’s just stupid.”

“Well he can fancy all he wants. I’m not dealing with him.” With that she left. Ginny sighed and stormed to George slapping him in the head.

“Bloody hell woman. ” he yelled rubbing his head.

“She thinks you only like her for her womanly assets dumbarse!”

He groaned rubbing his face. “I didn’t mean that.”

“Yeah well now you have to fix it.”

“How am I supposed to do that? ”

“Ask her to the ball..”

“Wait. What ball are you talking about?”

“The Yule Ball! It’s next month block head.”

“That’s what McGonagall was talking about with giving dance lessons?”

“Yes! And I hope you don’t miss your chance. Cormac McLaggen has been showing interest.”

“She wouldn’t go for him. He thinks he’s such hot shit. ”

“To spite you she might. And Fred better hurry too! I heard Cedric plans to ask Amelia.”

“Well, so didn’t see that one coming.” He looked around. “How should I ask her?”

“Send her love letters and hints, send her flowers and honey dukes.. stuff like that, then you ask her to meet you in the astronomy tower with more flowers or a necklace or something, make sure she thinks it’s a secret admirer first because if not then she’ll surely throw everything away, or burn it.”’

“Okay, I can do that.” He thought for a second before nodding. “Yes so can do that. Thanks Gin.” He hugged her quickly before jogging off.

“Fred we have to go to the common room, we have some work to do.”

Fred pulled away from the chocolate frog he was eating. “What are we working on today?”

“Stuff for a ball.”

“For a ball?” He raised an eyebrow before standing. “See you later, Amelia.”

“Yes let’s go.”

“Bye Freddie.”


	4. Plans & Punches

George had put his plan into action quickly. He had sent her a note with quickly drawn bludgers flying across the paper, forgoing signing it as he folded it up and walked over to a random owl. It showed up at breakfast where Adrinette was sitting with Amelia discussing their charms work.  
“What’s that?”  
Adrinette raised an eyebrow and opened the letter finding the note and a small chocolate leaf pressed in plastic. "This is a Honeydukes sweet leaf." She told them peeling away the plastic and popping it onto her tongue as she read. Every once in a while the bludgers would hover and block out a few letters before quickly being batted away by her finger. "This is the sweetest letter I've ever gotten." She checked over it quickly. "No one signed it."  
“That’s odd... I wonder who it’s from.” Amelia said looking around.  
She looked around as well, but saw no one looking. "They said that they've got a surprise for me in the astronomy tower tonight."  
“That’s interesting.” amelia said. “I wish someone would ask me.” Suddenly Amelia was tapped on the shoulder. “Oh hey Cedric!”  
"Hey Amelia. I have that thing we talked about; can I show it to you?"  
“Of course!” She beamed placing her hand on his chest as she stood up. Adrinette smirked as the two left and she sipped her drink returning to her breakfast.  
"I got the barrette for Cho. Do you really think she'll go to the ball with me if I give her this?'  
“Of course Cedric, girls would have to be crazy to turn you down, my handsome boy.” She pinched his cheek.  
He smiled and pulled away rubbing his face. "Thanks for the confidence boost. And thanks for the advice, Amelia, you're one of my favorite friends."  
“Aww Ced you’re making me blush.” She smiled standing on her tippy toes to wrap her arms around his neck.  
He hugged her as well before looking up and seeing Cho walk past he smiled and pulled away from Amelia. "Cho, wait a second."  
“You look busy Cedric I don’t want to ruin your moment.”  
"No actually your timing is perfect." He grabbed the small jewelry box from Amelia and placed it into Cho's hand.  
“Sorry I’m interrupting!” Amelia replied  
Cedric smiled at the girl before him. "I wanted to ask you to the ball."  
As he asked Adrinette came out and grabbed her friend. "I need your help."  
“Okay!! What do you need help with?”  
"I need you to help me figure out who this is. You know how I feel about not knowing things. "  
“Oh. Okay. Well who do you know likes you let’s start there.”  
"Well there's McCreepgan. And this one guy in Ravenclaw. He's the one who likes to sculk in the library. Then, if I go by you bonehead, there's George."  
“I bet it’s George. McCreepgan would act as if going with him was a gift to you, and then sulkerson wouldn’t have the bollocks to do this. And then there’s George who has the bollocks to brain storm with Peeves. I guarantee it’s George.”  
She paused and looked at the paper. "It’s so sweet though." She bit the inside of her cheek. "You don't think this is one of his jokes do you?"  
“I don’t think George would be that mean, that’s way over the line. I’ve never seen him literally crush a human being like that, annoy them? Sure. Piss them off? Endlessly. But I’ve never seen him deliberately play with someone’s emotions.”  
She looked at the letter before smiling. "Alright, I'll play along and see where this is going. I'll give him a shot."  
“I would. Now.. Fred hasn’t asked me yet... do you reckon I should ask if he doesn’t by dinner?”  
"I would go for it. If he doesn't have the bollocks you do."  
“Awesome!!! I’m going to go doll myself up then for dinner!”  
"Okay, I'm going to go get my books for the study session in the great hall this afternoon. Don't forget 11:30."  
“I won’t! I promise!” She smiled hurrying back to her dormitory to change.  
She waved off her friend before glancing back at the note before folding and deciding to make a quick trip to the owlry.  
Amelia was very nervous but excited as she made her way to the great hall for the study session. She was going to ask Fred, but she was incredibly nervous.  
Ron had just gotten the note from his brother. "Who are you going with then?" That's when Fred asked Angela Johnson to the ball with him. Amelia stood there shocked the devastation creeping into her stomach with its icy cold fingers of dread.  
Hermione shot past Ron quickly with a look that could kill. She accidentally bumped into Amelia and frowned. "Come with me."  
“What? Okay.” Amelia frowned trying not to cry.  
Hermione led her down the hall and once they were away from the great hall. "What happened?"  
“I... I was just going to ask Fred to the ball... maybe he didn’t like me after all.” She sniffled  
Hermione frowned and hugged her friend. "I thought you were going with Cedric?”  
“Cedric? No! He’s going with Cho. Why would you think that?”  
"That's what a lot of people are saying. After you guys left the great hall together earlier. "  
“He was asking me to help him with Cho. Then he asked her. And now I’m going to be dateless... I’m not going to the ball... that’s final”.  
"Oh come now, you can't swear off the ball, it'll be nice, even without a date I'm sure."  
“And be the only girl without a date? Are you joking Hermione? That’s pathetic. No, I’d rather not play a third wheel or see Fred snog Angelina’s face off. No thanks. Now, if you’ll excuse me I do have to finish my assignment for Snape.”  
"Amelia, please." She called back.  
“Please what? Embarrass myself?!”  
"What about Adrinette. She doesn't have a date either."  
“She will soon... Hermione please understand. Okay? Nothing will make this better.”  
"Just talk to her. Please, she's your best friend."  
“I won’t do that to her, it’s selfish.”  
"Maybe she isn't going to go with George. "  
“You didn’t see the look on her face.” Amelia sighed walking into the Great hall, and taking her seat hearing whispers behind her.  
"But you know how she acts when he says something only George could say." Hermione told her.  
Amelia tried hard to focus on her assignment ignoring the whispers. She wiped her eyes furiously.  
Adrinette came over to her frowning. "Amelia, what’s going on?"  
Ron looked over at the two. "Fred, I thought you had the hots for that Hufflepuff girl?" George looked at his brother and then to the girls.  
"Why would I, it's not like any Hufflepuff girls are even appealing to the eyes."  
Amelia jumped up angry tears mixing with sad ones. She quickly tapped Fred on the shoulder.  
He turned his head and looked up at her. "Amelia?"  
SLAP. Amelia slapped him so hard it was heard around the Great Hall before punching him in the face. She grabbed her stuff, shoved her half-finished assignment into Snape’s hands as she muttered a quiet ‘Sorry Professor.” Before rushing out with her bag barely even closed ignoring the stinging in her palm and her split knuckles.  
Adrinette handed Snape her notebook before running after her friend. "Ami, wait!" She called after her.  
George looked at his brother. "Nice going Freddie. Let's get you to the hospital wing."  
“What’d I do?!” Fred had enough audacity to ask around his gushing nose.  
“Leave me alone Adrin” Amelia said fixing the strap on her bag increasing her speed half running.  
Cedric rounded the corner and caught her. "Woah, where's the fire?" He asked and Saw Adrinette rushing over. "What's going on?"  
“She slapped and punched Fred in the face; I would have said it was awesome but.... I’m not sure what’s gone on.” Adrin replied  
Cedric frowned. "What is going on, Amelia?"  
“Please let me go Cedric.” She sniffled.  
"First tell me what happened."  
“Fred hates me again.. That’s what’s happened. I went to go ask him to the ball when he asked Angelina out in front of me, and then he proceeded to say that all Hufflepuff girls were ugly.. I hadn’t done anything to him Cedric, and now I have no date to the ball, and I’ve decided I’m not going, instead I might ask if I could go home a night early for the holidays. I miss my dad.”  
Adrinette looked at her friend. "Please don't go home, Ami, you can go with me. I'll be your date."  
“Go with George, he went through a lot for you. Okay?”  
"No way, not if you aren't going with anyone."  
“I’ll be fine. I could possibly find someone by then.” She wiped her eyes furiously. “People think I’m going with Ced, apparently Hufflepuffs have been deeming us a Power couple even though we aren’t a thing.”  
"I'll talk to the guys, Amelia, maybe some lucky guy is just waiting to ask you."  
“Yeah maybe.” She nodded just as George pulled Fred out to take him to the hospital wing.  
Adrinette watched them for a second before sighing. "As much as I don't want to, I'd better go treat him before he bleeds everywhere. "  
“Fuck him.” Amelia sighed digging her face into Cedric’s sweater hugging him close.  
Adrinette pulled away and walked to the twins. She pulled George away once they were far enough from the other two. "You arrogant arse." She reached up and jerked his nose snapping it back before raising her warm and using a spell to set it.  
“OW?! Why in the bloody hell did she fucking punch me?”  
"For the same reason I should. I really thought you were changing." She looked to George. "Did you know he was going to do that in front of her?"  
“I swear I didn’t! I have no idea why he didn’t even ask her!”  
Adrinette looked down as she continued her spell. When it finished she put her wand away. "Get out of my sight Weasley." As George went past she grabbed his arm gently. "I'll see you tonight." She assured him before leaving quickly.  
George stood there dumb struck for a second before leaving to grumble at his twin.  
Fred stalked towards the common room. "What's got your panties in a knot?"  
“Nothing, what’s got your panties in a knot?” He countered  
"Probably that punch to the face I just got."  
“You deserved it, twat.”  
"Hey, you're supposed to be my brother." He said the password and stepped inside.  
“I am your brother disagreeing with you doesn’t mean we haven’t shared the same room since conception.”  
"Sometimes the stuff you say is odd." He murmured before glancing at the time. "When are you leaving for the tower?"  
“In about an hour. Why?”  
"Because I want to be asleep before you go gallivanting off."  
“Oh I see... sleep off the migraine from the punch you endured to the nose? Eh?” George snickered.  
"Here, let me snap yours so we match. " “Why did you ask Angelina instead of Amelia anyway?”  
"Because I heard Amelia already had a date."  
“So you had the brilliant idea to say Hufflepuffs are ugly, that’s a lie and you know it, I’ve seen the way you get all heart-eyes when you see her, even before she punched you.”’  
"Shove off mate." He made his way upstairs and began to change. "Don't you need to do your hair or whatever before your date?"  
“No I don’t, and I hope you feel like an arse when you realize Amelia isn’t going with Cedric!”  
"I do feel like one. Thank you very much. "  
“You should. She cried because she was going to ask you, and you asked Angelina. She had a bloody good reason to punch your face in.” George said as he undressed and pulled on more comfortable clothes.  
"You know what; I don't have to argue this with you. Just leave me alone, George. "  
“Piss off.” George said flopping onto his bed waiting some time before heading to the tower to set up.


	5. First Snogs & Schemes

Adrinette walked up the stairs silently using her wand to light the way. As she came up the stairs she noticed it got a bit brighter. She put out the light and went to the main part of the floor. "George? You here?"  
“Right here love.”’ He said lighting a candle.  
She walked over and looked around her face going a bit red. "This is lovely." She sat on the blanket he had lay out and grabbed a sweet from the small bowl. "If perhaps a bit much."  
“Well, go big or go home is what I say.”  
"I've noticed." she said smirking as she glanced up at him. "You cleaned up."  
“I am capable of attractiveness sometimes.” He teases.  
"I suppose you can be. Your hair is atrocious though. "  
“I’m wounded. It’s great for pulling though.” He blurted  
She just snickered. "Okay, I'll pretend you didn't just say that, if you come sit with me and explain what you're expecting with all of this. "  
“Well. I’ve liked you...for forever. And I’ve finally plucked up enough courage to ask you something. Will you give me the honor of escorting you to the Yule Ball?”  
She smiled at him as he finally admitted it, but then it fell as he asked her to the Yule ball. "I wish you had asked earlier." She whispered looking down. "I can't. After what happened earlier I can't let Amelia go by herself, and she doesn't want to see herself as a third wheel."  
His smile faltered. “Listen, I’ve been thinking about it... I have an idea.” Suddenly a devious smile replaced the frown.  
She shifted back a bit. "I'm not sure I like that look in your eyes, George."  
“No listen. Lee has had a small thing for Amelia for a while, and he hasn’t asked anyone yet...”  
"You're not thinking.... alright, fine, get Amelia a date and I will let you escort me."  
“Oh I will, and Fred’s going to feel even worse. Oh well he deserves it.”  
"That he does." She reached over slowly placing her hand on top of his. "  
He looked down at their hands before looking back up to her face. She was looking out the window at that stars as she grabbed another sweet.  
He smiled threading his fingers through hers laying back on the nice little cozy pallet on the floor.  
They were there in silence for a bit. Eventually Adrinette lay back beside him still holding his hand. "I've never had a bloke be so sweet about trying to woo me."  
“Well you deserve it. Also, I owe you after being a twat all these years.”  
"You most certainly do George Weasley. " She smirked glancing over at him.  
“You’re amazing Adrinette.”  
"You're really not so bad yourself." She joked." He smiled leaning forward and kissing her cheek. She blushed a bit, but didn't say anything.  
“This is nice.” George smiled.  
"Yeah , it really is." She assured him.  
The two of them spent the rest of the night talking and smiling. Before moving to go their seperate ways however. George held her there before kissing her. She froze tense for a good few seconds before bringing her hand to his cheek and returning the kiss.  
He smiled into it. “I’ve been wanting to do that for forever.”  
"Well, you had better enjoy it, because you won't be getting another one for a while." She teased before waving her wand extinguishing the candles around them as the watched the sunrise together. "I'll e studying in the library most of the stay if you want to join." She told him before standing and kissing him again, quickly leaving the astronomy tower. It was a few second before he realized he needed to clean up all of the mess before Trelawney came up to inspect for her midnight classes that evening.

He got to work cleaning everything.  
*the next morning*  
Amelia trudged down to the Great Hall the next day not particularly looking forward to seeing anyone.  
Adrinette looked over to see George talking to Lee. She caught his eyes and nodded her head in Amelia's direction as she passed.  
"What exactly am I supposed to do? I’m not as suave as you two, eh." Lee told his friend as he looked towards Amelia.  
“Just ask her, oh and pick one of these to give her!” George held out some trinkets  
"Wait, why do you have these. " his fingers moved through things. "Are these from the lost and found, George?!"  
“Okay, you got me, but they’re all pretty.”  
"George these are other girls things."He saw her walk past and quickly grabbed a random bracelet. He hurried over in front of her cutting her off from the table. "Uh, hi, Amelia." He choked out.  
“Oh. Hi, Lee! What’s up?” Amelia asked eying his nervous features.  
"I just um, wanted to." He held up the bracelet. "Give you this and ask if you would... allow me to escort you to the ball." He looked real nervous.  
“You want to take me to the ball?” Amelia beamed  
"I... yeah I really do."  
“I’ll love to be your date!”  
Lee looked relieved. "Wait, really?"  
“Of course Lee! I think you’re cute!”  
"Wow, that went a lot better than I thought it would."  
“You were nervous?”  
"Oh yeah definitely. "  
“This bracelet looks exactly like one I lost my uncles gave me.” She said fingering the ‘anti possession’ charm.

"Oh, yeah, it does?" He laughed nervously.  
“Thanks for returning it to me.” She said throwing her arms around him.  
He blushed brightly and smiled at her. "Ug, you're welcome."  
Fred was about to apologize when he saw the scene unfold. He droppe the bouquet of flowers he was hoping to give as an apology along with the pumpkin pastie she had told him was one of her favorites.

Lee smiled at Amelia and George looked to his brother. He walked over. "Sorry Freddie. "  
“You did this? You put it in Lee’s head to ask her.”  
"You already had a date. So Adrin asked if I knew someone who might like to take her and I saw that Lee had a shit with her. What do you care, Fred, you said terrible stuff about her."  
“I was angry George!” Fred exclaims. “I think she’s the best person I’ve ever talked to, but I was jealous because I thought she’d be snogging Cedric’s face off, but now instead she’ll be snogging Lee’s!”  
"No one said anything about snogging. It's one ball, Fred. Talk to her about it afterwards. Maybe she'll forgive you for being a jealous arse."  
“Everyone knows most people expecting snogging OR MORE at a ball, and at this rate I’m getting nowhere George, what if she realizes she likes Lee more. I mean honestly !”


	6. YULE BALL

“Adrinette holy shit you look amazing!” Amelia squealed seeing her friend.  
Adrinette finished off her braid with her wand and smiled at her friend. "Me, you're drop dead gorgeous, Amelia. I can't believe your dad paid for that dress." She slipped on her shoes lacing them. "And your hair should be done curling.  
“I know, I’m surprised my uncles even let me out in this.” She laughed then pulled out the curlers, and waterfall braided it around the crown.  
Adrinette smiled. "Let's go meet the guys." She fixed her sleeves and slipped her want into the small pocket along her skirt.  
“Should I bring my wand?? Strap it to my leg?”  
"You know how I feel about strapping a wand on your body."  
“So. No.” Amelia sighed stuffing it in her wand holder in her trunk at the foot of her bed.  
"Yes, I'm bringing it in case George gets a little handsy." She joked as she grabbed her cloak placing it over her shoulders. "Come on, the boys are waiting by the great hall."  
Amelia laughed as she and Adrin made their way to the staircase leading to the great hall.  
She looked around and Saw Lee talking to George. "Oi!" She called out to them."  
Lee looked away from George and to the before slapping his friends chest. "Mate look."  
George turned around and both boys’ jaws dropped. Adrinette was dressed in a beautiful Ravenclaw blue tea length dress. She had wanted to be different than everyone, with a blue headpiece, and tan and floral blue heels on. Her hair was thrown into an updo with beads scattered throughout. Her makeup was on the more natural side. She looked amazing. Amelia on the other hand had gone bolder than she normally would’ve in her sparkly maroon A-line gown. The front had a deep plunge, and it was backless, but tasteful enough Mcgonagall wouldn’t scold her for it. Her heels were a beautiful sparkly maroon as well. Her hair was in a waterfall braid, and her makeup was smoky and bold. She felt powerful.   
Adrinette smiled shyly at the man and walked over. "You cleaned up nice, Weasley."  
“Y-You look beautiful Adrin.” He beamed taking her hand  
She smiled. "Thank you, shall we?" She offered him her hand.  
Lee looked at Amelia and gulped. "You look... wow." He murmured.  
“Thank you.” Amelia blushed. “You look amazing Lee.”  
"I, thank you." He offered his arm and went in. A few minutes later the champions came through the doors. Amelia smiled when Cedric waltzed through the doors.  
Harry looked frightened as all hell. "Poor Harry. " Adrin whispered to George.  
“Holy shit!” Fred exclaimed seeing Amelia.  
Angelina looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "What’s the matter?"  
“Nothing. Sorry.”  
The dancing begun and Adrinette pulled George's hand. "C'mon then."  
“Lee?” Amelia asked offering her hand.  
Lee led her out onto the floor. Amelia giggled as they danced beside George and Adrin. As the night wore on George and Adrin found a table for the two couples to sit at.  
Amelia sat opposite Adrin. “Oh god! So much dancing!”  
"I don't think I've ever had this much fun in my life.'  
“Me either!”  
George and Lee came back with punch and were laughing. "What have you done now?" Adrin asked smiling at the red head.  
“I may have spiked it.”  
"You had better not have spiked my, Weasley." She gave him a stern look.  
“Not yours I promise.”  
"Good." She smiled before sipping it.  
Amelia watched her friends face before taking a sip of hers.  
Adrinette heard them announce a special guest. Her eyes went to Amelia. "The Weird Sisters!" She said happily bouncing before grabbing her friends hand. "Come on, I missed their concert this summer."  
“Oh my god!”  
The girls went into the crowd and began to dance. Fred saw George by himself and walked over to him. "George?"  
“Fred?” George asked looking at his brother.  
"I need your help with... I just want one dance with Amelia. To say I'm sorry."  
“Well... okay. So you want to pretend you’re me? I’ll lead Adrinette away and Lee has kind of given up on dancing. So you’ll have your chance.”  
He sighed. "Thanks, I appreciate it, mate."  
“It’s no problem.” George said grabbing Adrinette as Amelia was distracted.  
Fred waited a few seconds before making his move. He walked over and tapped her shoulder. "Hey, Amelia." He put on his best smile. "Adrinette got distracted by the sweets at the table, may I have this dance?"  
“Oh! Of course , George.” Amelia smiled taking his hand.  
As they went onto the floor the Weird Sisters started their final song. He smiled and held her close as they swayed.  
“You sure Adrinette isn’t going to be like jealous by how close you’re holding me?”  
"I'm sure. She trusts ol Georgie ya know. Many things, but not a womanizer. "  
“Right, thanks by the way. I know you told Lee to ask me out to take my mind off Fred.”  
"What makes you think that?"  
“Because. Lee was too nervous and I know you poke around in the lost and found sometimes.”  
"I see you found out the plan." He gently turned her not seeing that Adrin and George were close by swaying closely together without any space between.  
Amelia locked eyes on her friends. “Wait…”  
He saw them and bit his lip as he pulled her back. "Let me explain."  
“So, is this just another way to humiliate me?” She hisses.  
"No, No I swear. George knows I did this. I wanted to apologize. I asked Angelina because I heard you were going with Diggory."  
“Okay? But apparently all Hufflepuffs are ugly?!”  
"I said that because I was an arrogant jealous prick."  
“Yeah well. You know what hurts the most?”  
"The fact that I was a total twat to you again after you finally started to show me the time of day?"  
“No. What hurts is that you had a second choice, tonight before they devised for Lee to ask me, I was going to curl up in my common room because I didn’t have or want a second choice.”  
"I didn’t... I didn't mean anything by it, Amelia. I swear."  
“Yeah well... what’s done is done.” She said trying to wipe a stray tear from her eye.  
He brought his hand up to her cheek. "Please, I just want one more chance."  
“I’m not just an ugly Hufflepuff to you?”  
"Of course not." He assured. There was silence between them for a few minutes as she thought.   
“Okay, one more chance Freddie.” Amelia nodded.  
He smiled as he danced with her. "Thank you." She leaned up just slightly in her heels to kiss his cheek but ended up getting the corner of his mouth. He smiled and turned kissing her softly. As the song ended and they were asked to start vacating the great hall Fred looked around.   
"Where's my brother?"  
Adrinette laughed as she flew around the stand. She was still in her dress as she watched George behind her. "Gotta be better than that to catch me, Slow Poke."  
“Oh I will catch you!” George scoffed leaning slightly more forward urging his broom on.  
She sat astride on her broom for a few seconds before shifting her legs over bring her dress up her legs a bit. "I'm sure, Pet. We both know I'm better on a broom."  
“I wonder what else you can ride.” George muttered swooping low.  
"What was that?" She asked turning back to smirk at him.  
“Nothing. I said nothing!”  
Eventually, she landed and was panting a bit from the warm air. "I think the ball must be over." She told him as they walked to put the broom away.  
“Let’s go see shall we?” George asked her  
She smiled and put her hands on his shoulders. "Or, here's an idea, we could stay here for a bit. I mean, it nice and warm." She pulled him close. "And quiet." Slowly she moved in kissing him."  
He smirked kissing her back sliding his hands down to her bum hoisting her up. Adrin giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck holding tight. George deepened the kiss, turning around pinning her to the wall. She broke apart and looked at him.   
"Tonight was…perfect George." She told him in a soft voice. "Didn't know you had it in you." With that, she smirked at him moving in for another kiss.  
“You look so fucking gorgeous tonight!” He growled between kisses.  
Her hand moved up and carded through his hair as she deepened the kiss. Her other hand moved to his chest. "You looked amazing too." She murmured. George shifted accidentally grinding up against her. She let out a small gasp and pulled at his hair a bit. He groaned one hand sliding up her side. She moved with his touch her fingers undoing the tie on his dress robes.  
“Are you sure?” He asked cupping her face in one hand.  
She nodded closing her eyes and leaning her face into his hand. "Maybe defuse what tension is left between us, eh?" He nodded cupping her breast. She brought her hand up his neck her fingernails trailing over his neck as she kissed him deeply biting gently at his bottom lip.  
He gasped fumbling with the zipper on the back of her dress.  
She arched her back from the wall and moved one arm to come back undoing the snap around the back of her neck to undo the collar. His eyes widened watching it fall away from her body.  
She blushed looking away from him. "Don't just gawk. It's impolite."  
“I’m sorry.. you’re just... amazing.” He replies before cupping her now bare breast again. Then a devious smirk crossed his face as he ran his thumb over her nipple.  
She opened her mouth to respond, but a small gasp came out instead.  
He smirked repeating the action. Her hand came to his and pulled it so that her nipple was between his fingers and she moaned softly as he rolled them.  
“Holy shit that’s hot.” George muttered rolled his hips against hers again.  
She bit her lip looking at him. "Glad you like it, now do something about having me against this wall, George."  
He was shocked for a moment before yanking her panties down, before scrambling to undo his belt.  
She snickered and reached down to help him removing it and pulling it out of the loops tossing it towards the brooms.  
He pulled his pants down as well as his boxers. She wrapped her legs around his waist and smiled moving to press a chaste kiss against his lips. "We've had this coming for a while, haven't we?"  
“Oh yeah we have. I’ve wanted this forever.”  
She deepened the kiss as he lined up and she moved down on him. Her lips parted in a gasp and her head moved back exposing her neck.  
He leaned forward leaving open mouthed kisses against her throat, as he rolled his hips forward thrusting into her.  
They continued their lewd actions well until the castle clock struck one. After they had lay on the wooden floor together panting recollecting themselves they went to get dressed. She looked around raising an eyebrow. "George. Give me my underwear." He handed it to her chest still heaving  
She slipped them on smiling at him. "You're such a giver love." She kissed him chastely as she slipped back into her dress. "Mind zipping me up. "  
“Of course not, love.” He smiled zipping the dress up. “Tonight has been perfect.”  
She smiled as she held her braid to the side. "It really has been." She turned back to him. "We're gonna be in so much trouble."  
“I know a way back in.” He smirked  
She raised an eyebrow. "You do? Which way? There'll be prefect everywhere."  
“Follow me!” He smirked leading her back into the castle.  
She held his hand tight as they went back into the castle.  
Be managed to sneak her to her common room without encountering a prefect. He kissed her goodnight and then managed to have leaves distract he prefects and made his way to the Gryffindor common room.   
Fred was sitting with Amelia in the kitchen, talking over a mug of butterbeer while the elves flittered about.  
“I’m really glad you apologized.”  
"I am too, it made this night end on a happier note."  
She nodded smiling. “So.. what are we?”  
"Well, of you fancy it, you can be my girlfriend."  
“I’d love that.” Amelia smiled looking down at her Butterbeer  
He smiled. "Me too."  
Amelia leaned forward kissing him. He returned it just as an elf placed a tray of fruit on the table beside them.  
“I could kiss you all the time.”  
"The feeling us mutual, Ami."  
“I’d hope so, Freddie.. so.. uh.. I wanted to ask.. would.. you ever want to meet my family?”  
"Meet your family? Sure, why not, you've met mine?"  
“I’ve only met your siblings.”  
'Well, there was dad last year at kings cross."  
“Oh yeah, I met him then but I’ve never met your mother or your older siblings.”  
"Maybe you can come for the Easter holiday?"  
“Ask first Fred, I don’t want to impose!”  
"Oh it won't be an imposition. The more the merrier. That's mum's rule. "  
“You’re sure? Is she going to like me? I mean.. I’m sure Ginny told her I punched you.”   
"Once you tell her why she'll understand. "  
“Yeah but I don’t want to be disliked, and I’m sorry about that by the way.. how is your nose? Did I break it?”  
"Oh you broke it, and then Pearman broke it the other way before fixing it." He rubbed his nose feeling the phantom pain.  
“What were you expecting when I walked up to you? I mean you acted like you either knew I was gonna punch you, yell at you, or snog your face off.”  
“Maybe the latter?"  
“You expected me to snog your face off after that?” She scoffs and then laughs a bit.  
"Well, I never claimed to be a bright man."  
She giggled. “Well, it’s a good thing you’re attractive.” She leaned forward. “Feel Free to snog me any time you want.”  
He smiled before leaning in and pressing a kiss to her lips. "Merry Christmas, Love."  
“Merry Christmas, Freddie.”  
They kissed by the fire and sat there for a while before one of the elves let them know it was getting late.  
“We’ll be caught by prefects, well.. you will be?”  
"What I wouldn't give for a common room close to the kitchen. " he chuckled. "I'll walk you to your common room. "  
“You could always stay in the common room, I can show you how to get in.” She smirks. “I know I’m bending rules, but I mean, I am YOUR girlfriend. You and your brother are the KINGS of rule breaking.”  
He thought about it tempted before shaking his head. "Maybe on New Years. I should get to my own nice bed to open presents with my siblings tomorrow."  
She nodded. “Okay, I do have a present for you by the way. I bought it before our little lovers quarrel.”  
"You didn't have to get me anything, Ami."  
“I know I didn’t, but I really wanted to.”  
"You really are too sweet, love."  
“I am a Hufflepuff.” She smiled. “However, you’re going to have to catch me on the quidditch pitch tomorrow to get your present.”  
"Wait, catch you?" He thought for a second. "O-okay then."  
“You sound nervous, you okay?”  
"Oh no, I'm peachy." He walked her to the barrels. "I'll leave you here for the night." He leaned in and kissed her forehead softly and slowly pulled away. "Sweet dreams."  
“Sweet dreams.” She smiled feeling giddy as she tapped the barrel to the tune of Helga Hufflepuff.  
He used a secret passage back to the common room and dropped into his bed sighing happily. "Georgie, you still up?"  
“Yes I am, did you just get back?”  
"I've been at the kitchens with Amelia. Where did you go off too, you and Pearman have a lover's spat?"  
George chuckled, “quite the opposite, actually.”  
"What do you mean by that?" He asked taking off his dress outfit and folding it up before sitting it next to George's own rolled up outfit.  
“We um.. defiled the broom room at the quidditch pitch.”  
Fred sat up quickly. "You didn't!" He hissed causing their roommates to stir.  
“Oh Freddie, I did.”  
"Two months ago she wouldn't even give you the time of day, what did you do, slip her a love potion?"  
“I didn’t do anything Freddie; I was just nice to her and didn’t call her ugly like someone did to his crush.”  
"Shove off, at least I didn't defile a holy place of worship. " he retorted back to his smirking brother.  
“You didn’t get any either.”  
"Of course I didn't. She just forgave me for being a twat."  
“My point exactly.”  
"What is your point?"  
“That Adrin and I defiled the broom room”.  
"Atleast tell me you stayed away from the brooms, mate."  
“We didn’t touch the brooms, prude.”  
"I'm not a prude; I just don't want to think of my brother's scraggly arse every time I fly."  
“You have the same arse.”  
"Mine is more fit. You wish you had this ass."  
“I’m perfectly fine with mine. Adrin even pinched it earlier.” He smirked  
"Probably to keep you in line, mate." George yawned. "Whatever mate, I am exhausted, why don't we save this til tomorrow?"  
“Yes, lets.” The boys lay back in their beds a proceeded to fall asleep.


	7. The Ball Aftermath

The next afternoon Adrin seemed to dance down to lunch looking happier than they most had ever seen.  
“Why are you so chipper?” Ami asks  
"I just had a good evening is all." She said cheerfully grabbing a plate of food.  
“Oh as did I. Fred asked me to be his girlfriend.”  
"That's wonderful, Amelia. I am so happy he finally got his head out of his ass." She took a big bite as the doors opened revealing the golden trio and twins all wearing their new jumpers.  
“They look so cute.” Amelia smiled. “Well Fred anyway, you can have George” she wrinkled her nose.  
"Oh I already did. " She said smirking. She grabbed the wrapped present from beside her. "I'm going to give him his present actually. I'll be back in a moment." She assures getting up and hurrying over to the Weasley clan.  
Fred walked over to the table and smiled at Amelia. "Merry Christmas, love.”  
“Merry Christmas.” She smiled standing up to hug him.  
"How did you sleep? "  
“I slept well, how did you sleep?”  
"Better once George stopped being a bit of a prat." He joked.  
She laughed. “When is he not?”  
Fred looked up to see George pressing a kiss to Adrin's forehead. "It looks like since he and Adrin got together he takes a bit of a break."  
“I’d hope, Adrin would kill him.” Amelia laughed  
He laughed. "At least the better looking twin will have survived. "  
“I can’t argue there.” Amelia smiled kissing him  
He laughed and leaned in kissing her. "Oi, lovebirds, did you hear? As a Christmas treat we're going to have a healthy few games of quidditch for our guests." George said jogging over. "McGonagall thinks it's a perfect idea to let the other schools see what Hogwarts is made of.”  
“Perfect! I need to give Fred his present.” Amelia beamed  
Fred looked at her quickly shocked. "Wait now?"  
“Yes now.. why?”  
"Because you said... And you looked... And this is the boldest I've ever seen you try to be, but maybe now isn't the time."  
Adrinette looked at him before shaking her head. "Oh my god. You can't be serious right now, Fred."  
“What?!”’he asked. Amelia was laughing to the point in tears rolling down her face when it clicked.  
"She got you an actual present.” She turned to her boyfriend. "I think you're the smarter one, pet."   
"What am I missing here?" Fred asked looking at Amelia.  
“I bought you a present; I am NOT the present, unless you’d prefer me to be.” She teased  
"Okay you two. As sweet as this is, you need to get Fred his present so we can warm up. It's going to be house teams and were drawing lots on who vs who."  
“Okay, c’mon!” Amelia smiled yanking Fred out of the castle.  
He followed closely. "So what is this present?"  
“Well, I can’t tell you.” She smiled dragging him to the quidditch pitch.  
He sighed. "So secretive, aren't you?"  
“I have to be when it comes to your present, love.”  
"A hint, at least my love?'  
“Nope.” She smirked. They for to the pitch and went into the broom room. Fred looked around cringing.  
“What’s wrong?”  
"I just." He looked down and Saw George's belt on the floor. "Bloody hell."  
“Is that George’s?” She raises an eyebrow before turning and looking for something.  
"Yes it bloody well is." He shook his head. "That man."  
“You know what? I don’t want to know.” She giggles before grabbing his present.  
"Woah, is that...?" He looked amazed.  
“A silver arrow broom? Yes it is.” She smiled  
"Holy hell, where did you get this?' He asked taking it in his hands.  
“My uncles knows a wizard who owns a flea market. I had some money saved,” she smiled. “Plus I have to tutor his daughter in potions.” She laughed  
He looked at her and then to the broom. "Love, you shouldn't have. This is... This is amazing. "  
“Oh hush, I wanted to. I knew I was going to since you brought those chocolates to me that Adrin bought.”  
"Wow." He held it and smiled. "How can I repay you for this?"  
“You don’t have to repay me Fred; it’s a present not a favor.”  
"Still." He leaned the broom against the rack and leaned in kissing her deeply. She was stunned for a moment but kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck.  
He smiled into the kiss. "We should go very our quidditch robes." He told her pulling away.  
“Mmmm we should but I don’t want to.” She said smiling.  
"What if we take a detour on the way back?"  
“I’d like that.” She smiled.  
Fred couldn’t wait. He put the broom by where he and George kept theirs before hurrying to show her the secret passage. Once inside he gently pressed her against the wall kissing her deeply. She smiled into it before nipping his bottom lip. His hands moved to her hips as he leaned against her deepening the kiss.  
“Fred..” she gasped threading her fingers into his hair tugging slightly.  
"Yes, love?" He asked smiling as he pulled away to look into her eyes.  
She kissed him again not sure how to communicate her thoughts hands slipping past the waistband of his pants. He chuckled into the kiss as his hand slipped up her sweater. His thumb has moved over her nipple through her bra as the sound of a throat clearing was heard from down the tunnel.   
"Really you two?" Adrinette stood there in her blue and bronze quidditch robes. She held her beater bat at her side. George stood next to her in his scarlette and gold robes.  
“Really us? You both did it in the broom room!” Amelia replied face burning a scarlet color.  
"During a ball, not right before a quidditch match." She shook her head as she handed the bat to her boyfriend as she fixed her ponytail tightening it.  
“Okay, but after a ball is cliche, before quidditch is good luck.” Amelia winked.  
"I think that it's better luck to keep that tension inside. Don't you agree, Georgie?" She winked at him before kissing his cheek. "Gotta go meet my team. See you guys in a bit." She told them before walking towards the pitch.  
"We feeling a little tense, Georgie Worgie poo?" Fred teased smirking at his brother.  
“I wasn’t the one caught with my girlfriend’s hands down my pants you git.” George sneered. “No offense Amelia.”  
Fred grumbled something before reaching into his robe pocket and grabbing the belt tossing it to him. "Atleast I didn't leave any clothes lying about."  
“Oh..er Thanks.” George stuttered as Amelia snorted. “Let’s go Fred we have to get our robes on!”  
Fred took his hand and laughed at his brother. "Did you see that git’s face? Oh that made them coming up to us almost worth it."  
“Almost.” Amelia smirked. “Who would’ve known my first time could’ve been in a passage way in the castle. I mean that’s kinda hot.”  
Fred looked at her and raises an eyebrow. "You want tour first time in a passage way?"  
“Fred, I don’t care where it is, I just want it to be you.”  
He blushed and held her hand tight as they walked. "I have a surprise tonight for you after Gryffindor wins. "  
“Really?” She smiled.  
"Not like that. Well maybe a bit, but not completely. Come on we had better hurry."  
“You know I don’t have a one track mind Weasley, not like you.” She teases.  
He rolled his eyes. "Of course you don't, love. " He walked her to the common room before splitting off and hurrying to his own room. Amelia couldn’t shake her smile as she shed her clothes off and pulling on her quidditch robes.


	8. Quidditch

On the field the captain's pulled numbered papers out of the hat. Gryffindor was first going against Ravenclaw.

"How do you feel going against your girlfriend, George?" Alicia asked sending a laugh his way.

“We’ll see how I feel when I find out if she’s gonna clobber me or snog me.”

"It's still the same Pearman that tried to kill you with a bludger."

“Still the same Pearman that I love.” He smirked.

"She's going to wipe the floor with you both, we know it. Just keep your head in the game. Today she is the enemy. You got that, there is no love in war."

“Actually there is, that’s why people are so passionate about it.” George smirks before they took the field.

Fred looked around and saw their classmates and their guests cheering about. He looked to his brother smirking. "Let's give them a show ay, Georgie?"

“You know it, Freddie.” George beamed

The two began to speed around on their brooms showing off with a few tricks as they made their laps causing Gryffindor to yell in anticipation.

When Ravenclaw came out the hosting house of Beaxbatons had the loudest cheers of all from the students. The Ravenclaw team looked talented and focused. Adrinette gave the twins a glare that they hadn't seen since last year on the field.

“Oh god she’s in murder mode.” George breathed

"If looks could kill, eh mate?'

“I’d be a dead man flying..hey.. whered you get that broom?”

"So happy you noticed. This was my Christmas present from my lovely girlfriend." He smirked at his brother. "Jealous?"

“No, because my gift was better last night. At least that kept me warm.”

"I'm sure Adrinette would say the same, brother shall we ask her?" He perked up turning in the girls direction, but was silenced by the look. "Well shit."

“We have to play well, but im terrified she’ll murder us.”

"She'll murder us anyway." Once everyone was in position Lee began to broadcast. Hooch released the quaffel and the game began. Adrinette flew up and shot a bludgers down to the side of a Gryffindor chaser to frighten her to the side while one of her teammates passed through to steal the catch and zoom back down the field.

George hit a bludger towards the Ravenclaw coming up on the gryffindor’s tail.

Adrinette does over and spun as she shot the bludgers off towards the opposite edge of the pitch. She looked to George and smirked. "Faster than that Weasley." She teased before flying off to protect the chaser on her team.

Halfway through the game George saw a bludger barreling towards Adrinette.

Adrinette glanced over and went to hit it only for a Scarlett blur to get it before her. She yelled in rage at what she now saw to be her boyfriend. She was pissed off that he thought she couldn't have handled it. Sure she would have surely felt the force of the ball in her arm as she hit it, but she would have been fine.

“Love you babe!” He called

Her face turned red and as another bludger passed she hit it right towards his grinning face. She shook her head and returned to protecting the keeper.

He deflected smirking. “God she’s gonna kill me.”

"Play for your own team." She yelled as she passed him hitting the quaffel to one of her own members.

He stuck his tongue out.

"George watch out. " Fred called as Harry zoomed towards him after Cho.

George barely Barrel rolled out of the way and then took a deep breath to steady his thundering heart.

Suddenly Adrinette was by him, but not to comfort him. "Cho!" She yelled before shouting something in another language at her before she could hit the blugger, Cho went straight up leaving the snitch to Harry. The blugger flew past Harry and the wind caused the snitch to turn to the left. Cho dove down before Harry could figure out where it went and snatched it out of the air.

“Ravenclaw wins!” Lee announced

There was cheering from the stands. Even the Drumstrangs cheered for the blue and bronze flyers. Adrinette cheered as she whooped flying around and pumping her arms.

George sighed but was happy she wouldn’t kill him.

Adrinette looked at him and winked as she flew with her teammates around the pitch as they went into formation using their wands to produce their house colors in smoke. "C'mon George. Stop with the far off lovesick looks." Fred called as their team landed, but he wasn't the only one. Harry was staring up at Cho with puppy eyes.

“Now time for Hufflepuff to face off against Slytherin!”

Adrinette landed and Saw her friend. "Good luck. Win this and it's you and me, Ame." She went into the locker rooms chatting with her teammates.

Amelia nodded before mounting her broom the world class Translyvanian barb.

Fred wolf whistled at her as she flew past him.

Amelia smiled at her boyfriend before taking her place.

Hooch assured she wanted a clean game.

Amelia nodded but caught the quaffle as soon as it was in play.

The Slytherin chasers were on her as soon as they could Cedric passed her by clearly wanting to find the snitch as soon as possible, because the Slytherin team was ruthless.

She was then sandwiched by the chasers before making a rash decision in a steep ascension before barrel rolling away from them on her broom headed straight for the goal posts.

Her team beaters guarded her before peeling off as she entered to score.

There were cheers. Two "Go Amelia"'s were heard from where the other players were spectating.

She cheered before a bludger was hit her way from a temperamental slytherin.

Zacherias came by and stopped short of hitting her before sending the blugger flying.

“Thanks Zach!” She called.

He nodded at her before hurrying to defend their keeper from another one. "Anytime." He called back.

Amelia flew around the field once before Malcom passed it her as she squeezed between the slytherin beaters.

The Slytherin chasers were on her tail Cadwaller came up beside her. "Pass it here."

She tossed it to him. He took it and scored suddenly Lee noticed the seekers hurrying off towards the snitch.

“Come on Ced.” Amelia muttered when someone tossed the quaffle JUST too far. “Not on my watch.” She added watched the slytherin chasers gunning for it before she flew top speed, barrel rolling, and diving out of the way of her fellow players. There he was soaring over Draco’s Head. “Well shit.”  
With all the agility she had she launched herself from her broom, front flipping over Malfoy, but noticed her broom was in a nose dive. She grit her teeth before straightening her body like an arrow to catch up with it, within a foot of it and about 4 feet from the ground she yelled “UP!” as she landed back on the broom, twisting to fly upside down to see where Cedric was before racing to the goal posts.  
The crowd went wild, Lee was giving a very detailed and explicit announcment of what had just happened. McGonagall was cheering like a madwoman talking of brilliant flying and could be heard over the air. Cedric caught sight the snitch again and dove straight for it spiralling before coming up the golden sphere in his hand.  
“HUFFLEPUFF WIN!”  
Cho and Adrinette were hopping up and down and George had to keep Fred from jumping out of the stands. The Hufflepuff team did their round about the field before Lee announced the final game. Elder Gryffindors were changing the colors on their scarfs and the Beaxbatons came together to cast a shimmering eagle above their heads. Due to the move that the Hufflepuff chaser had done the Drumstrangs were changing for Hufflepuff. After a brief pause for the Hufflepuff's to rest the teams took the field again. This time when Adrinette lined up she didn't look ready to kill. "You're going down Novak." She cheered happily at her best friend.  
“Hmm.. I believe I just did.. oh and then flew back up.”  
"Hardy har, you know what I mean. Your boyfriend is going to have to carry you home with the beating you're about to get."  
George turned to his brother. "Are they... smack talking?"  
“I believe so..”  
“He’s the only one allowed to exhaust me.” Amelia winks.  
"I gotta say, I'm still pretty turned on, no matter how bad she is at it." George turned to see his brothers face bright red. "Freddie?'  
“Aren’t Hufflepuffs supposed to be sweet and innocent?” Fred blushed  
"I thought they were just fiercely loyal."  
"They tell it like it is." Alicia said leaning in behind them.  
“Oh....”  
Madam hooch went over rules before releasing the quaffle. Amelia caught it zooming past them.Adrinette and her fellow beater took to knocking the bludgers around like sentient pinballs. Amelia nose-dived avoiding he bludger as she flew to the goal post tossing it in. The keeper moved to block, but barely missed it. He caught it and threw it down the field to their chaser who flipped through around to turn. Amelia watched as one of her chasers caught him off guard. That was when Adrinette struck. She passed the chaser who tosses it up as she slammed her bat into it aiming for the other chaser in the scoring range. Amelia flew almost vertical catching it right before the other chaser could before flying the other way, twisting and barreling and cork screwing knowing that made her a moving target. Adrinette called out to the other beater before going to get Adrinette away from the quaffle. Amelia cursed when she saw Adrinette dip below her and swooped up in front of her.. Amelia took a deep breath before throwing herself off her broom again running right over Adrin’s spine before landing on her broom again. Adrinette glared at her friend before chasing her. She kept close to Amelia's tail long enough for her chaser to score. Amelia cheered when she saw Cedric and Cho zoom by. Sickeningly also making heart eyes at each other. Adrinette paused in the air yelling something out to Cho to focus on the snitch before guarding her chaser who had the ball. They scored with a few passes to feint the keeper. Amelia was doing some fancy broom work, swan diving and barreling, cork screws hoping to throw Cho off when she was passed the quaffle. Adrinette shot one of the bludgers towards her. She hoped to simply disrupt the air around her friend to pause her spinning so that her own chaser could come behind and snatch it out.  
Amelia kept it close to her body avoiding the bludger glaring at her friend before weaving through the teams to get to the goals  
The keeper sat ready and blocked her as the other beater hit a bludgers in front in Amelia while Adrinette did the same. Amelia sighed dipping when was announced that Cedric caught the snitch. There was cheering as the Hufflepuff team flew around. Once everyone was on the ground the opposing teams shook hands and talked about the game as everyone began to file back to the castle. Amelia was hoisted onto Cedric and one of the other chasers shoulders.  
“Ced!!” Amelia squealed when she was hoisted up. He cheered carrying her on his shoulder. He cheered as him and a teammate carried her into the great hall.  
“Amelia is OUR QUEEN.”  
The guests and students cheered as the quidditch team came in. Even the other teams were hooting for them. Dumbledore rose and silence fell. "For the evening, I believe after a great day of Quidditch and cheerful rivalries, involving not a single brawl," his eyes sought out the Weasley twins, "Our champions deserve a special treat." He raised his hands and as he did the banners showed the badger of Hufflepuff across the great hall. Amelia beamed as they sat her at the table bowing before taking seats besides her.  
There were many cheers for Cedric as he seated himself next to her. "That was an amazing game."  
“Cedric is the Hufflepuff king!”

There was cheering from the tables and a feast began. Adrinette groaned as she stood leaning against her boyfriend as she walked. "Two games in one day is a killer, I swear." She told him as they walked down the halls with her best friend.  
Fred just snickered at her and kept his arm firmly around Amelia's waist. "Maybe if you hadn't been so insistent that George die in our game you wouldn't be so far off."  
"Eat a toad." She groaned back at him leaning her head on her own boyfriend's shoulder.  
“Amelia! AMELIA!” A heavily accented voice reached her ears.  
The group stopped and turned seeing Viktor Krum walking up to them. Fred tightened his hold on Amelia's waist.  
"Thank goodness, you all left so quickly I couldn't stop to congratulate you on your well-played game today. Have you thought of continuing with Quidditch after you graduate here?" A few of his words were minced by his accent and even Adrin was having a hard time keeping up with the man in her exhausted state.  
“Oh.um. I guess yeah? I’ve considered it.”  
"You should. One of the best school games I have seen before. With a bit of training you could join league in no time."  
“Really? Wow thanks Viktor.”

"You are welcome." He smiled and looked to Adrinette. "You have wild arm with that bat. You would be amazing beater for Bulgaria." He didn't notice the face of contempt from the other beaters in the group.  
"Thanks?" She said a bit confused.  
“Would love to train you both?” Viktor asked looking between the girls. “How did you learn such acrobatics?” He asked Amelia  
"When we were kids her uncles brought her into the ministry one time and I tossed her off a balcony because she said she could slow herself down. It was pretty great and we kept doing it." She smiled at her best friend. After a few moments she glanced to the male before back to Amelia.  
"Maybe this Sunday we can train at the field."  
“Sounds good to me! And my uncles had a huge hand in my ability.”  
"Sounds good." He looked to the twins. "You come too?"  
“Oh.. sure…” Fred replied through gritted teeth.  
"…wouldn't miss it." George told him giving a big fake smile to the man.


	9. Streaking

“Me? And professional quidditch player?!” Amelia squealed  
Viktor laughed and walked off bidding them goodnight. Adrinette laughed with her friend. "A dream come true, yeah?"  
“Yeah!” Amelia cheered. “It felt good to do those acrobatics I haven’t gotten to exercise them in some time. Well since I played against moose and squirrel.”  
"Ah, those two are like Fred and George, bludgers on broomsticks." She chuckled and wrapped her arms around George's neck. "Carry me to my common room will you, love?" She asked batting her eyelashes a bit Fred rolled his eyes at the two. "I swear." He said as he wrapped his arm back around Amelia's waist. "I feel sick just looking at them. "  
“I’m sure they’d say the same about us. They did catch us in a compromising position.”  
"Whatever, speaking of compromising. I promised I had something to show you."  
“Oh, okay.” She smiled. “Wasn’t sure that would still stand after the heart attack I was sure I gave you.”’  
"Oh you're going to pay for that one day. George had to hold me back."  
“I know what I’m doing Freddie, I wouldn’t of leapt off my broom if I didn’t think I’d stick the landing.”  
"I know that, and you know that, but watching you fall like that made my heart drop.  
“Awww. Well I’m an acrobat, I know how to stick a landing.” she replied kissing his cheek.  
"That you do." He told her as he led her to the prefect’s bathroom.  
"The prefect’s bathroom?"  
"This is my surprise for you." He managed to get the door open.  
"oh, I see." she nodded following him in.  
He smiled and waved his wand, the taps began to fill the giant tub.  
"Fred." she smirked already reaching to tug his sweater off.  
He smiled and lifted his arms letting her pull it off. After it was thrown to the side he pulled her close and kissed her deeply. Her sweater soon followed. She wrapped her arms around him before unclasping her bra.  
He smiled and took it from her. He slipped it off and threw it in top of her sweater. She grabbed for his belt. He smiled and pulled out his wand magicking his belt and pants away. "Get into the water, love."  
She yanked her bottoms off before stepping into the water.  
He took off his clothes and dipped into the water grabbing his wand and tapping the faucet letting a sweet smelling oil join the water.  
“This is nice.” Amelia nodded moving to sit between his legs in the bath and leaned against his chest.  
He pulled her legs up as he leaned his head back. "Definitely after today, you need to talk to your friend about controlling her anger. She nearly took me out thinking I was my bloody brother. "  
“Oh, I know. God I needed this Freddie. My muscles are aching. But I will talk to Adrin.”  
"I appreciate it love." He whispered before moving his hand over her lower back rubbing it in small circles.  
She moaned loving the feeling of his fingertips against her back. He smiled and moved his hands up her back slowly.  
“You know, if someone told me year two I’d be your girlfriend I would’ve flirted with you earlier.”  
"If I had known year two you would be my girlfriend I would have been less of a got to you."  
“Eh, it was fun. Hurtful at times, but mostly fun. Remember year 3 when someone kept pranking you and George, but you could never figure out who?”  
"That was you?" He asked raising an eyebrow as his fingers slowly trailed up and down her back.  
“It was Adrin and I . Of course my primary target was you, and hers was George.”  
"Don't take this the wrong way, but I'm a bit turned on right now.'  
“Oh really?” She smirked. “I’d never of guessed getting nude and wet with your girlfriend could ever turn a man on.”  
He snorted rolling his eyes. "Well, have I got news for you." He moved in to kiss her as the door opened.  
She deepened the kiss oblivious to the bespectacled boy standing nearby in a stupor.  
Eventually the egg in his hands dropped and he scrambled to catch it before it could open. "Sorry!"  
“Harry!” Fred yelled moving to cover Amelia with his own body.  
"I didn't mean... I just. " he looked away. "Isn't this a prefect bath?"  
“Hello! I’m the king of sneaking!!! You aren’t a prefect!”   
“Dude why were you just standing there!!! Was it supposed to be like Free porn for you?! Free porn for Potter! The boy who lived and looked!”  
"I didn't mean too!" He defended covering his eyes. "Cedric told me the bath was free."  
"Well obviously it wasn't you little sneak. "Fred said standing with his back to him so he could hide her.  
Amelia glanced down smirking for a second at him enjoying the show while she could.  
He reached over grabbing a towel and handing it to her. Once she was covered her waved his wand draining the water before grabbing his own towel.  
“Potter you’re still here!” Amelia complained  
He turned. "I'm sorry. Filch almost caught me coming in here. "  
“Fred... we didn’t bring any other clothes, and our quidditch clothes are dirty.. are we running through the castle naked?”  
"Oh come on now, that's how all the fin happens." He winked at her. "How many people can day they ran through Hogwarts naked?"  
“True.. but we are running different ways.. unless we ask Adrinette and George to bring us clothes...”  
"How do you plan on doing that?'  
“Adrinette and I made a charm that allows our wands to act as phones.”  
"That's bloody brillant." He whispered. Harry cleared his throat from where he was facing in the corner.  
“What?” Amelia turned to ask him before grabbing her wand.  
"I um, I'm not sure what to do right now."  
“Just Wait there.” She said when she heard Adrinette’s voice on the other line.  
"Yes?" A voice sounded through the phone. "Ame, is everything okay. Was he being a prick again?"  
“No! Um.. the opposite actually. Can.. you bring us some clothes to the prefects bath?”  
"Wait, why?" There was a sound that came through. "George, stop, it's Amelia."  
“Um..we’re in the prefect bathroom, and we were.. bathing together when Harry walked in.” She cringed  
There was a laughed from George that could be heard. "George, get off my neck. They can hear you." She sighed through the air. "H-harry's there?"  
“Yeah.. in the room with me.. this towel covers very little.”  
"I will...." it went quiet.   
"I'm sorry, but the person you are trying to reach is currently pinned against a wall in the fourth corridor. She will be unable to assist you for the foreseeable future." Suddenly there was a small bell and the wand was silent.  
“What!!” Amelia sighed. She took Fred’s hand and ran to the closest passage way.  
He held her hand as his other hand held his towel around his waist.  
“Camp out in the room of requirement? It could be fun.”’  
"If we even make it. That's the 7th floor."  
“You know passage ways.. Wait. Harry’s cloak! Borrow it! He owes us.”  
He turned and muttered the password, only for the door to keep shut. "Damn git must have locked it!"  
“Okay.. er we could stay here and make out. Or have peeves cause a ruckus.”  
"That might have distract Filch, but what about the teachers?"  
“No clue.”  
"Wanna try for it?"  
“If you want.”  
He chuckled and took her hand running down towards a passageway.  
“Fred, you’re sexy.”  
"I know, sexy as hell."  
“Mmmmmm.” She hummed looked him over again scanning the hall again. Once it was clear she lead him to another passageway.He led her through a passageway and up some stairs. After they moved out into the hall they were frozen mid-step.   
"Shit." He whispered.   
"Mr. Weasley and Miss Novak, what in the good heavens do you two think you're doing?!" McGonagall yelled as she stalked towards them.  
“Uh.... someone stole our clothes.”  
"And you're in towels rampaging through the halls at night!"  
“Someone stole our clothes professor... were sorry! We really weren’t trying to parade around in the nude. Uh..” Amelia said just as Fred’s towel fell.  
He was unable to catch it. McGonagall turned red and waved her wand the towels transfigured into bathrobes. She unfrozen them and Fred quickly put his on.  
“Sorry professor..”  
"Honestly George! I can't believe one of my own students is parading around the halls like this even for you. And dragging Miss Novak into this."  
“Uh...”   
“Professor I apologize. We meant no harm. Being caught nude is terrifying.”  
"This is really the last straw. I expect to see you in detention first Saturday back at terms, George Weasley, and 40 points from both of your houses."  
“But... professor after my flying today? I shows them what our school is made of..”  
"And now you're showing an entirely different side, Miss Novak. Off to your common room, both of you."  
Amelia scoffed.  
"Do you want another 20?" Her voice was severe.  
Amelia rolled her eyes before rushing off with Fred. McGonagall sighed and returned to her patrol.  
"That could have gone worse?"  
“True..I’m sure she knew we were sexual.”  
"Yes, but the worse could have been, I could have gotten the detention?" He smirked.  
“So you’re making some serve it with George?”  
"You got a warning, We've been begging for a detention for a while.”  
“Oh.. well. Looks like George has detention. He deserves it.”  
"He most certainly does, love. "


	10. Spring Break part 1

The burrow was balmy for an Easter holiday. George was moping about as Fred took Amelia's things to Ginny's room.  
“So I heard how you have Fred a good wallop to the nose! I bet her deserved it.” Arthur said taking a sip of tea.  
"It was pretty great." Ginny told her father laughing. "And he totally did deserve it."  
“What did he do exactly?” He asked shoveling a pancake bite in his mouth.  
"He called Hufflepuff girl's unattractive. " Ginny told them.  
"Frederick Fabian Weasley!" Molly yelled up the stairs looking livid.  
“Yes mum?” He asked coming back down the stairs.  
“He made up for it obviously!”  
"It doesn't matter. He should never have been so insulting. I raised you better than this, Fred Weasley."  
“I’m sorry Amelia; you are the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen.” Fred said taking her hand and kissing it.  
The woman awwed and George scoffed leaving the house. "What's got his wand in a knot?" Arthur asked looking at his family.  
“His girlfriend isn’t here.” Fred replied.  
"What does that have to do anything?" He asked looking to his son.  
“He’s missing his girlfriend while Amelia is here, it’s making him jealous.”  
"I'll go talk to him." Molly said leaving the kitchen wiping her hands on her apron.  
"So tell me about this charm you and your friend came up with. "  
“Oh uh. It works like a telephone. You can hear each other’s voices over the wand.”  
"That is amazing. And how does that work exactly."  
"Georgie, it's mummy." Molly said coming up to her son outside. Amelia began explaining it.  
“Yes mum?”  
"Is everything okay, I'm starting to worry about you. You've been in a mood since we left the station."  
“I just. I miss her mum.”  
"It’s only two weeks Georgie, I'm sure she's missing you just as much."  
“I’ve gotten used to seeing her though, I miss her a lot, I can’t explain it.”  
"I know how you feel." She hugged him softly from the side leaning on his arm. "You really like this Adrinette Pearman, don't you?"  
“I love her mum”  
Molly looked up at her son and smiled. "I can see that Georgie." She said rubbing his back.  
“Seeing Fred with Amelia, it makes me miss her more.”  
"Well, I'm sure if she could be here she would, didn't you say that she was spending her holiday with her brother though?"  
“I did.” He nodded. “Doesn’t make it any better.”  
She nodded. "I know, sweetie. Why don't you help Mummy with dinner?"  
“Okay. I will.” He nodded  
She led him inside. After dinner Fred led Amelia up to his room for some alone time. "I swear, my family.”  
“George has been scoffing at us quite a bit.”  
"He's just being a prat." He smirked. "We could get him back for it, you know."  
“He hasn’t been that bad, it’s just annoying.”!  
"We have two weeks to deal with it."  
Amelia sighed throwing herself on Fred’s bed. “I love your family. They’re really sweet. I wish I had a big family.” She pouts  
He sat on George's and looked at her. "Maybe one day...well, maybe could have one."  
She looked up at him. “I hope so.” She smiled. “Um.. but there’s a gestational illness that runs in my family, it’s the reason I’m an only child, but I could hope and pray for a big family with you. I love you.”’  
He frowned and moved to the bed. "We can try like hell. We have all the time in the world once we're out of Hogwarts. "  
“You know people say George is the sweet one, but they’re wrong.”  
"You're going to make me blush." He said moving over to the bed with her.  
"And you're going to make me vomit. Vacate if you're going to snog. I'm going to bed." George said coming in and lying on his bed.  
“It’s six o clock you arse, and excuse me for wanting to dote on my girl with my time, twat.”  
"Well, I'm going to bed you git, and mums rules state that if one twin is going to bed and the other is up the other must vacate. Now scram."  
“You’re being a dick. You know there’s no other privacy in this house. But excuse me when you want privacy for Adrinette... I COULD tell Mom about the quidditch broom closet.”’  
"Go ahead, and I'll tell her about the detentions I unjustly received when me and Amelia apparently went for a late night bath in the Prefect bathroom and conveniently forgot to tell myself about said first detention with McGonagall." He snapped back.  
“We were just taking a bath, I didn’t have unprotected sex.”  
"Doesn't matter. You think she'll be angrier about the actual unjust detentions I received?"  
“Detentions against possible pregnancy?? Nah. She’ll say you deserved them for not being a good brother and oh.. un protected sex.”  
"Oh bite me Freddie." He rolled her his back facing them.  
“Tried to in the womb, to become the superior twin. You taste disgusting.”  
"And when I tried to absorb you, you just wouldn't give up, so here I am, stuck with a git for life?" He growled before pulling his pillow over his ear.  
"George. There's an owl for you downstairs!" Harry called up the stairs. He was already well acquainted with the Weasley means of communication. George hopped up off the bed and hurried through the door.  
“Thanks Harry.” Fred replied before sitting next to Amelia again.  
The man sighed as he lay back on the bed. "He's an absolute git. I swear. I tried to eat him, but I shit him back out and he became, well, shittier when he reassembled."  
Amelia snorted before crawling over Fred and kissing him. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her deepening the kiss. She gasped when he basically pulled her on top of him. He chuckled at the gasp and moved his hand up her shirt.  
“Yeah, I’m not wearing a bra since I took my shower...”  
He groaned and tilted his head back. "My girlfriend is the hottest."  
“Well, I hope you’d think that, I am YOUR girlfriend after all.” She smirked. “Although it’s a turn on that you still get so worked up after seeing me naked.”  
"Everything you do turns me on."  
“You still gonna think that even after we have a big family?”  
"Even more so, probably. "  
“Mmm” She hummed before leaving kisses on his neck.  
He brought his hand to her hair his fingertips going over her scalp. Amelia sighed before dropping her head even lower on his neck before changing her tactic and sucking. He let out a small gasp and groaned softly pulling her hair. Once satisfied she smirked before nipping it slightly to ensure it would bruise nicely.  
He hissed a bit. "Easy with the teeth there, love."  
“Sorry.” She replied kissing it. “It looks nice on you.” She purred.  
"What looks nice?"  
"I literally left 5 minutes ago you two!" George yelled from the door.  
Amelia looked up “yeah you did leave 5 minutes ago, but you interrupted us spending time together.”  
George went to say something just as Ginny walked into the doorway. Her eyes went wide and her mouth opened. George quickly clamped his hand over Ginny's mouth. "I should let Ginny yell for mum."  
“You’re just jealous because Amelia is here. You’ve gotten your ‘time’ with Adrinette twice. I’ve not gotten that time yet because you’re a prat and wouldn’t bring me clothes to the damn bathroom.”  
Ginny looked up at the brother currently holding her face and gasped. She began to squirm. "If you don't help me we'll both be busted here, Fred!"  
“Ginny if you tell mom I’ll tell her about you spying on Harry’s arse.”  
"Everyone knows about that." George hissed. "Uh, we'll.... do your chores. All week."  
“Make it both weeks.”  
George looked down at her. "Make it one and I'll throw in one of Harry's shirts."  
“Deal.”  
He sighed with relief and let her go. With that she ran up to her room and George shut the door holding a parcel. He sat on his bed and untied the twine.  
“What’s that?” Fred asking furiously trying to hide his crotch.  
"A gift from MY girlfriend." He opened it and took out a few of his favorite sweets. He then pulled out a blue and bronze scarf. He felt it in his fingers before bringing wrapping it around his neck and inhaling slightly. "She sent me one of her scarves." He told them brightly before bringing the end up to his face as he lay back in his bed looking a bit melancholy.  
“I’m sorry George.” Amelia said moving to sit beside him  
"I know. This just sucks you know. I wanted to see mum and dad. And Bill will be here for Easter. But I would have liked to spend it with her. She says she doesn't want to introduce me to her parents just yet." He sighed and played with the scarf.  
“Oh George.” She replied hugging him.  
He sighed and wrapped an arm around the girl before looking up. "You think she's ashamed of me, Amelia? Because of how much of a prat I am? I love her."  
“Georgie! She is not ashamed of you! If she was she wouldn’t be snogging you openly at school. And I know you love her but have you actually said those 3 little words to her?” Amelia asked rubbing his back.  
"Well, yeah, course I have." He told the girl as he toyed with his present.  
"Correction, have you let her know you aren't just jacking around when you tell her?" Fred asked from his bed.  
“Well.. I suppose not.” George grimaced  
"Maybe you should try that mate. Take a note out of dad's book and just tell her. I mean, he got mum and look at them. She has him wrapped around her finger and he seems like a happy man.  
“I suppose you’re right.” George nodded  
"It’s safe to say Georgie has officially left the room. Though if you keep playing pathetic Adrin will never leave you. "  
George glared. “Rude. Is it so bad I miss her?”  
"George, you're acting like you'll never see her again."  
“You don’t understand Fred! Your girlfriend is right here!” George said grabbing Amelia’s shoulder. “Look see! You can see her.”  
Fred made a face. "Oi, mate hand check there."  
“What?” He said squeezing before Amelia punched him in the arm.  
"Good lord man. Have you no fucking shame?"  
“FRED’S HANDS ONLY!” George quickly let go and shook his hand like it had been burned as he wiped his hand on his jeans.


	11. Spring Break Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it! 
> 
> *digs a hole to crawl into*

A couple days later Amelia and Fred were curled up together in front of the fire. George was tying his tie and getting ready for their Easter dinner.  
“You look nice George.” Amelia replies looking up at him.  
"Shouldn't you two be getting ready for dinner?'  
“We’re about to.”  
"And thanks for the compliment." He told her as he finished his tie and sighing. "Have you seen my shoes?"  
“Foot of your bed.” Amelia replied  
"Thank you for reminding me how much you have been in my room." He muttered as he raced back up the stairs.  
“What’s his problem?” Amelia asked as she fixed Fred’s collar to hide another of his hickies.  
"The same thing he's been whining about since we got back."  
Amelia sighed. “Let’s get ready, yeah?”  
"Yeah, and maybe get ready on time this time. "  
Amelia stood up and kissed Fred before running off to Ginny’s room to get ready.  
Everyone was getting ready to go. Harry was joking around with Ginny and Ron .  
“Ready!” Amelia replied skipping down the hall after a while.  
Fred smiled walking over to her and kissing her. George scoffed.  
“What’s wrong Georgie?” Amelia asked. “Don’t like the attention your brother gives me? Jealous”  
"No, I'm really not." He said from his spot over by the bed.  
“You seem jealous you prat.”  
"Why would I be jealous of him?"  
“Because his girlfriend is here?”  
“Not like I want you though.”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?!”  
“Oh come on, you always are with some random guy, Aren’t you? On week you’re cuddling Diggory and the next you’re straddling my brother.”  
“I’ve never dated anyone but Fred!” Amelia replied dumbly.  
“Oh yes, I’m so sure of that, maybe I should go ask all those boys who follow you about?”  
“You think I’m a whore?!”  
“I didn’t say a damn word.” He told her crossing his arms.”  
“I’ve only ever dated Fred. I...I love Fred.”  
Molly stepped up. “George, that is enough.” Amelia didn’t say anything before dashing up the stairs and into a random bedroom.  
“Looked at what you did you prick. “ Fred yelled at his brother walking up and grabbing him by the collar. Arthur just stood there staring wide eyed at his sons.  
George grabbed his brother back. “Let me go right now, Fredrick.”  
“No...you...” Fred began before punching his brother in the face.  
George fell back but quickly stood again and went for his brother throwing him to the floor. Fred kicked his twin’s legs out from under him. “You’re a fucking arsehole!!”  
“You’re one to talk you...” he dodged out of the way of a fist. “You damned twat.”  
Fred landed a kick to his brother’s stomach. “How?! I’ve kept your fucking secrets and have been nothing but civil to your damn girlfriend!!!”  
“I’ve kept more secrets for you than you could ever hope, and she hasn’t done anything to you. You girlfriend has been in my space since we got home.”  
“That’s because she’s my girlfriend and I’m your fucking TWIN! We’ve shared space since the womb!!!! I’ll tell everyone about the fucking broom closet!”  
“Like I care at this point.” He pushes him away and stalled out of the door.  
Fred wiped away blood from a split lip before running up the stairs. He opened the doors and found her in Percy’s room.  
“Go away.” She said before realizing who it was.  
"I will not." He walked in. "Are you alright."  
“Oh it’s you..” she wiped the tears off her face.  
"Who did you think it was? Percy?"  
“I don’t know!.. Ginny, Harry..”  
"No, it's just me, swear."  
“Okay.” She said wiping the still falling tears  
He moved over. "I don't think any of that about you. I love you, Amelia."  
“I know but I know the rumors that go around school.”  
"And I don't listen to any of them."  
“I’m just nice.” She cried. “Even slytherins are nice to me and they think it’s because of those rumors.”  
"No, they're nice to you because you're nice to them. Not because they expect anything. Don't listen to George. Even I don't half the time."  
“Are you sure?” She asked sitting up. “I mean.. there are a lot of guys who try to hang around me.”  
"I'll won't feel threatened by them as long as you're with me."  
“I love you.. but I hate to be rude. I’m not going anywhere George is... I’ll tell them I have cramps or something.”  
"I'll let them know. You just go to my room."  
She nodded standing up fixing her dress. He went downstairs and told everyone to go on ahead, that Amelia wasn't feeling well.  
“Keep her company dear, I hope she feels better, poor love. Should I make her any soup before we leave?” Molly asked knowing full well that the issue with Amelia was probably just a bad case of hurt feelings.  
"No mum, if anything comes up, I'll be able to handle it." He heard his door shut upstairs. "You guys enjoy dinner. Being me back some pudding." He told them giving a weak smile.  
“Okay l will do dear.” She replied leading the family out of the house. Amelia was sprawled our on Fred’s bed sinking into the Fred shaped dip in the mattress.  
He climbed back up removing his tie and tossing it to the floor. He looked at her and sighed flopping onto the bed. "Cheer up love. It could be worse. You could be stuck here with Ronald for company."  
“Ew, him and Percy are probably tied for my least favorite.”  
"George is pretty high up my lost right now."  
“Oh yeah..” she pouted tears welling again. “My uncle’s actually sat me down to talk about the rumors once..”  
"Those rumors were started by jealous gits."  
“I know.. but once my dad’s sister literally told me to watch what I wore. Like blaming me. I’ve never seen my uncles so angry in my life..”  
"Probably because she sounds like a demented witch."  
“She Really is.” Amelia nodded. “Thanks Freddie you are the best boyfriend a girl could ask for. I love you so much.” She wrapped her arms around his neck.  
He paused and smiled before kissing her deeply. "I love you too darling." He told her pulling her close.  
“So what are we supposed to do since they went out for dinner?”  
"Well, we can sit up here and mope, or we can find something to do.  
“Yeah.. I don’t like Percy’s bed. It smells like his snobbiness and cologne.”  
"Can we not discuss Percival as we lay in my bed together, darling?"  
“Sorry.” She laughed. “I just feel like I smell of it.”  
"I promise, you still smell like daisy and honey." He brought his hand out stroking her face. She snuggled into his side kissing him. He wrapped his arms around her returning the kiss.  
“Mmm Georgie isn’t here.” Amelia replied  
"That’s for bloody sure he isn't." He paused. "What say we get back at him."  
“Ooh how?” Amelia asked  
"Let's make out on the unbelievable git’s bed."  
“Ooh naughty, I like it.”  
He smiled and rolled off the bed before picking her up and carrying her over to the bed. Amelia squealed when he plopped her down on it before dragging him into a kiss. He moves over her and deepened the kiss. His hand moved to her face while his other arm braced him above her. She pulled him down completely on top of her. He grunted a bit but rolled a bit to not crush her as his fingers moved to her hair deepening the kiss. She threaded her own fingers through his hair tugging a bit. He groaned softly and slipped his tongue past her lips letting it dance with hers. Amelia moaned into the kiss tugging at his shirt. He smirked and shifted breaking the kiss to toss is off and to see what he was doing as his hand moved to the sipper on her dress.  
She sighed when the zipper was undone. “No bra again,” She laughed, “I can’t with this dress.”  
"I'm coming to think you don't enjoy wearing a bra."  
“I don’t, I know I should wear one because they’re so large, but I hate bras.”  
"I love your breasts, but I do love something else more." He smirked.  
“Oh really?? What?”  
His hand slipped into the dress groping her ass.  
She squeaked in surprise but then beamed at him. “I should’ve known” He gave her a cheeky smile as his hand moved up to her back and he moved to begin kissing at her neck. She moaned when he grazed her sweet spot and fumbled with his pants. He let her mess with them as he began to suck at her neck pressing his hips forward a bit. She gasped trying to grind her hips up against his.  
He let out a low sound. "Right here?" He asked smirking against her ear nibbling it gently.  
She moaned gripping his shoulders. “‘Mhm right here.” She responded  
"I like the idea." His hand moved to slip up her thigh his thumb rubbing at her skin.  
“I do too.” She groaned before slipping the dress completely off.  
He looked down at her and sighed. "You're fucking beautiful."  
“And you’re fucking handsome.”  
He just smiled and took his belt off tossing it onto his bed.  
She yanked his pants down. “It’s been far too long since I’ve seen you nude.”  
"I'm sure you got a good eyeful last time. "  
“I did, but I didn’t get to touch it.”  
"I could say the same, love." He told her smirking as he undid his button and zipper. Amelia shimmed out of her panties.  
He took off his pants and paused. "Oh wait a second. " he got off the bed and went to his dresser. He pulled out a condom. "Safe sex, right?"  
“Right. Good thinking.” She nodded  
Walked over handing her the foil packet. He smiled as he moved in kissing her before trailing his kisses down to her chest where he sucked little marks into the sides.  
She moaned as she opened the packet before looking up at him before rolling it onto him.  
He let her and shifted letting himself relax, softly closing his eyes feeling her hand.  
“Mmmm I feel like I’m gonna die when I straddle that broomstick.”  
His eyes shot open and he blushed. "Did you just...?"  
“I did.” She blushed and smirked.  
He just snickered before moving over her spreading her legs so he could slide between.  
she smiled up at him. “Who would’ve thought we would end up here?” She teased thinking back through the years.  
"In my bedroom?" He asked feeling up her legs.  
“I meant us like this, all those years of teasing, and hair pulling. Weirdly enough like 5 years of foreplay.”  
"5 years of really weird foreplay." He told her smirking as he leaned in kissing her trailing his fingers lower.   
“5 years of really good weird foreplay.” Amelia said sighing at the feeling of his fingers trailing down.  
He chuckled and slipped his fingers along her rubbing smooth circles around her clit. "I'll say, you’re soaked, love.” He groaned before slipping a finger inside of her.   
She moaned “Oh fuck.”  
"Now now, Love, language." He told her smirking hooking his finger.   
“You..ah… said fuck earlier.” She replied arching into his touch.  
"Do you really want to follow my lead?" He asked nipping her neck adding a second digit.  
“I’d follow your lead..mm..anywhere.”   
He smiled and kissed her before pulling his hand away and slowly pressing in. Amelia gasped grasping his shoulders. He groaned as he slowly slid in. Amelia bit her lip against the pain, but within a few seconds she was fine.  
“Damn.” She breathed before giving the nod that it was okay to move. Fred nodded grasping her thighs, wrapping them around his waist before setting a slow pace. Amelia moaned shifting allowing him in deeper. He groaned and pulled her up into his lap.  
“Oh god! This is even better than I’d imagined.”  
"Me too." He whispered and held her close as he thrust up. She ran her fingers through his hair before using it to give her better access to his neck. He groaned as his hands move back down to take two good handfuls. Amelia smirked getting an idea before pulling off him, turning around and sinking back down in a lap dance position.  
He looked at her and gulped as he looked down. "Wh-what are you..."  
She sunk backdown on him before starting to ride. “Thought I’d give my boyfriend a nice first time with my heartshaped arse.”  
He groaned. "I do enjoy your heartshaped ass, love. "  
“I know you do Fredrick.” He smirked and shifted forcing her to her belly. Amelia gasped in shock pushing herself up with her forearms. When she felt Fred’s chest flush against her back. He thrusted into her now going even deeper. He groaned. “Nope, this is my favorite position.”   
She moaned. “Holy shit.”  
He grabbed her breasts twisting her nipples as he moved. She let out a high pitched moan. You’re certainly more well endowed than I imagined..”  
"What did you think, I had a small one?"  
“Of course not. You know there’s length.. and then girth.”  
"And in this position you squeeze every inch deliciously." He replied grabbing onto her hips snapping his to hers more forcefully. She squeezed her inner muscles teasingly. He moaned her name and thrust in even harder. She thrust back into him moaning loudly when he hit the g- spot. Fred leaned down close to her ear.   
“There’s my little wanton Hufflepuff.” Amelia gasped in response to his words turning her head to capture his lips with her own. She shoved her tongue in his mouth fighting him for dominance when he slammed into her gspot again. The coil in her belly was tightening, an unfamiliar heat blossoming in her lower abdomen. She broke apart from the kiss in another moan.  
“Fuck Fred, fuck…fuck..fuck..f..” she began her words becoming more incoherent. Fred bit his lip watching her for a moment when she was pushed violently over that edge. Amelia’s toes curled, her back arched, her body released a flood of juices all over Fred’s dick, and his name was the only thing she could scream.   
“Just a little more darling.” He muttered gritting his teeth as he thrust into her a few more times, sending her over the edge again. He bit his lip feeling her squirt and tighten around him again forcing him into his own release before she loosened quickly.   
“Bloody fucking hell.” He muttered   
Amelia smiled for a moment. “Language, Love.”  
He paused before snorting and falling over onto his side after pulling out bringing her down with him. "Yes yes, I'm sorry dear."  
“eww.. the beds wet.”  
"Yes, we'll have to fix that, won't we?"  
“George will kill us... I like it.”  
"You won't like it when he gets home to it. He'd never forgive us for this." He paused before snickering at something he thought of.  
“What? Why are you laughing?”  
"I had sex in George's bed before he did!" He burst out laughing.  
“Oh my god!” Amelia giggled.  
He laughed for a few minutes before wiping his eye on his arm. "We should definitely clean up though. " He nodded getting up and searching for his boxers to slip on.  
Amelia sat up and tried to find her underwear, before turning and looking at the bed. She cringed. “Oh god it’s horrible.”  
"How are we going to fix this?"  
“Hmmm.”  
He pulled on his boxers quickly. "Well, I could use my wand. It would get the bed fixed and all that."  
“Do it!”  
He quickly moved to the bedside table and muttered a quick spell that caused the bed to jolt. "No that's not right." He made a face. "Oh yeah." He tried to say it differently and the sheets shot off at him, but the bed itself was dry.  
“Well.. he’ll notice a sheet less bed.”  
"Maybe we should put my sheets on the bed and then go and wash these. I'm rubbish at household spells."  
“Let me do it.”  
"You know how to do it then?"  
She nodded flicking her wand at the sheets, instantly they were clean. With a swish of her wand they were back on his bed.  
He sighed. "Thank God, one less thing to worry about." He muttered shaking his head.  
"Now what do we have to worry about?"  
"Him and mum somehow finding out."  
"Technically in our world we are adults."  
"Still, this is mum were talking about." He told her wrapping his arm around her.  
"i wish we could just have our own place."  
"Soon, love, once we graduate and once George and I get our business going."  
"i know, it’ll just be nice not being bossed around."  
"Unless it's by me, yeah?"  
"You're going to boss me?"  
"Maybe once in a while in bed, if you're okay with that. " he winked.  
"More than okay, Freddie." she smirked  
He smiled at her rubbing her hip as the sound of people walking in was heard from downstairs. He sighed. "The family is back."  
“We really need to get dressed!”


	12. Spring Break Part 3

He grabbed his wand and aimed at the dresser. His clothes flew out and hers went to her chest. It was one of her pairs of tights and one of his shirts. "Here, you can borrow that, love. " he told her as he got dressed.  
“Ooh I’m stealing this. You’ll never see it again, except when I’m wearing it.”  
He just snickered and once they were dressed Ginny hurried into the room. "Mum and dad have your dinner downstairs."  
“Thank you Ginny we’re starving.” Fred winked at Amelia  
She gave them a look before rolling her eyes. "Just go eat, you weirdos."  
“C’mon Love.”  
The two went downstairs. Everyone was talking and joking around. George walked over and looked at Amelia. "I'm sorry for what I said to you. I really am."  
“It’s okay Georgie, even though you were a twat.”  
"I-I, yeah I really was. And what I said was out of line. I know how you feel about my brother. "  
“Thank you George.” She replied hugging him.  
He hugged her back. Everyone went back to their thing when a pop was heard outside. Molly went to the door and opened it. "Oh you're early dear. I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow morning."  
"I know, we finished our dinner Early and my brother had to go back to his squad, so I decided I'd be early, is that alright?" Adrinette walked through the door holding her bag as she was hugged by Molly. She hugged her smiling.  
"Of course dear, you're always welcome here."  
"Adrinette? You're here! Thank God! George has been an arsehole." Fred smiled. Adrinette pulled away from Molly to look at her boyfriend raising an eyebrow.  
"Fred, watch your language!" Molly hissed.  
"Sorry mum, but it’s the truth."  
"George, would you mind speaking to me in the garden?" Adrinette asked looking at her boyfriend clearly wanting an explanation.  
"Of course, but don't you want to spend time with me first?"  
She walked over and took his hand. "I want to talk first, George." She told him sternly, using the same tone as Molly had taken.  
"Okay." George gulped  
The Weasley's watched as the girl walked her boyfriend put the door. "He is so dead." Ginny whispered.  
She walked him around holding his hand with their fingers intertwined. When they were out of sight and she checked for wandering eyes. When she was sure they weren't being watch she looked up at him.  
"George, I want you to kiss me before I get pissed off about whatever you did." She whispered wrapping her arms around his neck.  
He smiled and leaned in kissing her. "I missed you, love." he said truthfully as well as trying to butter her up to ease her wrath.  
She kissed him back pulling close. "I missed you so much, George." She whsipered. When they finally pulled away. She looked up at him and smiled biting her lip. "I...I love you, Georgie."  
"I love you too" He smiled staring into her eyes. "I know you dont take me seriously when i say it."  
"I know you do." Her hand came up to rub his cheek. "You should shave, but I am taking you seriously, Darling."  
"Yeah, I need a shave, perhaps a haircut soon too, yeah?"  
"Oh yes, definitely." She said cracking a smile. "I think you would look very nice with a short cut." She kissed him once more before sighing. "Now what's going in inside, Pet."  
"I hurt Amelia's feelings..." he muttered  
She closed her eyes sighing. "George... We talked about this jealousy thing for like a week before we left school. You knew I wasn't going to be here for the break."  
"I insinuated she was a whore."  
She looked up at him. "George Weasley! What is wrong with you?! " She smacked his shoulder hard.  
"I felt like her and Fred were rubbing it in my face, shes been in my room almost all break."  
"Well George, they are a couple. Are you going to say if it was the other way around and I was here and Amelia was not we wouldn't have been together all break?"  
"I know i was an ass. I apologized, although i am almost certain Fred enacted revenge i'm just not sure how yet.."  
She shook her head and sighed. "Well, since you apologized I guess you're okay, but George you need to think before you speak. You're really going to hurt someone with that sharp tongue."  
“I know. I know. Help me sleuth to make sure Fred hasn’t licked any of my stuff? Or stuck a dung bomb under my bed?”  
"George, you and me in a room alone together isn't the best idea right now, don't you think."  
“I’m confused, why?”  
"You haven't seen me in a week and a half, George. And judging by the impression you've made on your jeans, you're excited to see me." She smirked. "I'll jist be going to drop my things off in Percy's old room. Your mother said I could use it until we go back." She dropped her hand to take his so that they could walk back to the house.  
“I am excited to see you, Love.”  
“ADRIN!” Amelia screamed jumping up to hug her friend.  
Adrinette dropped George's hand and caught her friend laughing as she hugged her. "Nice to see you too Ami."  
“I missed you!!! Ahhh!!” She cheered trying to comb her crazy hair before the intuitive Adrin noticed.  
Adrin noticed and just smirked at her best friend. "I'm sure someone... filled the void so to speak." She walked over seeing Ron and Harry. "Happy Easter you two." She walked over and hugged the boys. They shared a look and hugged her back blushing. Ron looked paralyzed over her shoulder towards his brother and raised his hand higher up her back.  
“Watch your hands Ron.” George called. Amelia blushed grabbing her brush from her back and running it through her hair with a sheepish look towards Fred.  
"George. He's just hugging me." She kissed the boys' cheeks. "Their hands remained above the waist." She grabbed her bag handing it to George. "Can you take this upstairs, please." She then turned to Ginny and hugged her. "It so nice to see you, Gin."  
George sighed before rushing upstairs and throwing her bag on Percy’s bed. Adrinette chatted for a few seconds before following him up. She walked through the door and shut it gently. She smiled at him.  
"So, how has your break been, Love?" She asked coming up behind him and hugging him.  
“It’s been good darling, I’ve missed you so much though. Also miserable.”  
"Nice to know I have you wrapped around my finger." She moved her hands up his chest. "I've missed you too. My mum told me I was moping all week." She leaned her head against his back.  
“My mum told me this same.”  
"I guess it's safe to say we're miserable without one another." She smiled. "You know what that means don't you?"  
“What does that mean love?”  
Perhaps we shouldn't be away from each other too long for our own happiness." She hugged him tight.

"I like that, and I don't want to be away from you, i wish i could have you here with me all the time."  
"Well, perhaps next year we can talk about where we'll go from graduation. You're still trying to start your business with your brother aren't you?"  
"Of course, and we will, but can't i just will time to go faster?"  
She chuckled. "Well love, if you wait in anticipation time surely won't move." With that she pulled away.  
"But I urge it to, I despise having to be in separate dormitories, in different wings of the castle, having to spend holidays apart...”  
"Well after next year, we won't be in separate dorms, and I promise we'll be together for holidays, Love. Just maybe not completely on Holidays."  
He sighed. "I.. i know."  
She took his hand and had him turn to her. "Now that I have you, I'm not letting you go that easily, Love."  
"And I won’t let go of you either." He smiled  
She stepped closer and kissed him wrapping her arms loosely around him.  
He smiled into it, kissing her back as he pulled her close to him.  
She smiled before pulling away. "Why don't we sleep in the same bed tonight. We've never done that before. "  
"We’ll have to sneak around mum."  
"You'll have to sneak past your mum." She told him pointedly. "I really... It seems so domestic, and I really just want to lay with you. "  
"Fred and Mia have been, so I'll sneak in a little past 9 orrite? thats around the time mum finishes her rounds."  
She smiled and nodded. "I'll make sure to be ready for bed. Pajamas and all, you got that."  
"I got it, I can’t wait." he smiles  
She kissed his cheek sending him on his way. She set out her dress for the brunch the next morning and began to find some of her pajamas. She frowned and opened the door. "Hey Gin, where's the restroom?"  
"Down the hall to the left!"  
She went and showered and once she was done she changed into her pajama pants, a white shirt and Ravenclaw blue pants, she went to her room and took out her books finishing the homework she had out off. Her hair was down for once curling while it was damp. It wasn’t long before George entered in his Gryffindor red pajama pants and a white t-shirt, the T-shirt was for ‘modesty’ It would come off before sleeping.  
She looked up with her quill hanging from her teeth. She took it out smiling. "I was just doing the charms homework." She put the books back in bag and the quill off to the side. She pulled the covers down a bit. "Get in bed and I'll take care of the lights."

He nodded discarding of his shirt before climbing into bed. She waved her wand turning out through before shifting over. She smiled and kiss him softly before moving to place her head against his chest. "I love you George. "  
“I love you too.” She closed her eyes and began to dose off.  
“I love you so much.” He muttered kissing her cheek before dozing off himself. When they woke up she groaned at the smell of brunch wafting through the door. She stretched feeling George still around her. She smiled and reached out and pushed his hair away from his face.  
"Alright love, time to wake up." He groaned pulling her tighter to him.  
She smiled and kissed his cheek. "George. What if your mum comes in and sees us?"  
“I’m up!”  
She giggled and rubbed his chest warming her fingers. "Go get dressed. I'll be down in a few, Love."  
He nodded before jumping up and rushing to his room. “Oh gross!” He said causing Adrin to laugh when he walked into their bedroom. “Do you two ever breathe?!”  
Adrin just giggled and begun to use her wand to work on her hair which had dried and become wavy.  
"Like you're one to talk. How late were you up snogging?" Fred shot back getting Amelia his shirt off the bedside table.  
“Not late, did you even sleep? Judging by the fact she’s shirtless?!”  
"Hey, go stare at your own girlfriend!" Fred snapped getting up.  
Adrinette came through the door putting in an earring. Her hair was in its normal ponytail, but instead of straight it had a slight curl. "What's going on in here?"  
“I swear they’ve had sex.” George said crossing his arms  
"What's it matter of they did George. You and I have as well." She said crossing her arms.  
"Wot?" Ron squeaked from behind her.  
“This is a fun game, really. Seeing how many Weasleys can walk in on me and find me half naked or find out something naughty about me.” Amelia nodded sarcastically. “Man, I’m missing Percy, bill, and Charlie now.” She nodded.  
“And yes, mate. We did, I mean, maybe a different kind and we would have finished if you hadn’t barged in.”  
“WOT?!” Ron squealed.  
Adrin pulled Ron against her and covered his mouth. "Keep quiet or your mum will hear." She whispered harshly.  
George groaned and walked to his dresser grabbing his Easter clothes. "I'm just going to change in the bathroom."  
Ron nodded furiously but looked to Fred when Adrin let go of his mouth. “What’s it like? I don’t mean personal, but like sex in general?”  
"We are not having this conversation Ronald, it's Easter. That has to be some type of sacrilege." She hissed. "I'm taking the boys downstairs so we can help your mother." She told her boyfriend as she dragged Ron by his ear. "And please at least pull your hair back Love."  
Once everyone was fine Fred looked to Amelia. "That's one way to clear a room."  
“That was embarrassing, thank God I heard his footsteps or he would have seen more of me than tasteful side-boob, and I’m sure wouldn’t want to see a mirror image of himself doing what you just were.” She smirked  
He smirked. "That's true. It could have been worse. He could have caught us with your legs wrapped around my head."  
“Mmm I like the idea of my legs wrapped around your head, just not George finding us that way. I mean it’s sexy in the ‘we can get caught way’ but he’s been high strung lately.”  
"Probably, judging by what he said, they didn't relieve his tension last night."  
“Still, he was acting like our dad more than your brother and my cool brother in law type person.”’  
"Adrinette is making him all responsible. I'm not sure how I feel about this."  
“Ooh honey, you haven’t realized you’ve been more responsible since me?” Amelia asked cupping his face.  
"Do you not remember the bathroom. Or how the week before we left I enchanted that statue of Dumbledore to float around and sing the Hogwarts song to the Drumstrangs?"  
“Okay, two instances, and the bathroom one we would’ve gotten away with if Harry hadn’t locked the door. You did pick on First Years less by not siccing Peeves on them, and you have been slightly less reckless, but I don’t want to CHANGE you, that’s why I haven’t stopped you.”  
"You don't stand a chance at that babe."  
“I don’t want to stand a chance at that, if I changed you then you wouldn’t be MY Fred. You’d be some other weird boy at Hogwarts in my year, and I don’t want that weird boy, I want YOU.”  
"Thanks love, I appreciate that. Now let's get dressed before someone get suspicious."  
“You’re right.” She says waving her wand getting dressed with hair done almost instantly. “Done.” She smiled  
He did the same and led her downstairs. Molly was standing at the stairs with her arms crossed. Ginny looked sheepish in the background playing with the food on her plate.  
“Goodmoring mum.” Fred smiled  
"Fredrick Fabian Weasley." She said calmly. Fred shifted uncomfortably.  
"I, uh, yes mum."  
"You sister just happened to let slip that Amelia didn't come back to her room last night."  
“Oh..um.” Fred gulped.  
“Maybe it’s best if I go.” Amelia said face burning.  
"No, we're all going to sit down and have a nice brunch. Then afterwards we're going to have w nice chat." George looked to Adrinette and sighed. "All four of you."  
Amelia gulped as well. A tear escaping. Even if she was considered a grown woman now she felt like Molly was a second mother to her. She felt that way since she befriended Ginny her fourth year at Hogwarts.  
Adrinette stood up and walked over to her friend taking her hand. "Come on, Ami. Molly made this amazing quiche."  
They all ate in uncomfortable silence, until Harry brought up the golden egg, also allowing Fred and Amelia’s bathroom secret slip. Amelia stared daggers at harry for the rest of the brunch.  
Adrinette looked at her friend and looked to George before clearing her throat. "Um, Molly, can I speak to you, in the living room real quick?" She asked wiping her mouth and standing up walking out of the room and casting a silencing charm.  
"What do you think she's saying?" Ron asked looking at them.  
Adrinette faced Molly and bit her lip. "Molly, Fred and Amelia may have had that little run in with the towels and such, but, It's George and I's fault that it even happened. We were in the 4th floor corridor. And then we've been in the Astronomy tower. And broom closets down at the pitch. We've done more at school than them, so if you're going to be disappointed in anyone, let it be me and George. Not them."  
“I don’t know, but I don’t think I can face any of you again after this.” Amelia responded  
"It’s not that bad." Ron assured her as George kept glancing to the living room.  
“I had sex with your brother and I was caught streaking through the castle by MCGONAGALL.”  
"I caught George and Pearman behind that tapestry by the door to the dormitory." Ron admitted looking down. George turned red.  
"No you didn't you git!"  
“George almost caught Amelia and I this morning.” Fred winced.  
"Seamus Finnigan cheered us on while we were making out outside the Herbology greenhouses." George looked at his brother. "We need to exercise more bloody control."  
“I had sex in your bed.”  
George stopped. "Wait, what?"  
“Oh Seamus cheered you on too? Did Dean as well? We had sex in your bed. What about making Neville’s face fifty shades of red?  
George took a deep breath and wiped his face slowly. He let out the breath before shaking his head. "I'm gonna kill you. " He muttered before launching himself at his brother.  
“It served you right for calling my girlfriend a whore you ARSE!” Fred yelled fighting his brother back as Arthur sat there stunned by the whole thing fork half way to his mouth.  
The boys were rolling around on the ground grappling. "Daddy, could you pass me a biscuit?" Ginny asked ignoring her brothers.  
“Oh of course pumpkin.” Arthur said passing one to Ginny. As Amelia attempted to vanish from existence.  
Soon the silencing spell feel and Molly walked out with Adrinette who was a bit red in the face, but smiling. Until she saw the boys.  
"What is going on here?" Both women asked their hands going to their hips.  
“HE HAD SEX IN MY BED!” George yelled  
"HE HIT ME FIRST!" Fred responded. Molly walked over picking Fred up by his ear.  
"I can't believe you George." Adrinette hissed picking her boyfriend by the arm. "I'm sure you were ready to do the same to Percy 's bed." She growled.

"You two are adults, I expect you to act like it." Molly looked to her husband. "Why didn't you stop them, Arthur?"  
“I was honestly in shock. They were the last ones I’d of thought would seduce girls because of their antics..”  
"Honestly." She sighed shaking her head. "Both of you sit down this instant. The twins sat down as Ami sat there wide eyed terrified.  
Adrinette sat back down looming calm. Harry Ron and George all gave her odd looks. "What, what's the look for?"  
“Nothing.” They said looking away.  
She raised an eyebrow before looking to her friend. "What's their problem?"  
“I don’t know. The fact that Fred and George just let almost every single time slip past their lips over Easter brunch.”  
Adrinette went pale. "They.... They did what?" She looked to Arthur mortified.  
“Yeah they did.” He said  
She put her face in her hands. "I might die of humiliation."  
“YOU? I had to sit here and endure!” Amelia replied  
Adrinette stood. "We should. Perhaps we should leave for a bit. Take a nice walk, or something."  
“I thought Molly wanted to talk to us...”  
"I know, but, Molly. I need to step out." She stood from the chair. "I'm sorry." She took out her wand. "I'll Come back later, but for now." There was a pop and she was gone."  
“Uh...So Molly..you wanted to talk to us.” Amelia said  
"Yes. We do need to have a serious talk." She told them nodding. "Arthur you can join in."  
The boys and Amelia made their way to the living room followed by the parents.  
They all sat down. Arthur cleared his throat. "So what are we discussing." Molly gave him a look. "Oh yes, uh, you are all still in school so... no sex."  
Molly sighed. "What your father is trying to say, is you all need to be careful."  
“Wait.. What?” Fred asked.  
"Don't do things outside where you are going to get caught. And be sure to be safe if you do have sex."  
“Amelia and I have been safe. The bathroom was a complete accident but we’ve been using protection.”  
Their eyes went to George. "We've been.... somewhat careful."  
“George!” Molly replied in a stern tone.  
"What mum?' He said defensively.  
“Use protection! I trust you know what condoms are!”  
"Of course I do. I just never carry them at school."  
“Fred! Take some with you to school and share them with your brother!” Amelia sat there fidgeting in her seat, feeling awkward.  
Molly looked at Amelia. "Oh dear, you look redder than their hair. I am a little disappointed you didn't wait, but I remember what it was like to be young and in love." Arthur blushed and looked away as the boys snickered. "I just want you to be careful. You're almost done in school, I want you all to finish before something big happens."  
“Yes ma’am. I didn’t want to disappoint you, and I really appreciate how nice you’re being. I went to visit one of my friends last summer, his mom was almost sure we were doing stuff, and she talked to me like I was a whore. Pardon my French, but I hadn’t even done anything then.”  
"Well, I don't want you to ever feel like that dear. As long as you're here you're a part of this family, but as a part of this family you have to behave and follow the rules. I do not want you going into each other’s rooms." George looked to Fred hoping he would stay quiet. He didn't feel he had done anything wrong by simply sleeping besides Adrinette."  
“Of course Mrs. Weasley.. um the reason I snuck into the boys room last night was because.. I had a nightmare. Oh I know it sounds childish! But it was about my friend Cedric.”  
Molly frowned. "Is everything alright dear?" She asked looking sadly at the girl.  
“Uh. I’m not sure. It takes place in a graveyard, and it ends with him dying, but I can’t ever see who kills him ma’am. Sleeping next to Fred is the only thing that halts these dreams.”  
"Alright then dear. I understand that. " She brought her hand and gently rested it on the girl's head. "Now, why don't you all go play a game of quidditch out back?"  
“Yes ma’am.” She nodded biting her lip as Fred helped her up.  
George looked to his mother and shook his head. "I think I'm going to go and see if maybe Adrinette apparated outside."  
“Okay, go ahead dear.”  
He walked outside and saw his girlfriend sitting in her dress by the pond. Her hand was moving over the surface as she leaned over it.  
“What’s wrong?” He asked  
"I don't know. " She frowned as her hand moved over the water again. "I'm trying to see deeper, but it won't let me." As she moved her hand a flash of green and red light was seen, but then it would fade. She sighed and sat back. Her hair stuck to her temples a bit from sweat. "It’s probably the water. It wasn't the best place to try, but when I got the odd fog that my grandmother talked about over my eyes I had to get here." She sat back looking over the water. "I'm sorry I left."  
“It’s okay, darling.” He said sitting next to her.  
She leaned her head on him. "I've never been good at this whole mortification thing. I suppose if I ever truly join the family I'll have to be used to it."  
“Oh yeah, definitely. That’s Why I have no dignity.”  
"Oh that's the reason, is it?" She gently nudged him and smiled.  
“Oh it is.”  
"I'm sure." She looked out onto the lake. "Promise you love me?"  
“Of course I love you!”  
"Good." With that she pushed him into the water laughing the whole time.


	13. In Cold Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Fic is spanning years.. just so people know.

Everyone waited with bated breath to see the winner. Hogwarts was already the champion, but it still remained to see whether it was Harry or Cedric. Amelia was sat squeezing Fred’s hand worried. Adrinette smiled as she held her bet slip she had gotten from George. That's when it happened. The band started as Harry appeared back on the field. A few people rushed down including the twins and their girlfriends. Amelia stopped short her mind catching up with her eyes. The band stopped and Adrinette took her friend's hand her eyes widening.  
"Oh my god." She whispered covering her mouth. Fred wrapped his arm around Amelia pulling her to his chest.  
Amelia screamed clutching onto Fred as sobs wracked her body. . Harry was clutching on to Cedric’s chest. “Oh God no!”  
“I couldn’t leave him! Voldemort’s back!” Harry screamed tears streaming down his face. Amelia was trying to push out of Fred’s arms shaking. Adrinette looked at him.   
"Get her out of here.” She shouted at him. She was crying as well. She didn't know him as well, but Cedric was a friend. She let go of George's hand and moved over to Cho hugging her friend and housemate tight.  
Amelia yanked herself from his grip wanting to see Cedric one last time. “No!” She sobbed  
"Amelia, come on." Fred whispered pulling her through the crowd as Amos wailed over his son.  
Her knees buckled.  
He caught her picking her up bridal style and carrying her close to his chest.  
“He’s gone Fred.” She whimpered.  
"I know, love." He just held her letting her cry into his chest.  
“I’m soaking your shirt.” She said in a very sad detached tone after awhile  
"It's just a shirt, Amelia. "  
“I know.”  
"Let's get you back to the castle."  
She nodded clutching onto him. “I could’ve stopped it...”  
"What was that?"  
“I could’ve saved him, Fred.”  
"No you couldn't have."  
“I saw it. Remember?”  
"I also you had no idea it was a premonition. "  
“If I was there Voldemort might not have killed him!!”  
"And he might have killed you instead." The only one of us four who could have helped Cedric at all would have been Adrin, but there was no way any of us could have done anything.  
“How could she have helped? I’ve known him my whole life we were neighbors! We swam naked in pools together when we were 3, we ‘married’ each other at 5, we knocked each other’s first tooth out at 7... I mean.. I should’ve been there. I was there for everything else.”  
"Amelia, you couldn't have been there and I wouldn't have wanted you to be!"  
She shrunk back into his chest. “I know, I’m sorry.”  
He sighed. "I'm sorry for yelling. "  
“It’s okay.” She whimpered. “He was the closest thing to a sibling I had..” her lip trembled. “That’s why I was mean to you back year one instead of flirting.. I was jealous of you.. Cedric was like a brother sure, but he WASNT a sibling, and I’ve always wanted one. You had enough to spare.”  
He kissed the top of her head. "I know. I read your diary. "  
“You read my diary?! That’s mortifying!!!”  
"Was I not supposed to? I thought you want me to know how well I use my "wand'." He was trying to get an emotional response from her. Any emotion besides despair, and anguish.   
An unexpected giggle erupted out of her. “I can’t believe you found it, you sneak.”  
"It wasn't hard. You wrapped it in your underwear. It was begging for me to take it."  
“Fred! That’s an invasion of privacy! You’re lucky I love you.”  
"I know I know. I hear that a lot."  
“Fred.. he’s gone.”  
"I know, love."  
She clung tighter to him. “I need Fire Whiskey.”  
"I'm sure there's some in the kitchen."  
“I won’t be able to sleep tonight if I don’t get any.”  
"I'll take you, Amelia. I'll take care of you." She started tearing up again as he took her to the kitchens.  
He sat her down and asked Dobby for the Fire Whiskey.  
“Miss Novak is sad! Miss Novak mustn’t be sad!” Dobby says running to get the whiskey  
"I'm sure you've heard what's happened Dobby." He told the elf pouring her a glass of Fire Whiskey.  
“Cedric only wanted Amelia Novak to be happy.” He says  
"Dobby, mate, can you bring us some of those meat pies? A whole stack load of them?"  
“Of course Mr. Weasley.” Fred sat there watching her drink. He held her hand gently rubbing his thumb over it.  
“Voldemort’s back.”  
"Yeah, I... I heard Harry."  
“I’m a half blood.”  
"You are?" He asked looking a bit confused. "I never knew that."  
“My dad’s a muggle.”  
"I didn't know that your dad was a muggle." Suddenly he was worried for her father and her. "I thought that you said that he played quidditch with you and your uncles."  
“He watched it.. Uh my uncles are my mom’s brothers. The Ackles.”  
"I... woah, the Auror Ackles?"  
“Both of them, Yes. My mother was Charlize Ackles, later Novak. As a girl she would help Mr. Scamander during the summers. She was later murdered by Antonin Dolohov when my father was at work actually. My uncles are the ones who found her. At least officially. ”  
"Woah, I had no idea. " he looked at her in wonder for a few minutes. "You know I don't care about all of that, right?"  
“ I know you don’t. Uh. I was with her when it happened.”  
"When what happened?"  
“He murdered her.”  
"He...." then he realized. "He would have considered her a..." He couldn't even say the word that his family had been called for years.  
“A traitor? Yes. Dolohov was about to find me in my bedroom when my uncle Jensen scooped me up and my uncle Jared apprehended him. He knew I was there; I heard a thud and checked it out. I saw my mom there. But I ran too fast for him and hid”  
He held her hand. "My God." He looked down. "I can't... And he's back now." Dobby came back over with the food. "Not now Dobby."  
“Sorry mr. Weasley.” He popped away. “Yeah.. I don’t tell people about my family for that reason. Most people barely remember being that young. I remember my mum vividly. I cry sometimes when I think people aren’t looking.”  
"I'm so sorry, Amelia." He played with her hands. "My uncle's Fabian and Gideon were killed by death eaters.”  
“By Antonin Dolohov, it’s like fate as fucked up as that is.”  
He sighed and lowered his head. "Can I get a bit of that?"  
She handed him her glass. “Of course.”


	14. Summer Part 1

The summer had rolled around. George had come to the Pearman home for dinner. It was his third time being there during the whole summer. Adrinette smiled at her boyfriend across the table. Her foot moves against his leg as she spoke to her father in Chinese before passing her brother the rolls. "Baba, George has something he wants to say. He has even kept it a secret from me."  
“Oh.. um.” George gulped his mouth suddenly dry. He grasped his glass of water and gulped it down. “Um.. I would like to ask you all for your blessing to take Adrinette’s hand in marriage.”  
Adrinette looked at her boyfriend and smiled trying not to laugh. She shook his head at her tact. "Baba." She began to explain it a bit better. She smiled as she explained. Her father asked a question and she nodded.  
He got up walking over to George. He held out his hand. "As long you tale care of my little girl. She is the world to me."  
He smiled. “Oh my god thank you!!!”  
Her mother just laughed but her brother was giving him a hard look. "Gege, leave him alone." George’s face fell.  
Adrinette excused them from dinner. "George needs to return to the burrow before his family starts to worry, what with everything that's happening.  
“Oh, yeah of course.” George nodded  
She chuckled taking his hand and taking out her wand and disapperating to the Burrow. "I know you're staying at the headquarters, but after that, I figured you'd like to be alone with me for a few minutes."  
“Yes I would actually.” He smiled  
She took his hand and led him down to the pond. "I'm happy you asked my family, George. That went very well."  
“I’m very excited.” He beamed.  
"Why are you excited?' She asked smirking.  
“Because I got the blessing, love.”  
"That all well and good, isn't it?" She played with his fingers.  
“It is! I’m so happy.”  
"Because you got the blessing from my family. You're missing one thing." She raised an eyebrow towards him hoping he got it.  
“What’s that love?”  
"You never asked me my thoughts on this, did you?"  
“Adrinette, I love you, don’t you love me?” He asked deflated.  
Adrinette looked at him and shook her head bringing her hand to his face. "Of course I do, but it's only polite to ask, Georgie."  
“I’m not asking you to marry me right now..” he said confused  
She raised an eyebrow. "But this is something we should discuss though. "  
George looked to her before quickly apparating away.  
Adrinette just stood there looking confused. "Wait, George." She hollered into the thin air.  
Fred was throwing a ball into the air as he caught it. He heard the pop. "How did it go, you two getting hitched?"  
“She broke up with me.” He said storming into the next room.  
He sat up. "What are you talking about mate? Thought you said you had it in the bag?"  
“I thought so too, piss off.”  
"What did she say to you?"  
“Basically insenuated that I wasted my time asking her family.”  
"That bitch." He muttered before looking to his brother. "Oh my god, George your ear."  
“What? What about my ear?”  
"It's bleeding like hell mate!"  
“What? IVE BEEN SPLINCHED!”  
Amelia barged in. "What's happened?" She asked looking at George.  
“Adrinette broke up with me and now my ears fucking bleeding because I was splinched.”  
"Sit down and tell me what happened." She said pushing him yo the bed and moving to take out her wand to fix his ear.  
“You do know that I’M your boyfriend, love?” Fred asked arms encircling her waist.  
"Of course I know, Fred. But obviously George is hurt and hurting."  
“I don’t want to talk about it.”  
"Tilt your head for me." She began to work on his ear. "It isn't that deep."  
“Thanks.” He muttered tilting it.  
"Why would she break up with you?"  
“She felt like I wasn’t respectful enough.”  
"Weren't you going to get her parents blessing?'  
“Yeah I did. She still broke up with me, and now I don’t know what to do okay? Just leave me be.”  
Fred frowned. "Georgie. She's just trying to help you."  
“I know. I’m sorry Amelia okay, I know you always get the short end of my temper.”  
Amelia nodded and bandaged him up. "It's alright, you're good to go. I think your mother wanted to talk to you when you got back." He nodded heading downstairs  
. Fred sighed. "I can't believe she would be like that. The guy went and lay his heart out right there in front of her family." He lay back on the bed. "You wouldn't do that to me would you?"  
“Of course not, Love. I love you so much it would be unfair. Especially since you would have had to ask my uncles. ”  
"That's a frightening prospect." He joked pulling her down onto the bed with him.  
“Mmm, yeah a bit” she nodded snuggling into his side.  
He smiled and pulled her close. "I'd be lucky to keep you the rest of my life."  
“You’re such a romantic.” She smiled  
"I gotta be." He told her winking.  
“I love you Freddie. Amelia Rose Weasley, It has a nice ring to it.”  
"It sure does." He laughed as he kissed her cheek and played with her hair.  
She turned over to face him. “How’d I manage to nab the good looking twin?” She teases  
"Well. You did break my nose which crippled my self-confidence."  
“Your self-confidence was already crippled when you thought I was going with Cedric.” She replied tone wavering at the end  
He frowned. "Well, I figured a strapping young man like him. What chance had I?"  
“All the chances, Love. I’ve always thought you were sexy.”  
"That's wonderful to know." He smiled and cuddled up to her.  
“Yeah well, with all those rumors going around people always assumed Ced and I were a thing.”  
"I did for a while there too, to be honest ."  
“What? Why? I’ve never been like touchy feely with him or anything?”  
"Gin told us you snogged at the concert."  
“What?? No snogging! No! I kissed his cheek for a kiss cam type thing but I never ever kissed him on the mouth!!”  
"That's not what Ginny told us you said in your letter."  
“Why would I lie to you?” She asked feeling accused. “I wouldn’t lie, and it’s not like it matters anyway, you asked Angelina to the ball being a prat, and guess what? I’m lying in bed happily with my boyfriend which is you, and Cedric is dead.”  
He moved back a bit. "Woah, I wasn't calling you a liar." He sat up a bit. "Amelia. I was just telling you what Ginny told me." He reached out to rub her arm. "Amelia, calm down love."  
“I’m sick and tired of everyone giving me pitying looks because they assume Cedric was my first boyfriend and he was murdered. He was never my boyfriend we were never romantic. We just grew up together. My first boyfriend and hopefully last is you.”  
"Then set them right, right away. Tell them that they can wank off." He told her taking her hand.  
“It doesn’t matter, once they realize we just grew up together it won’t get much better.”  
There was a knock on the bedroom door before it opened revealing Sirius.  
“Sorry I heard alot of emotion and wanted to check if everything was alright?”  
Fred looked to his girlfriend. "Is everything alright, Love?" He asked from his spot.  
“I’m fine, I..just miss my friend that’s all.” She said slowly meeting Sirius’ eyes.  
He sighed. "I know how you feel. It's like you lose a piece of yourself."  
“Exactly.” She nodded sadly.  
"If you ever want to talk.... I'm here hiding about because I can't leave."  
“Thanks Sirius.”’she smiled.’  
He nodded. "When is the other one coming here?"  
“Adrinette? Tomorrow I believe.”  
"I'll have Kretcher set up her room for her."  
“Thank you Sirius, If will help since there’s some trouble in paradise between her and George.”  
"I don't think I want to know. Dinner is on an hour I think. "  
“You know, you remind me of my dad.”  
"I do, do I?" He asked smiling from the door. "Then I should feel the need to remind you according to house rules. This door needs to stay open."  
“Sirius!” She scoffed face burning turning as red as Fred’s hair. He just laughed as he left the bedroom leaving the bedroom door open.  
Fred smirked turning to her. “We’ll sneak it closed later.”  
He kissed her neck briefly before getting up. "Last one to the kitchen is a rotten egg." With that he disapparated. There was a yell from Molly downstairs.  
“Fred!” She yelled running downstairs  
He just snickered and watched her reach them. "I win, love."  
“You cheated.”  
"Never said I played fair."  
“You’ll pay for that later.”  
He just laughed as Molly finished dinner and started the set the table. "For the last time, she's not coming, so don't even bother setting up the room." George told his mother and Sirius over dinner as they spoke about Adrinette.  
"Come off it mate, even if you two... You know. She'll want to be here for her best friend."  
“She’s coming Georgie. I’m sorry if it makes you uncomfortable. How about I make you my famous butterbeer cookies later?” Amelia asked.  
He just looked at her. "I'm not really in a sweets mood thank you." He muttered as he began to eat.  
Amelia sighed looking down. Ever since the whole Easter fiasco she felt like her boyfriend’s twin hated her. Her feelings and emotions being raw from Cedric’s death didn’t help things. “Excuse me.” She said standing up and apparating upstairs.  
Fred sighed. "Nice going mate." With that he popped out.  
Ron looked around. "So... how bout them cannons?"  
“Ronald!” Ginny elbowed him rushing upstairs after Fred and Amelia.  
Fred looked at his girlfriend. "I'm sorry he's such an arse."  
“It’s fine. He’s always hurting my feelings what’s new?””  
"You shouldn't be mellow with this. It isn't right the way he's treating you." There was a knock at the door.  
“Yes?” Amelia asks  
"It’s me, can I come in." It was Ginny.  
“Of course Gin.” Amelia replied sighing abandoning Fred on the bed opening the door.  
Ginny walked in and was holding out a chocolate frog. "Here, it's from my secret stash."  
“You’re so sweet Ginny. You are my favorite Weasley.” She teases before giving her a hug.  
Ginny hugged her back and smiled. "I know."  
"What am I, the next door neighbor?"  
“You’ve obviously never seen the muggle movies because the sexiest things happen between neighbors a lot.” Ginny rolled her eyes and looked away as Fred turned red.  
“Aww we’ve been dating for how long now and I still make you as red as your hair.” She smiles  
"Well, I make you scream like...."  
"I'm not listening to this!" Ginny yelled.  
Ginny ran out of the room.  
“Like what?” Amelia raised an eyebrow smirking.  
"Like we're definitely going to make the shrieking shack worthy of its name."  
“Freddie!” She exclaimed punching his arm but with a huge embarrassed smile on her face.  
"You know you love me. "  
“I’m not going to complain about the screaming either.”  
"I know you aren't. " he laughed and wrapped an arm around her waist.  
“Door open!” Sirius called  
Fred groaned looking down. "That man."  
“BIRTH CONTROL!! THATS WHAT I AM!” Sirius yelled.  
"You are the best form of birth control I have ever met."  
“I know!! You don’t want my ugly mug spying good sir.”  
There was a tapping at the window there was an owl sitting there. "Sirius, there's an owl outside." He raised an eyebrow but opened the window.  
Adrinette's family owl swooped in dropping a letter at Amelia's feet before landing on Sirius' s head.  
“That’s bloody creepy.” Fred says  
Amelia opened the letter. "Oh god."  
“What is it, Amelia?” Sirius asked  
"Adrinette's family is getting death threats.” she held the letter out to Sirius.  
“What?! Oh no!”  
"She said that her parents are going to stay in China on an extended mission for the ministry. She won't be here for a few days." Amelia rubbed her arm. "Someone should go get her."  
“I’ll go.” Tonks speaks up  
Sirius jumped a bit. "You have got to stop sneaking around like that."  
“Sorry!”  
"Thank you for offering to do that, Tonks."  
“It’s no problem.”  
Tonks handed Amelia a plate. "Molly asked me to bring this up to you. "  
“Thank you.” Amelia nodded taking it smiling.  
She smiled and waved to them. "I'll send this little tyke back with a note letting her know." She held out her arm and the owl flee to her.  
George is sitting at the table almost refusing to eat.  
"George, are you gonna finish That?" Ron asked. Usually when he did it caused George to finish his dinner faster.  
“Take it, troll.”  
Ron frowned. "What happened to you?"  
“Leave me alone you git.”  
"Oi, you don't have to be a prick." He shot back. Sirius walked in. 

"Can I talk to you, George?"  
“Oh.. of course.”  
Sirius walked him to the hall. "Adrinette won't be here for a few days." He handed the letter to the younger twin.  
“Oh.. my God!!!!!”  
"Calm down. When she's able to, Tonks will bring her to the headquarters. "  
“Okay.. yeah. I hope she’s okay.”  
"Are you sure. You seemed pretty upset earlier, mate. Like you were trying to care less."  
“I’ll be fine. I might be hurt emotionally but her family could be hurt physically, that’s what matters.”  
"That's good of you George." Sirius nodded. "We should get ready. We'll be getting more visitors in the next few days."  
“Alright.” He nodded. “Just please let me know when she gets here, I want to know she’s safe.”  
"You'll be the first to know." He promised.  
”I appreciate it.”  
Sirius nodded. The next couple days everyone was cleaning out what rooms could be reached. Tonks had left the group just after lunch. George was pacing in the upstairs banisters before Molly demanded he do something constructive.  
“What am I to do?!”  
"Come in here and do the dishes by hand."  
“Okay.”  
George did them and Molly put a silencing charm on the kitchen so he would stop jumping at every knock the house made.  
A day or so later Adrinette apparated on the scene.  
Tonks shook her head and sighed putting her hand on Adrinette’s shoulder. "Thank you Tonks, I appreciate it. "  
“It’s no problem, but a particular red head was giving us hell.”  
"Where is he?" She asked. "He didn't respond to any of my letters."  
“He’s probably scouring the pots and pans he’s been at it for days constantly scrubbing the new dishes having a go at Fred’s girlfriend...”  
"Why is he having a go at her?" She asked confused. He had no reason to be going at her. He was the one who stomped off, metaphorically, and he knew she would be there in a few days.  
“Something about Fred having his girlfriend in his space..”  
"Oh not this again." She sighed and looked around. "Where's the kitchen?"  
“It’s in the very back to the right.”  
Adrin walked to the kitchen and opened the door seeing George. "Hard at work, are you?"  
“Adrinette!” He exclaimed surprised before squeezing her.  
She squeezed him back. "I know I was delayed. I hope you weren't to worried about me."  
“Too worried?! I’ve been scared out of my mind!”  
She hugged him tight. "I can take care of myself, you know thay, Love." She pulled back. "I was more worried about you. They mentioned you in the letter. Then you didn't response to my owl."  
“I’ve been working like mad.”  
She put her hand on his cheek. "I'm sorry, Love. I didn't mean to worry you. And the letter arrive after you and I left. I got back to my parents freaking out."  
“I’m sorry, love.” He sighed  
She pulled him down for a kiss. "I love you, George." She assured. "I wish you would have let me tell you before you rushed off."  
“I thought you meant you didn’t want to marry me.”  
She paused. "George, of course I want to marry you."  
“You do?!” He beamed  
"Yes, I was just trying to tease you. Like you did on Valentine's day." She frowned. "I guess I'm not very good at it am I?  
“I wouldn’t say so, Love.”  
She looked up at him. "I'd be completely daft to lose you, George Weasley. "  
“Adrinette! You’re here!! I thought you broke up?” Sirius asked  
She looked at Sirius. "Oh hello... wait what?" She asked looking towards George.  
“I thought that’s what you meant.” He winced.  
"George..." She sighed shaking her head. "You really need to communicate better with me!"  
“I’m sorry, I will I promise.”  
She sighed before turning to the ex-prisoner. "Would you mind showing me where my room is. I'm very tired."  
“Of course, my dear.” He replies taking her bags and leading her to the room.  
"I'm sorry for... my dad was one of the men trying to find you... He technically still is since... He doesn't know the truth."  
“It’s no problem my dear.”  
She stepped into the room. "There's only one bed. Isn't Amelia going to be staying with me?"  
“She has taken to bunking with a Mr. Weasley thinking she’s sneaky.”  
"Yeah, she thinks she's sneaky." She chuckled.  
“Yeah well.. I can’t deny them a bit of happiness in these trying times. Especially after the death of her friend.”  
"They should be thankful for you being so lenient with them.”  
“They don’t know I know.”  
"I assumed." She sighed and hugged her arms. "Thanks for giving me a place to stay until school. "  
“It’s no issue. We wanted one of our own safe.”  
"I'm not one of your own. I'm not in the order. And I'm the daughter of an auror who's receiving threats.”  
“And?? You’re a lady who needs protection.”  
"Thank you." She took her bag and sat it on the bed opening it.  
“No problem, if you need anything call for Kreacher.”  
"Alright, I think I'll be fine though."  
He smiled leaving the room after nodding. She sighed and sat on the bed taking out her wand waving it as a few posters flew out.


	15. Summer Part 2

“My dad’s been asking when he gets to meet you...” Amelia sighed  
"Oh well... maybe before school begins." Fred suggested as he tried to mix a few things together.  
“I miss him..”  
"I'm sure Sirius could bring him here."  
“And my uncle’s? They’re Aurors.”  
"Oh, yeah that's right."  
“Maybe we should go soon?” Amelia smiled  
"Yeah, we can go whenever you like."  
“Really?! Fred! I love you!”  
He laughed. "I love you too."  
You’d love my dad.”  
"Oh would I?"  
“Oh yeah. He’s a muggle, he plays an angel on a tv show.”  
"He plays an angel?"  
“Yeah, ooh I’ll have to show you the show you won’t understand muggle tv.”  
"I don't understand muggle television, darling. "  
“I know. You’ll like it though. You could sell ways to view muggle television in your shop when you decide to open it, it would be eaten up by wizards interested in muggle things.”  
"We're actually working on a section like that."  
“Really? I want to raise our kids in a mixed environment.”  
"Our kids, eh?"  
“yeah?” She asked. “What about it?” She asked looking up from her sketchbook.  
"We've never talked about them. I should let you know I'm required to name my first son after George."  
“I’m okay with that even if he is being an arse.”  
"He is being an arse."  
“I know.” She replied smiling as she shaded the picture she sketched of him.  
"Whacha doing there?"  
“Oh..Nothing.”  
"So, can I see? " She flipped it to show him.  
"Wow... That actually pretty good."  
“You think? I wasn’t creeping you out was I?”  
"Nah, you even got my good side."  
“Every side is your good side.” She smirks.  
"Especially my... backside. "  
“All sides, Love.” She smirked kissing his cheek.  
"I wouldnt get too close to this, love. "  
“What are you doing?”  
"I'm making a boil potion. "  
“I don’t need these features obscured. I am going to back up.”  
"Probably the best idea."  
“I don’t want your face covered in boils.”  
"I gotta work on this. It's something we're developing. Fever Fudge. "  
“Oh I see.”  
"George's idea. Meaning he should be here helping."  
“He should but he’s being an arse and going through a hard time.”  
"Poor guy. Having to be in the same house as the girl who broke his heart."  
“I know.. still a troll though.”  
"Hey, we have the same face."  
“I meant personality hon.”  
"Oh yeah. He is a twat." Suddenly the door was thrown open and George walked in with Adrinette.  
"Amelia!" The girl rushed over hugging her best friend.   
"I feel my ears burning, what were you saying?"  
“George has been a twat is what I was saying.”  
"Yes, so I heard." Adrin said pulling back from her hug to look at her best friend's boyfriend. "Hey, what's on your face?"  
Amelia looked towards Fred. There was a boil slowly appearing on his face.  
“Fred!! Your potion is making you break out in boils!”  
He reached up and groaned feeling one. "Must be an airborne thing." He waved his wand vanishing the potion. But the damage was done on his skin.  
"Mum is going to kill us." George whispered.   
"I'll brew you two a cure." Adrinette said making sure to try and disinfect the air.  
“I better not get any boils Fred Fabian, I already had bad acne second year.. I will NOT relive that.”  
"We should be fine." He Assured. Adrin started to gather her ingredients from the boys collection.   
"What did you boys add to the potion. I don't want to make it worse."  
“Uh....” Fred said before rattling off the ingredients  
She began to add things bit paused. "You added Verstine root?" She sighed and kept going. "Even with this. You'll have that for at least three days if not more."  
"At least you'll be able to tell is apart." George joked.  
Adrin looked to Amelia raising an eyebrow. "We know how to tell you both apart."  
“Yeah, you two got me at the ball BUT that was because you big had long ass hair.”  
"Yeah, it obscured your features."  
“Like George’s neck mole, oh and the fact that Fred you my dear have a cuter face.”  
"At least my twin is devilishly handsome." Adrin smirked over the Cauldron.  
“Fred by far is sexier.”  
"I'll say, with that giant puss ball on his face. Who can resist." She began to stir the potion slowly.  
“Leave him alone. He’s still better looking than George.”  
Adrin just chuckled and added the last ingredient. "Come here Fred.” He sat beside her.  
She listed her wand and got a small glob of the potion and slathered it on the boil. As it soaked in the boil shrunk, but didn't go away.  
“You need to be more careful about your experiments, Love.” Amelia said  
"We're still trying to perfect it."  
“Maybe Adrinette and I could help.”  
"I'm not sure if we...." Fred started.  
"Which one if us got an O in her charms and Potions last year?"  
“You.” George replied. “Both of you..”  
She nodded. "So, you two may be jokesters, but Amelia and I are more qualified."  
“I can’t argue there.” Fred nodded  
"No you can't.” She looked over the boil. "You'll be fine. Write out those ingredients and I'll tweak it a bit so it's not toxic while in the air."  
Amelia laughed. “Sorry Freddie it’s just funny.”  
Adrin walked to the door. "I'm gonna go help Molly with some meeting preparations."  
“Okay.” Amelia nodded laying back on her bed.  
Fred looked himself over in the mirror. "Who do you think will notice first, Georgie."  
“Mum. Definitely mum.”  
"I don't know. Lupin is supposed to be here tonight to. "  
“I’m still saying mum.”  
"Yeah, that's true." He smirked. "Think she'll flip?"  
“Of course, you know she doesn’t agree with our shop dreams.”  
Fred was silent. "Good thing we need no one’s approval." Later that night George was curled up next to Adrinette.  
Adrin was cuddled up against him. She was breathing slowly and held tight to him snoring softly.  
“Adrinette Mei- lien Pearman, you are the best thing that’s happened to me... no.. no.. you’re gorgeous and I don’t deserve you... ugh.. no... ..just.. would you marry a git like me?”  
"Of course I will, you loud mouthed git." She nuzzled his neck. "No go back to sleep. I'm really tired. We can celebrate tomorrow, Love."  
“Really?! Oh my god yes!! Adrinette Oh My god you scared me.”  
She sighed and moved back. "If you don't keep quiet I will go to the livingroom." She yawned and looked at him. "What's that look about?"  
“I love you.” He said pulling her beck against his chest.  
She paused before shrugging and nuzzling against him. "Yeah, I guess I love you too." He chuckled before falling asleep.   
“Wait! Today?! We’re visiting them today?!l” Amelia beamed.  
"Yeah, mum said it should be perfectly fine. "  
“Oh my god! Yay!”  
"So why don't you go pack a few things."  
“I’ll be right back down!” Fred chuckled watching her rush off. She came back only a few minutes later with a bag before squeezing Fred.   
“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!”  
"Don't thank me, it's about time we went to see them, right?"  
“Yeah I guess so, but I can’t wait.”  
"You know how to get there, right?"  
“Floo Powder? Apparation?”  
"It's a muggle floo isn't it?"   
“Yes”  
"Then apparition."  
“C’mon, I’ll take us there.” Amelia said grabbing Fred’s hand. He took her hand and they were off.  
“Dad?”  
There was a sound of something falling over. "Amelia!"  
“Daddy?”  
"Amelia, my darling!" The man rushed in hugging her.  
She squealed when he squeezed her. “I missed you daddy! Oh uh... this is my boyfriend Fredrick.”  
Misha stood and was suddenly serious. "Oh yes, I've heard about you, Fredrick weasley. "  
“It’s nice to meet you sir.”  
"Of course it is." He turned to Amelia. "Your uncle's are coming over.”  
“Oh god.” She turns to Fred. “I am so sorry.”  
"Why are you sorry?"  
Just then two pops rang out. “It’s too late.” She said eyes wide.  
"Hello, I'm Jared fucking Ackles."  
“Oh.. hi I’m Fredrick Fabian Weasley.”  
"Yeah, I know. I've heard or you. I've also seen your record."  
“Easy there, I’m Jensen Ackles, this is my brother. I see you’ve been dating my neice.” Jensen said seizing Fred up, as well as mentally taking note of Amelia as if checking for signs of naughtiness.  
Fred looked to her. "Whats.... what happening?"  
“C’mon Fred! Let’s get our room set up!” Amelia replied seemingly oblivious before yanking him up the stairs.  
He followed quickly grabbing her bag.  
“This is my childhood room.”  
"It's very.... yellow." He commented.  
“My Mom was a Hufflepuff.” she shrugged.  
"My mum was a Gryffindor. Anything else clashed with our hair. "  
“I don’t doubt it.” She smirked. “Sorry about my uncles.. they’re overbearing. My dad will come around though. I can tell he likes you.”  
"That's what liking me looks like? If hate to see loathing me."  
“He’s just being an overprotective dad, trust me. Okay? Have I ever wronged you before?.....besides breaking your nose?”  
"There was the time you shoved a dungbomb in my pocket."  
“I meant after 6th year you git.”  
"Oh... well there was laughing about my boil."  
“I meant seriously steering you wrong..”  
"Then no, not since the broken nose."  
“Exactly.”  
"Okay then. I trust you."  
Later that night they got ready for dinner. “I can’t wait, this should be fun.”  
He was sitting on her bed watching her. "Dinner with family tends to be filled with fun, eh?'  
“Usually. My uncles are fun.”  
"They sound American. "  
“Oh, yeah. My mom was American. And so was my dad. They moved here because Mr. Scamander needed help, and my dad was offered a job on multiple television shows. It’s why my accent isn’t as prominent as everyone else’s.”  
"Why do the Ackles work here too?"  
“Some of the world’s best aurors, assigned here during the rise of Voldemort, and stayed here to monitor ever since.”  
"Oh, wow. Are they going to try and stop Voldemort this time?"  
“I don’t know, I don’t even know if they believe he’s back.”  
"Mad-eye says there's a lot of aurors like that."  
She nodded. “Let’s go it’s almost time for dinner.”  
He nodded and brushed his fingers through his hair. She took his hand and pulled him down the stairs. He followed behind quickly.  
He gulped as Amelia lead him into the dining room. “Hi Daddy!” Amelia smiled kissing her dad’s cheek.  
He stood looking at the uncle's. "Hello again.” Jensen and Jared just glared at him. He cleared his throat awkwardly and pulled out Amelia's chair.  
“Thanks, Love.” She smiled. “So how have you been uncle Jensen, and uncle Jared.”  
"We've been working on leads with the Cedric Diggory case."  
Amelia bit her tongue. “Yeah.. well.. can we please not bring him up?” She asked tears stinging her eyes.  
Jared nudged his brother. "Really, Jensen?"  
“Oh baby doll, I’m sorry.. I didn’t mean....”  
"Dinner is served!" Misha said bringing out a large pot of chilli.  
“Mmmm chili I missed your homemade chili dad.”  
"And I missed you, my little dandelion. Look at yiu, you've grown like weed. A whole eighth of an inch."  
“Dad... we all know I won’t see five foot one okay?” She blushed looking away. “Anyway.. this is Fred as I said earlier, remember? I told you about him.”  
"I've heard all about him especially during your first few years at that school."  
“Oh Daddy, hush now. We were both mischievous little shits to each other, and we found out after I broke my leg due to Viktor Krum.. you know uncle Jensen described him as the Russian beefcake, that it was because we both liked each other.”  
"I did not call him a Bulgarian Beefcake." Jensen defended.  
"Oh yeah, I remember getting that letter about your leg."  
“Fred here helped take care of me. We put aside our prank feud, and well now we’re here”she smiled taking his hand.  
Fred squeezed her hand. "Yeah, plus, we've been through a lot in the last year together. "  
“Ah yes. So Fred, you come from a big family? How do they like my daughter?” Misha asked  
"Well, my mom and Ginny are thrilled to have her around and my brothers think she's pretty amazing. Except for George. He's great with her as long as Adrin is around to keep him mellow. Otherwise the poor sod goes off the deep end."  
“Oh.. and what do you do when your twin goes off the deep end? Do you usually find yourself sympathizing with your brother or my daughter?”  
"I call him a bloody git and tell him to move along. Usually results in one of us staying in a different room."  
“He did punch George once.” Amelia nodded.   
“So, I see that you care deeply for my daughter?”  
"Well, course I do." He said shrugging with a blush coming across his cheeks.  
“What made you decide to bring her back at this time?”  
"What do you mean?"  
“Like, what decided that you wanted to meet us all of a sudden?”  
"Oh well, you know. It's the summer and she's been spending it with my family and I thought.... perhaps fair is fair and I should meet her’s."  
“Oh really? I suppose that’s a good thought process. So tell me, how was the first time? You know on easter?”  
Fred choked and coughed and hit his chest. "Wait what... I - I.... what are you asking?" His face was creeping up red.  
“Just know I know... ok?”  
"Oh, I..." He looked at Amelia.  
“It’s okay , Daddy we aren’t pregnant if that’s what you’re asking.”  
"Yes, we were safe! I swear. "  
Misha nodded. “I’d hope so.”  
"We always are safe." He quickly added.  
“Thank you for being responsible.”  
“Wait?! Our Amelia is having sex?!”  
Jensen was frowning. "Is that a good idea?'  
“It’s fine uncle, I love Fred.”  
"But you're our little girl." Jared defended Jenson's words.  
“Yes uncle I am and always will be, but im a woman now, and I’m in love.”  
"We're just not sure how to handle that. We've raised you since you were itty bitty."  
“I’ll be fine.. but if you’ll excuse me I need to grab myself a drink.” She nodded Walking into the kitchen.   
“Actually, um I’ve come to ask you three a very important question..” Fred muttered when Amelia was out of the room.  
Jared raised an eyebrow. "What's your question. Orphan Annie?'  
“I don’t get the reference sir, but I.. uh.. wanted to ask you all for your blessing to..Er... take Amelia’s hand in marriage.” Fred replied mouth dry. He grabbed the glass in front of him taking a huge swig to quench his thirst.  
The men all looked at each other. Misha turned to Fred and frowned. "Why would we do that?"  
“Because.. I.. I love her very much. She’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I know I was mean to her in her early years but I love her and I’ve met my match and I’m 100% certain I’d die protecting her.”  
"Well, then you have my blessing." Misha told him. "Boys?" He asked looking at the other two.  
“I’m not so sure.”  
“How do we know he’s not prancing our princess?”  
"I can't. Not since last April fool's. She made me swear not to prank her again. "  
“What did you do to her last April fools?!”  
" Well, it was my birthday but It involved purple hair and a shocking hairdo."  
The uncles Stoney expressions collapsed once Jared snorted and they both erupted into a fit of laughter. They held one another up as they lost their shit.  
“Uh.. does that mean I have your blessing? I’m sorry I’m just... very confused.”  
Jensen snickered. "Well, Jared?"  
“We give our blessing. You should’ve seen your face.” Jared bellows a laugh.  
"What... just happened?" He asked looking at the three men.  
“They’ve been playing hardarses this whole time. They’ve liked you since Mia told them you were a prankster.”  
"Wait. I sat through all of that... that's bloody brilliant!"  
“We know!!” They laughed.   
“Did I miss something?” Amelia asked holding a glass of lemonade leaning against the doorframe.  
Fred just laughed. "Nah, just bonding. "  
“All my boys are bonding? Aw I’m so proud!” He just looked at her uncles and chuckled. She came back into the room and took her seat beside him slipping her hand into his.  
He smiled as they finished their dinner. "Anyone for Exploding snap?"  
“Ooh Yes!” The uncles cheered  
"I'll sit and watch." Misha assured them.  
Later that night Amelia lead Fred back up to her room. “They love you.”  
"Yeah, I think they do." He said smiling.  
“Not as much as I do though of course.”  
"I would hope not, but I think your uncle Jensen might be into me."  
Amelia snorted. “The handsome one of my uncles? You’d only be so lucky.” She teased. “Poor moose.”  
"Moose?" He asked snickering.  
“Have you seen how tall he is? What made them soften up anyway?”  
"I told them about that prank I pulled."  
“Oh I see.”  
"Yeah, they laughed pretty hard. "  
“I see. I love you Fred.”  
He pulled her to him. "I love you too Amelia." His hand moved to take hers. "So much that I never want to lose you."  
“I love you that much too Freddie.” She said furrowing her eyebrows wondering where this came from.  
"And you know you're the best thing to ever happen to me, yeah?"  
“Of course.” She nodded walking around the room making herself comfortable for bed.  
"Well, I wanted to know." He got off the bed. "If you would marry a sod like me."  
She turned around dropping her jewelry into the box surprised. She threw a hand over her mouth staring at him for a moment.  
He looked nervous. "I've been working on saving up for a ring, but I just want to go into the year, knowing that no matter what we'll be together."  
“Oh my god!” She said a tear slipping down her cheek before nodding. “Of course! Of course! Yes I’ll marry you!”  
He laughed and lifted her up in a giant hug.  
“Oh my god!” She laughed.  
He smiled spinning her.  
“Warning, I’m about to cry...”  
"I might too."  
She laughed before he set her down. She buried her face in his chest crying a bit from happiness.  
He held her close to his chest and laughed kissing the top of her head.  
“I can’t wait Freddie. I want to be a Weasley.”  
"Well, once we graduate we'll go and do just that. Make you a Weasley."  
She nodded. “Okay. I can’t wait!”  
"Neither can I." He told her smiling.


	16. Return to Hogwarts

Two months later it was time for school again. Adrin stuck by George's side as they walked. None of the kids were by themselves. Adrin saw other kids with their parents and she felt tears sting her eyes. She turned and Molly kissed her cheek wishing her a well year. She nodded before pulling away from her boyfriend and hurrying onto the train.  
"Bye." amelia muttered thinking back to Cedric feeling all hope drain.  
Fred and George split up trying to find the girls.  
"Freddie, we're over here!'  
Adrin was putting her trunk up before letting her kitten out of its cage.  
"Fred can you put my trunk up there?" Amelia asked smiling sweetly at him.  
Fred obliged quickly. George looked at His girlfriend who was staring outside the window with her arms crossed.  
“What’s wrong love?” George asked  
She looked at him briefly. "Nothing... just missing mum and dad." She told him before looking back outside as the scenery rushes by.  
"I’m sorry love." he pouted.  
"It’s not your fault." She sent a smile his way. "Im going to go find Cho and the others. I want to talk to the team about training this year."  
"Training, isn't that the captain's decision." Fred asked raising an eyebrow.  
"Oh... I am the captain. I found out in my letter."  
"You too? i was nominated after Cedric's passing. I.. wasn't sure if i should accept or not." Amelia winced.  
"Well, I accepted." She grabbed her robes out of her bag. "I'm going to change while I'm gone. I might be back before the train gets there. "  
“Okay..? Bye Adrin.  
"Do you think I did something?" George asked after she had left.  
“I have no idea? Has she pulled further away from you recently? I can go talk to her?”  
"Not since...." He looked at the door. "No, maybe we should just let her be."  
“Since What?”  
"It's nothing, never mind."  
“Okay.. snappy.”  
He just leaned back. "I've got cards, who wants to okay black jack?"  
“Ooh, okay. I think we should play strip poker one of the nights at school.” She smirked over a George knowing he was her match in competitiveness  
"Like you could beat me. You can't keep a straight face to save your life."  
“Oh but I can.. I’ll have you naked before you can say ‘shit’.”  
"Ooh, Freddie, I think she's hitting on me."  
“Am not!” Amelia said facing burning a bright red before looking away. “Like I’d hit on you, troll.”  
"Oi, me and your beu have the same face."  
“Same sexy face, but totally different personalities dimwit. Also, same face doesn’t necessarily mean everything else..” she said eyes dropping lower before meeting his gaze.  
"I assure you, I am definitly more impressive."  
“I doubt that. Fred is very very well endowed. I scream every time. I doubt you're capable” She practically purrs.  
He raised an eyebrow. "I don't want to try. I am many things, but I do not cuckhold."  
"I wasn’t offering!" She wrinkled her nose. "I would never ever want to lie with you Georgie. You may share my lovers face, but as far as i'm concerned thats all you share, and even more.... hes the good looking twin."  
"Hey I resent that. "  
"It's true mate. I'm a magnet." Fred told him smirking.  
"I could sit on that face all day." Amelia said pinching Fred's cheeks. "God i love you.. maybe after the feast we could sneak off somewhere..." she smirked.  
George groaned. "Alright I'm out of here. " he got up and left the compartment. As he walked down the hall he heard a familiar sound. It was Adrin giggling. He walked and peered into the compartment. Inside was Adrin and three other Ravenclaw's one of the two males had his arm around her shoulder and was showing her something in a book.  
He knocked on the compartment door anger bubbling dangerously close to the surface.  
The Ravenclaw's all looked up. Adrin covered her lips as she kept giggling. She smiled at him and waved him in not getting a clear look at his face.  
"What the bloody hell is going on in here!?" He growled seeing the ravenclaw's arm tighten around her.  
"Jimmy here is sharing the Oomancy predictions he had over the summer. Apparently he's going to get pregnant this semester to a beautiful baby ostrich." She snickered.  
"It's not funny. I must have muddled the results." Jimmy said laughed as the other girl shook her head.  
"You need to use lukewarm water. You probably didn't let it sit out long enough." She told him matter of factly.  
“Why is his arm around you?”  
Everyone shared a look. The other girl had her legs across the other males lap. Jimmy looked confused. "Because he's my friend?" She said slowly. "This is my study group George. We've been best buds since first year. "  
“Yeah.. well that makes me incredibly uncomfortable. It looks more than buds to me.”  
Adrin frowned and stood up. She looked back to her friends before walking to the door pulling him out of the compartment and into one inhabited by a few 4th years. "Buzz off. I need this compartment." When they didn't move she growled. "Now!"  
Once they were alone she turned back to him. "What is that about?"  
“That doesn’t look just friendly to me you know? And you’ve been distant with me! I haven’t seen you smile in forever but suddenly Dante puts an arm around you and you giggle uncontrollably?”  
She glared at him. "He is one of my best friends!" She told him harshly. "And maybe Its because I've been surrounded by you and your family while my own has been chased out of the damn country." She moves away from him. "Is this some jealousy thing, or do you just not fucking trust me?"  
“So my family is a burden for you is it? They’ve done nothing but try to love you, and I do love you and have loved you and I’m REPEATEDLY shoved away from you! I trust you, but lately you’ve been acting like you don’t care about us anymore even though I proposed to you. A proposal that seemed forced on your end.”’  
She clenched her fist. "I love your family and I love you George Weasley. I wouldn't have said yes if I hadn't meant it. You're the genius that woke me up while practicing instead of going to the bathroom and practicing like a regular bloke." She sent a chilling glare his way. "I care about you more than you know, but I haven't had any type of sympathy from you. Not one question on how my family is doing. Just so you know I have no idea because they can't reach me." She rushed up and pushed him in the chest. "My dad is getting death threats and my mum had to leave all of her children behind so that we would be safer." Her eyes were brimming with tears as she moved passed him and out the door without another word.  
Amelia had been walking down to find the cart lady when she saw George standing there alone.  
“George?”  
He looked up at Amelia and ran his fingers through his hair. "Hi Amelia."  
“George are you crying? Oh my god! What’s happened?!” She said rushing to him.  
He told her about all Adrinette had just told him and about the whole Ravenclaw compartment. "I... I don't know what to do, Amelia."  
Amelia dragged him to one of the benches. “Okay. So you need to fix it. She will keep pushing you away for some time.. just know that. So. First, you need to apologize.. and then you need to start asking about her family. I’m not saying what she’s doing is right because pushing your significant other way is wrong, but she isn’t the only one in the wrong. Her family is being threatened. So just calm down and let her calm down.. Okay Georgie?” She asked a hand on each shoulder. Once he nodded she just kissed his cheek and hugged him. “Just don’t be such a troll. You’re starting to act like Ron.”  
"That's when I know I'm starting to act terrible." He murmured and closed his eyes sighing. He gave her a side hug. "Thank you for the advice." He told her as he stood and walked from the compartment. He passed the Ravenclaw one again and saw the three Ravenclaw's comforting Adrin. He moved his hand to knock, but was blocked by three separate glares sent his way."  
There was a tap at his shoulder. In front of him was a very slight and tanned Slytherin boy. He had dark hair and free eyes to match the emblem on his shirt. "Hey, Weasley, I heard about the argument in the car. News spreads fast." He cast a frosting and silencing charm on the compartment before realing his arm back and socking George in the eye. After letting the man drop he glared at him. "If you know what's good for you, you'll leave Adrinette alone from now on, got it." He turned and brushed off nonexistent dirt as he walked away back to his own car.  
"Oi mate, what happened to you?" Fred asked seeing his brother as he searched for Amelia.  
“I was just shocked in the eye! I got in a fight okay with Adrin and Dante punched me!”  
"Who the bloody hell is Dante?"  
“A slytherin in our year, I hear his hair is insured for $10,000 galleons, he does broom commercials in Japan, I heard he ran into Krum and Krum told him he was handsome...”Amelia said  
"What is she going in about?' George asked his twin pointing to Amelia.  
“Dante... Dante Hobbs. He’s a slytherin in our year. He’s been good friends with Adrin and I for forever.”  
"Yeah, well he just socked me and walked away."  
“Oh god Georgie.”  
He rubbed his face. "He told me to stay away from Adrin."  
“I’ll talk to him okay?”  
"Yeah, thanks for that."  
“It’s no issue.” Amelia said turning to find where Dante had gone.  
He was playing exploding snap with a few friends in the food car. He smirked as he won a few galleons.  
“Dante can we talk?” Amelia asked her friend.  
Dante looked at her briefly before placing down his cards in the table assuring his friends that he's be back. "What's up Amie?" He asked once they were away from his friends.  
“Look... it’s about George. Could you please try to be nicer to him? He is Adrin’s boyfriend..and he’s a dumb boy I understand that. He doesn’t always think things through, but his heart is in the right place. In his defense Adrinette did pull away from him quite a bit to be considered alarming. If Fred did that and then I found him with his arm around someone I’d be upset too.”  
"Well, Adrinette isn't you Amelia. Her and I have known each other the longest out of a lot of people in our year. She pulls away, that's what she does. And weasley should have realized that she does that. Instead of acting like a Jealous imbecile, why not try to.. I don't know talk to her like she's a real person?" He shook his head at Amelia. "I'm sorry, maybe I could have done something nicer. Like invited him to a tea party. " Dante fixed his tie. "Let him know he should watch his back around school. I have eyes and ears around just about anywhere."  
“Dante, we both know Adrin can handle herself. Georgie knows the ins and outs of the castle better than anyone I know except Fred. He loves her and I wish you would see that. You’re just being a jealous tool. I hope you know an remember that I was a much better duelist than you and if you so much as lay a finger, a hex, or any form of spell or potion on George I will hunt you down myself. I will not allow you to single out George because he had a right to be upset. I know you knew Adrinette 2 minutes before you knew me, but remember that I’m watching you.”  
"Adrin needs me right now and we all know it." He rolled his eyes. "But whatever you say cupcake." He waved her off as he went on his way. He returned to his friends and went about his day until the train stopped in Hogsmeade.  
When he was walking down the road Amelia bat bogey hexed him. “Call me a cupcake one more time.”  
A few others laughed as it was quickly dispelled by Adrinette who raised an eyebrow but didn't question it and walked to the carriages waiting for Amelia and Dante. Dante sat in carriage after much bickering from the Asian girl. "It's our last year. We have to."  
“She’ll be riding with us.” Fred replied arm encircling amelia’s waist before she could climb into the carriage.  
Adrin frowned. "What are you talking about Amelia Dante and I have always ridden to the castle together. Even in the boars first year." She looked to George. "Why don't we all just ride together."  
“As long as the snake doesn’t bite.” Amelia said sauntering into the carriage. “He should know better than anyone that I could’ve also been in slytherin, I’m sure that doesn’t qualify me as a cupcake.”  
"You have and always will be a cupcake." He said laughing.  
"And you will always be Guilinggao. Bitter to the core that I beat you in Raveclaw." Adrin smirked and nudged her snakey friend in the side as the carriages moved. Adrin was sitting next to George and would glance at him now and again.  
“You were almost in slytherin?” Fred raised an eyebrow  
The three looked at eachother. "We all were. But Amelia here was the one who caused the hatstall. It just could tell if she was going to be a badger or a snake." Adrin smiled at her best friend. "Don't you two remember?"  
“Not really.. too busy checking her out in our preadolescence.” Fred admitted scratching his neck.  
Dante rolled his eyes. "There's a reason you two were in Ravenclaw." Adrin rolled her eyes.  
"I know it's hard, but play nice, Dante. " she scolded.  
“Hey! Leave my boyfriend alone. I swear to god Dante one more thing about Fred or George and I will kick you off the carriage... while it’s moving.”  
Adrinette frowned. "Why don't we just all sit in a tense silence for the remaining the minutes, eh?" She snapped having enough of the bickering.  
Amelia sighed grabbing Fred’s hand and moved to fix her sweater with the other one. Her hand brushed George’s.  
George looked at her before making a face and looking at Dante before rolling his eyes. Adrin looked to her boyfriend and saw the hand touch. She frowned a bit before turning to Dante. "So how was your holiday?"  
"Better than yours, so I hear. I was sorry to hear about your family. I know my dad was livid when he heard. Do you know how your parents are? Only a few people at the ministry know where they are apparently."  
"I've gotten one letter from them since we all went out separate ways. They were worried, but I'm sure they're okay." She looked to George. "Thanks for asking, Dante."  
George growled when he felt Amelia pat his hand reassuringly almost hearing Amelia mutter ‘it’ll be okay’ to him. “So Fred,how much mischief are we gonna get into this year? Any more streaking?” She smirked.  
"Ah love, you know me too well. Perhaps this time we should have a back uo, lest McGonagall catch us again."  
“It was definitely memorable. I’ll never forget it that’s for sure.”  
"Neither will I." His arm wound around her waist as he pressed a kiss to her cheek.  
“You...did what?” Dante asked  
"They went streaking and got caught by professor McGonagall. I would have helped if someone hadn't had me otherwise occupied." For a second she smirked at George knowingly before looking away again.  
He smirked remembering. “You were complaining when I had you pinned against the wall, darling.”  
"Perhaps because someone took my wand and muttered 'they'll be fine' the one of us wound up in detention after the fact."  
“You could have told me to stop, doll. Someone didn’t mind the kisses I was leaving on their neck, or the...” George continued.  
“Let’s sneak out and have sex tonight.” Amelia whispered to Fred.  
“I would have gotten detention if Amelia and I hadn’t streaked bum arse naked through the bloody castle apparently!!!” He replied eyeing his brother.  
Adrin shifted a bit as the carriages came to a stop. Dante hopped out and held out his hands for the girl's to take as they did every year so he could help them out.  
Both girls took it much to the twins’ discomfort.  
He smiled and ruffled Amelia's hair before flicking Adrin's ponytail. He looked back to the boys. "Are you two coming or what?'  
They both growled before climbing off the carriage.  
Adrin linked arms with Dante and reached for Amelia's hand. This would truly be their last time walking in through the school doors not heei first day back at Hogwarts.  
“Our last first day.” Amelia sighed.  
"I can't believe it." She leaned her head on Dante' shoulder briefly before leaning her head against Amelia's. "This is our last year you two."  
“I know. But I can’t wait for my next adventure outside Hogwarts.” Amelia smiled turning to look at Fred.  
Adrin sighed as they made it to the doors. "I'll see you both in classes. " he assured before walking into the great hall. Adrin looked at the twins.  
"Is something the matter?"  
“I don’t like him..” Fred muttered  
"What are you talking about Fred, he's one of our best friends. I met him when I was a kid."  
“I don’t like the way he looks at Ami.”  
"How is he supposed to look at her?'  
“Not at all.”  
Adrinette turned red. "What is it with you Weasleys, honestly."  
“Nothing is wrong with me looking out for my girl. Okay? I love her.”  
"You don't have to look out for her. He's our friend." She looked to her boyfriend. "George?"  
“There’s a CERTAIN way he looks at you two” Fred sighed  
"There's nothing happening between any of us."  
“I didn’t say there was, but in his mind he wants there to be.”  
"I assure you he does not want that. With me especially."  
“Did he ever have a crush on Ami?”  
"Like for five minutes 2nd year. Then like many others he started pandering to other girls." She growled. "Please tell him he has nothing to worry about, Amie."  
“I like red heads.” Amelia smiled to her boyfriend. “So you have no competition.”  
Adrinette reached over and took George's hand.  
When they entered the great hall, the two couples were being stared down by a toad covered head to toe in pink. She was glaring at George and adrin’s hands and Fred’s arm around Amelia’s waist.  
Adrin looked up and raised an eyebrow before kissing George’s cheek. "I love you.' She assured.  
Amelia kissed Fred on the lips. “See you tonight love, I love you.” She smiled  
The girls sat the boys headed for their table.  
During the speech the toad took time to make her own speech. “Are you fuckin kidding me” Amelia whispered to herself.  
Adrinette met eyes with few of her friends. She didn't like the thought of the ministry interfering with school.  
After dinner Fred caught Mia on her way back to her common room pulling her into a passageway.  
He smiled pressing his face into her hair. "You look beautiful. "  
“Thanks. You don’t look too shabby yourself.”  
He smiled twirling her tie around his fingers.  
“What’s on your mind Freddie?”  
"This ministry witch. I don't like the idea of her being here."  
“I don’t either. I hope we can still have fun this year.. I mean she seems hateful did you see the way she glared at us?”  
"I definitely did see." He assured smirking.  
“Why are you smirking?”  
"Were gonna make her life hell."  
“I hope so, she’s already awful.”  
"Oh most definitely."  
“I love you, we’re gonna have to be careful about sneaking for our wedding planning.”  
"Oh yeah, definitely."  
“I can’t wait! I already have a dress picked and I’m saving for it, I have more than half the money already.”  
"That's wonderful. " he sighed. "I wish I could help with it."  
“Hush! I don’t need help! After Christmas and my birthday I’m sure I’ll have enough.”  
"Are you sure?" He asked holding her chin.  
“Positive, why?”  
"I just feel as though I should help."  
“Babe, it’s fine. Looking the part of a bride is my gift to you on our wedding day.”  
"Then what should my gift to you be?"  
“Your last name, making me yours, giving me children to bear eventually..”  
He smiled. "Aren't those gifts for me as well?"  
“The last two, but the last name is good for me.” She smiled  
"Oh yeah?" He asked smiling.  
“Yeah. Plus you’re my gift.”  
"You're the best gift I could ask for. "  
“Sweet talker.”  
"I'm always trying."  
“Want to sneak to the prefect bathroom?”  
"I'm definitely feeling that right now."  
“Then let’s hurry.”  
He hurried and pulled her to the bathroom.  
“Lock the door this time.” She teased waving her want so the taps began pouring the soaps, oils and water into the tub, as she stripped her clothes off. He chuckled and did just that as he stripped. Amelia groaned as the warm water washed over her skin. Fred took off his clothes before jumping in. She smiled cuddling up to him in the water. He smiled and pulled her into his lap. She smirked gripping his thighs.  
"Easy there, cowgirl."  
“Easy there?” She raised a brow  
"I want to enjoy this bath with you a bit first."  
“Well of course.” She smiled.  
He smiled and kissed her gently as he held her to his chest.  
“Promise we’ll bathe together when we’re married? I find it comforting.”  
"We'll bathe together all the time." He promised.  
“Good.” She smiled.  
He smiled and brought his hand to her head before kissing her passionately.  
“I don’t want to sleep in separate parts of the castle.”  
"It's only for the school year. I promise ."  
“I know.. but with Voldemort at large again, what if something happens?”  
"Nothing will happen to us. I promise. "  
“I’m trusting you..”  
"Well, you should trust your future husband shouldn't you?"  
“I should shouldn’t I?”  
"Most definitely." He told her smiling.  
She smiled. “It’s good I do.”  
He smiled and kissed along the side of her face.  
“You and your kisses.” She laughed  
"I enjoy kissing you."  
“Oh what a coincidence I love being kissed by you and kissing you.”  
He chuckled and held her hips.  
“Let’s hope Umbridge the walking toad doesn’t catch us leaving..”  
"At least this time we'll be wearing clothes."  
“That’s true.”  
"We really shouldn't streak our first day back.  
“You’re right. We shouldn’t.”  
"Do you want to?"  
“Do YOU want to?”  
"Always." He told her smirking.  
“Then let’s do it.”  
"I love the way you think. "  
“Of course you do. That’s why I’m your fiancée.”  
"That among other reasons."  
“Like what?”  
"Well, you're beautiful, and smart." He smiled kissing her. "And oh so caring." She blushed. He chuckled watching her.  
“You’re making me blush.”  
"I can see that."  
“Hush.” She said smirking relaxing against him feeling very much like a content feline.  
He leaned back and closed his eyes. "I love you."  
“I love you too, you say that as if you feel like something bad is going to happen. You say it at least a hundred times a day.”  
"I never want you to ever think I don't. Especially with what happening in the world."  
“You’re too good to me.”  
"You're too good for me."  
“Don’t you ever say that Fredrick Fabian!” She scolded slapping his arm.  
"Hey." He jumped  
“Don’t you dare ever say I’m too good for you!!”  
"Why not?"  
“Because I’m not!!”  
"We're perfect for each other then."  
“Exactly.. I’m not better, I’m a half blood, I’m scared all the time, I’m not brave...”  
"But you're kind caring and so very loyal."  
“So? Loyal compared to brave?”  
"Oh definitely. "  
“It doesn’t compare Freddie.”  
"It doesn't?'  
“Loyalty compared to bravery? Bravery is better.”  
"Loyalty means more."  
“I don’t think so... stop thinking like that.”  
"Thinking like what?" He seemed confused.  
“Stop thinking that you’re not good enough for me.”  
"I'm not. What makes you think that I'm thinking that. "  
“Oh...um.. legilimens.”  
"Wait you mean?" He covered his face turning red "bloody hell."  
“Freddie... I barely ever read your mind before.”  
"Oh, but you do now?"  
“I don’t mean to usually. Only when we’re fighting is it on purpose.”  
"Why when we’re fighting?"  
“Because I don’t want you to break up with me, and I read your mind to see if that’s even a thought..”  
"You know it never was?'  
“Just an insecurity I have, usually you think QUITE the opposite... I’ve never known anyone who like is turned on when theyre angry...”  
"Well, it's not completely my fault that I get turned on by a good yelling match."  
“How is that not completely your fault?” She giggled. “Should I be concerned that you get turned on by yelling?”  
"Nah, everyone has something, right?"  
“A kink they’re ashamed of?”  
"I'm not completely ashamed of it. "  
“Oh..” She smirked  
"What's that look about?"  
“Do you like it when I’m... in charge?? Is that what it is? A little honey badger exerting dominance over the lordly lion? ”  
"A honey badger, you're a cupcake love."  
“A chocolate cupcake filled with the blood of my enemies...” she said making her best angry face.  
He couldn't help but snicker at the look she gave. She pouted.  
"You're too cute babe."  
“I’m not trying for cute I’m trying for neck snapping.”  
"Good luck."  
“Let’s go. It’s getting late and we have classes tomorrow.” She replied standing up  
He sighed. "Yeah we do.  
“I don’t want to either, I don’t even want to go to my common room... what if you slipped me into the boys dormitory?”  
"I’m not sure the fat lady will let me bring you in."  
“The one time Fred Weasley can’t sneak me anywhere...”  
"I know. I wish I could."  
“It’s cold.” She said shivering.  
"Yeah, let's get dressed." He waved his wand at her and watched her dry.  
“Oi, Be careful! I don’t want to lose a limb!”  
"I know what I'm doing."  
“Okay. As well as that might be... still be careful you git.”  
"I'm not a git." He said pouting.  
“Aww look at my little darling, you’re my git.”  
"I definitely am."  
“Dry off, and let’s get going.”  
"I am dry." He assured her grabbing his clothes.  
“You wouldn’t be if we weren’t in school.” Amelia winks before opening the bathroom door once he was dressed.  
"I wasn't dry most of this summer then."  
“And you loved every minute.”  
"Definitely." They looked around peering down the halls and began sneaking. He led her by the kitchens and kissed her as he left her at the barrels.  
She looked back towards the barrels as an unexpected sob bubbled out. Her only friend in her house. The closest one anyway... would never again be waiting for her by the fire.  
Fred didn't hear as he went to the Gryffindor common room. Down a bit though George slipped out of the kitchen. He looked at Amelia. "What. What happened?"  
“Cedric isn’t here anymore...” she said in a small voice curling up against the barrels  
He frowned and sat next to her. "Cedric was a good guy. Just... try to imagine he graduated last year."  
She sniffled and bit her lip to contain a sob her lip trembling dangerously as tears began pouring down her face.  
He paused and held out a cake. "Pastry?'  
She looked up at him before a watery smile replaced the anguish and took it, hand brushing his. “You’re not so bad when you aren’t being a twat.”  
"And you're not so mad when you're not a sassy.... my mother doesn't like me using the other word."  
“According to everyone I’m not sassy just a cupcake, do you reckon we argue cause we’ve met our match in hard headedness?”  
"Oh most definitely." He said nodding.  
She leaned against him resting her head on his shoulder. “Tell me a story Georgie?”  
"Okay. Have you heard about the time Ron broke out you broomstick?"  
“No I haven’t.” She shook her head taking a small bite of her pastry.  
He began to regale her every detail of the experience. Before long Amelia was sound asleep curled into his side, glaze clinging to her lips from the pastry. He was snoring soundly his head against a barrel.The next morning a couple Hufflepuffs found George and Amelia curled up for warmth. They ran out and had Colin Creevey snap a photo of the twos supposed infidelity because they were confused. Amelia was a Hufflepuff. Didn’t that make her loyal?


	17. Calm before the storm

George eventually woke up groaning at sleeping against a wall. Amelia was still asleep. George looked around 2+2 not adding up to 4 in his brain... how the hell had he gotten there? He hadn’t registered Amelia’s presence yet. When she shifted he looked down. Had he really fallen asleep while talking to Amelia the previous night?  
She was muttering in her sleep slowly starting to stir. He raised an eyebrow shaking her slightly. She opened her eyes... confusion clouding her features.  
"Hey, we slept outside your common room."  
She rubbed her eyes before sitting up completely. “Oh yeah.. you were telling me the story of Fred turning Ron’s bear into a spider...”  
"And I finished it."  
“Sorry Georgie... but thanks for last night. It means a lot.”  
"Yeah, maybe we can finally get along."  
“... That sounds scandalous....us getting along after sleeping together outside my common room. Not that that isn’t similar to what happened to all of us...”  
"How did that happen?"  
“Well, you and Adrin, Fred and I didn’t all get along right? It isn’t unlike that...I’m joking.”  
"That’s true."  
“Yeah, well we should get to be great hall.”  
"Yeah, let's get going."  
Amelia helped him up and walked to the great hall with him chatting about Ron’s arachnophobia. Fred looked up spotting Amelia wearing the same clothes from the night before. George was wearing his sleeping jumper under his robes. Adrinette watched the two confused. She frowned and looked towards Dante.  
“Porcu-fine.” He winked before noticing the look on her face. ‘You okay?’ He mouthed.  
She looked back to her boyfriend a moment before nodding. "Yeah."  
‘Meet me here at 11.” He mimed  
She nodded before going back to her breakfast playing with it instead.  
“Morning gorgeous!” George said strolling to the Ravenclaw table to kiss her cheek.  
She dropped her fork before looking at him forcing a smile. "Morning, love." She told him kissing his cheek.  
“What’s wrong love? Please speak to me Adrin.”  
"It’s nothing, just excited to start classes again. You know me."  
“You’re hiding something babe, I know you.”  
"George, I just really want to start classes. Plus, since when do you go get Amelia from the Hufflepuff common room. I thought you were going to meet me by Ravenclaw tower this morning?"  
“Oh, yeah about that...” he began scratching the back of his neck.  
She sighed before grabbing her messenger bag. "I have to go; Dante and I have Divination first thing, so we should get to class." She got up and walked out of the doors. Dante followed after packing his own things up.  
George growled walking over to Gryffindor, but not before nodding slightly at Amelia who was watching him concerned assuring he was fine. Fred watched the scene unfold suddenly disinterested in his breakfast.  
"What's wrong with you mate?" George asked his brother as he sat.  
“Why are you still in your jumper? And walking in with MY girlfriend?”  
"We started to get along last night. I fell asleep and didn't get to change." He looked back at the doors. "Did my girlfriend leave with that Slytherin asshole?"  
“Yeah She did, and you slept with my girlfriend?? What the hell?!”  
"She slept on me. I didn't even know I had fallen asleep or else I would have snuck away."  
“I don’t like that it rubs me the wrong way.”  
"It was innocent Freddie. I'm your twin brother. Why would I do that?"  
“Why wouldn’t you? My girlfriend is sexy as hell.”  
"She's also... as you said. Your girlfriend. I have my own.... I think."  
“You didn’t deny my girlfriend is sexy, and how would i know? If you find her sexy, and your relationship is on ice right now you might pursue my cupcake.”  
"Dude, I'm not going to say your girlfriend is ugly, but I'm not attracted to her, at all."  
“Good, cause if you did.. I’d punch your face in.” Fred growled.  
"Calm down. Sleep on the wrong side of the bed?"  
“Just one without my girlfriend while you got all cozy with her while I was wishing I could have been.”  
"Maybe you should have stuck around. She was crying when I got there."  
“Why was she crying? What did you do to her?”  
"I didn't do anything. She was missing Cedric. "  
“Oh.. I didn’t even think about that..”  
"Yeah, I told her to imagine he had graduated."  
“Did that help?”  
"That and the story about you transfiguring the teddy bear into a spider."  
“Oh she knows about that now, eh?” He laughs. “I should go talk to her. I feel bad. I'll wait though. She saw me give you a dirty look.”  
"Just say you found the peanut butter in your socks."  
“WHAT? Why is there peanut butter in my socks?!”  
"Don't ask." He said quickly getting up grabbing his toast and rushing out of the grand hall.  
“GEORGE!” Fred yelled jumping up.  
Amelia came over. "What's going on, Freddie?"  
“George put peanut butter in my socks!”  
Amelia couldn't help but snicker. "Why your socks?"  
“No clue.” He groaned. “So you fell asleep on George last night?”  
"Yeah, I must have been really tired."  
“Mia, I love you.. but I need to know and I need you to tell me honestly...”  
She raised an eyebrow. "What is it, Freddie?'  
“You-You’ve never liked George right? You aren’t with me just because we share the same features?”  
She frowned. "Of course not. I love you Fred. Always have."  
“Okay it’s just lately you’ve been getting close to George...”  
"I thought you would be happy about that."  
“I am. I’m sorry I’m just a jealous troll.”  
"You are." She kissed his cheek.  
“Astrology tower, lunch meet me there.”  
"I'll be there with bells on."  
He leaned down kissing her. “I can’t wait til lunch.”  
"It'll make class unbearable."  
“Sit next to me first hour? We have it together.”  
"Is this an excuse to hold my hand?" She asked smirking.  
“Oh definitely.” She smiled and pulled her bag close.  
They walked to their first hour, Fred sitting next to her. Amelia took his hand as snape strode into the room. He waved his wand and the lights went out as he walked to introduce the rules and potions they would be doing the semester. The projector roared to life. Fred slipped his hand out of Amelia’s. She briefly glanced at his, but shrugged flexing her hand. She almost startled when she felt him grasp her knee. He smiled at her and moved his finger along the curve, his eyes were focused ahead though. Amelia furrowed her eyebrows for a moment listening to Snape drone.  
Slowly his finger circled up higher up her thigh. She glanced at Fred, but didn’t stop him. He continued up to the top before circling back down. She bit her lip, watching Snape change the slides.  
He frowned on, but that didn't stop Fred from leaning over. "Pay real close attention to him, love. "  
Amelia watched and half listened to Snape. Thank god she was a good actress. Fred’s trailing fingers causing some very sinful thoughts to enter her mind.  
His fingers caught the edge of her underwear and played with the hem. "Miss Novak, what is the answer?"  
“Please Professor Snape, sir, it’s the elixir to induce Euphoria. It causes instant happiness and cures depression.”  
"And what I'll effect can it have?" He asked as Fred's fingers danced over her center over her underwear.  
“Excessive singing, and nose tweaking, it is best to add a sprig of peppermint to counter balance the effects, sir.”  
He glared hard at them. "10 points from Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. I would like yo have everyone's attention completely, including yours and Mr. Weasley's.'  
“But sir, that is clearly the elixir of euphoria.”  
"It is, but I saw Mr. Weasley snickering and whispering in your ear. Now pay attention. "  
“Sorry sir.” She muttered face burning.  
Fred retracted his arm and smirked into his hand getting her attention before licking his finger.  
She bit her lip, feeling her panties dampen. Her boyfriend was an ass.  
Soon potions ended and Fred took her hand leading her to the hall.  
“What the bloody hell was that in there Freddie!”  
"Nothing love." He whispered pushing her behind a pillar kissing her deeply.  
She gripped his shoulders in surprise but moaned into the kiss. He smirked as he held her.  
“Almost fingering me in Snape’s class is naughty mister.”  
"Well, I wasn't actually gonna finger you in class. Not today."  
“I said almost.”  
"I know. I'm just letting you know." He told her smirking.  
“You said not today...”  
"That I did."  
“What are you up to Fredrick Fabian?”  
"Nothing you need to concern yourself with, love."  
She shook her head. He just smirked and kissed her forehead.  
“What’s your next class Freddie?”  
"Charms. I know I have that with my dirty sock ruining brother."  
Amelia laughed. “In the muggle world that sentence would be taken highly different.”  
"I don't get it." He said raising an eyebrow.  
“In the muggle world boys masturbate into socks.”  
He looked disgusted. "Is there a lack of tissues in the muggle world?'  
“They don’t like their families knowing, because the families know when a large sum of tissues and lotion go missing.”  
"Wow, mum just... throws boxes at us boys. We have that pyramid in the bedroom."  
“And that’s for....Oh gross.”  
"I thought you knew that."  
“I honestly never paid attention to what’s in your room.”  
"You were in there.... a lot." He chuckled.  
“In your room? Well I was often preoccupied with a certain red head.”  
"Oh yeah, which one. There's many of us."  
“I think you know which one..” she smirks. “He’s.. tall.. especially by my standards.. his hair was long at the time...”  
"It’s Bill isn’t it?"  
“Bill and I? Interesting..” she smirked teasing him.  
"He does get all the girls."  
“Nah, he’s not the one I love or lust.”  
"You love and list this guy, really?"  
“Oh yeah. Love and lust.” She bit her lip. He just smiled kissing her.  
“It’s hard not to lust when he’s teasing me in potions.”  
"You liked that, eh?'  
“Oh I loved it.. it’s exciting.”  
"I thought so too."  
“Hmmm let’s see how many classes we can get away with it in?”  
"I like that idea, love."  
“Mm but our next class isn’t together.” She pouted  
"Just think of me often.” he said smirking.  
“Oh...okay?” She giggled He smiled watching her walk. “See you third hour.”  
"Of course. I love you. "  
“I love you too.” She smirked kissing him quickly before rushing off to next class.  
She didn't notice him gently waving his wand in her direction. She rushed to transfiguration. He hurried to charms.  
Amelia took a seat in the middle of the room next to Dante. He looked forward bored.  
"Hello, Amelia. You look flustered. What happened?"  
“Oh nothing! Just got in trouble by snape.”  
He raised an eyebrow. "Okay then. Did you know this year Adrinette is going to get lost in a dark and wretched place? That's what Trelawney told her."  
Amelia looked over at him. “Really? Wonder what my future will be.. I won’t know til after dinner.. and when is that woman ever right?”  
"What's after dinner?" He asked raising an eyebrow. "And every seer has their day. Look at Adrinette."  
“Sorry I meant before dinner..I’m... distracted.” Amelia muttered as her mind flashed to Fred.  
Suddenly her underwear shifted against her. "Because of the Snape thing?"  
“Oh yeah.” She gasped  
"You're getting red, Amelia."  
“Oh.. uh...”  
He was going to say something else as McGonagall came through the class. Amelia’s mind drifted to Fred in Snape’s class. The movement happened again, like his fingers rubbing her.  
She squirmed in her seat, but it only was worse. Dante nudged her trying to get her out of it.  
“Sorry.. um.”  
He frowned. "Do you need to go to the hospital wing?"  
“No I’m fine.” She smiled. What had Fred done?! He shrugged as he took out his text book and began to read. She bit her lip feeling her underwear writhe against her. He sat through the class flipping the pages. Eventually he wrote a note sliding it over.  
‘Did Fred do something to you?’  
“Fingered in Snape’s class’  
‘Fingered?' He wrote back looking confused.  
‘As in sexually, over my underwear’  
‘Why would he do that in class?’  
‘We had a disagreement that’s probably why.’  
‘What disagreement?’  
‘I...fell asleep with George.’  
‘Fell asleep with him?’  
‘I cried.. i couldn’t go in the common room after Cedric, George found me.’  
‘Is that why you're sitting like your back it aching’  
‘I’m sore as hell.’  
‘I can see that.’ There was a tap on the desk up front.  
"If you both don't stop passing that note, I will be taking it."  
“Sorry professor.”  
He apologized as well before folding up the note. Amelia sighed listening to the lesson as her underwear kept rubbing against her. She was going to kill Fred, and then kiss him.  
They finished out the lesson Dante helped her out. "Are you gonna make it to your next class?"  
By this point Amelia could barely move without her underwear shifting. Legs wobbly.. “I should be fine..”  
"Do you need me to help you?'  
“Please..”  
He helped her to the next class making sure she got to her seat alright. Fred slid into the seat beside her giving Dante a weird look. Dante gave him a glare in return.   
"I gotta meet Adrin for the open timeslot we have. We'll see you later. " with that he pulled away leaving the room.  
“What the bloody hell did you do to my underwea..” she trailed off gasping.  
Fred just snickered at her. "What makes you think I did something?"  
“Every time I so much as..ah..think about you.. or stop it.. it rubs me.”  
"Yeah, I might have something to do with that."  
“And I can’t I’m close..” He waved his wand and it stopped.  
“I couldn’t walk..”  
"Is that why Mr. Snake brought you to class?"  
“Yeah... because of you!”  
He raised an eyebrow. "Upset?"  
“Just really turned on my underwear is soaked.”  
"I kind of want to feel." He whispered in her ear.  
“Go ahead.”  
He smiled and let his hand trail up her leg. Amelia felt slightly embarrassed by how her body reacted. He smirked feeling the wetness.   
"That's my good wet girl." He whispered in her ear.  
She shivered. “Freddie..” She purred. He smiled pulling away. She whimpered.  
"Easy there, just think about lunch. "  
She smirked. “In that case I will go to the bathroom.” She excused herself. As soon as she excused herself two Hufflepuffs slid in next to Fred.


	18. Trouble in Paradise

Fred frowned. "Can I help you two?"  
“So.. your girlfriend was caught outside our common room with your brother, we figured you’d want to see the picture we snapped.”  
"I know what happened?" He said as he took the picture offered to him.  
“Yeah well, she kept curling up closer mumbling his name in her sleep.”  
Fred took it and saw the couple in the picture getting real cuddly. "What the hell."  
“Told you, thought you’d ought to know.”  
"Yeah, thanks. "  
A few minutes later Mia slipped back into her seat apologizing to the professor. Fred was taking notes his head turned away from her.  
“Hi baby.” She whispered to him.   
He just shrugged and shushed her. She frowned trying to take his hand needing to touch him in some way. He pulled his hand away and switched hands to write with the opposite hand.  
“Did I do something wrong?”  
"We'll talk about it later, Okay?"  
She just stood up abs rushed out of class. She could feel the hostility rolling off his body in waves.  
Adrin and Dante were walking with linked arms down the hall chatting. That's when they saw Amelia. Adrin let go of Dante and rushed to Amelia's side. "Amie, what happened?"  
“Fred..” was all she managed. “He’s mad..I don’t know about what... I mean we had a disagreement earlier about George, but I assured him that I just wanted him and now for some reason after being a mischievous lil shit towards me edging me all fucking day he’s being cold.”  
Adrin frowned at the story. "What is wrong with those two." She hissed and looked hard at her friend. She had assured that she wanted Fred so there wasn't a need for her to be jealous right? Adrin sighed. "I'll talk to Fred about whatever is going on."  
“Don’t....just don’t. I’ll be in my common room during lunch..” Amelia sighed walking off.  
"Amelia, please don't." She went to follow but Dante stopped her.   
"She needs a little bit by herself." Dante assured her as they walked to the great hall.  
Amelia tapped the barrel and then slipped into then common room curling up by the fire.  
Adrinette sat quiet watching the doors. She saw the twins and quickly stood. She walked right last George and grabbed Fred by the shirt collar. Once they were outside the door and off to the side she held him still. "Alright. Start explaining why my best friend is now currently crying in Hufflepuff house, you asshole."  
“SHES CRYING?she didn’t seem to cry snuggled up to my brother.”  
"What are you going on about?" She asked glaring at him.  
“LOOK.” He said shoving the picture in Adrin’s hand.  
She looked at the picture and realized that it was definitely her boyfriend there. She stared wide eyes at it for a few moments. "No...." She shook her head. "They.... they wouldn't do that to us, would they?"  
“I mean George and I are twins Adrin. We are ALMOST completely identical. I mean.. what if she’s wanted George this whole time?”  
"Are you listening to yourself?" She asked looking back at the picture. Her hand tightened into a fist. "There's no way. She would have told me. "  
“If she knew you fancied George, not really.”  
She shoved the picture back at Fred. "You're lying." She told him quickly before turning and hurrying away from him.  
Fred shook his head. Amelia headed back into the great hall her eyes were puffy.   
“Mia?” Draco asked furrowing his brows walking up to her. As Adrinette roughly bumped shoulders with George when she scurried from the hall. He blocked her movements into the hall trying to get her to look up at him.  
“Yes Draco?”  
"Is something the matter... you look...-" there was a loud bang.   
Adrinette walked in. Her eyes locked on George and she sniffles tears on her face. She walked to him and pulled him out of his seat to stand before her. Then she pushed him. "I can't believe you... my best friend." She hit him in the shoulder. "You arsehole!" She yelled before Dante came over grabbing her arms and pulling her out of the great as McGonagall walked over looking at George.   
"Mr. Weasley, are you alright?"  
“I’m alright professor.” George said eyes following Adrin. He was confused, what about Amelia? What did she mean?

“I.. I had a fight.. like I don’t know what I did!” Amelia said to Draco. Despite him being a slytherin and the dark rumors of his family. Despite her half bloodedness.. he was never cruel to her.  
"Did you want to tell me what happened?"  
Amelia risked glancing towards the Gryffindor table. “I suppose it can’t hurt?”  
George hastened towards the hall. He ran out in time to grab Adrinette's elbow.   
"Adrin, tell me what I did so I can fix it!"  
She turned and slapped him. "If you want her so badly go to her then. Don't pretend you don't know what you did." With that she grabbed Dante's arm dragging him off.  
“What the hell?!” George asked rushing to Fred.  
"Hey, get off of me."  
“What’s wrong with you? What did I do?!”  
"You slept with my girlfriend.”  
“Yeah, she was crying over Cedric and I told her the story of you terrorizing Ron. She fell asleep on my shoulder and I was to trying to be nicer to her like you wanted, you git.”  
"Why comfort my girlfriend when you can't even comfort your own?"  
“My girlfriend keeps pushing me away and running into the arms of Dante. It’s not my fault you’re blind to your girlfriends grieving.”  
"Maybe YOU shouldn't have chased Adrin away from you by being a prat!"  
“I didn’t do anything!” He exclaimed getting into Fred’s face. “I asked her to marry me.”  
Fred stepped back. "Then... fuck."  
“She’s been distant since her family Freddie. I’m worried. Now as for Amelia you’re blind, mate. She was really torn up.”  
"I asked her to marry me too, mate."  
“Wait what?”  
"I asked her to marry me at the end of summer."  
“I asked Adrin at the end of summer too..”  
"Wow, mate. That's honest to God weird."  
“Wow..   
“We’re identical.” They said in unison. They stared at each other for a few seconds.  
“And he fuckin just yanked his hand away.” Amelia replied telling Draco upset.  
"He yanked his hand away?"  
“I tried to grab his hand in class, and he yanked his hand away and shushed me. He never shushes me. Well, there ARE times but when we’re sneaking.”  
"Maybe he was trying to concentrate?'  
“This is Fred we’re talking about; he only concentrates on me, pranks, and quidditch.”  
"Maybe there's a prank he's doing?"  
“He wouldn’t be that cruel”  
"Why not talk to him."  
“If he shushed me he won’t talk to me.”  
"Then talk at him." She looked up Fred catching her eye glaring at Draco.  
Fred watched her and gulped. "Amelia." He called out gently. She crossed her arms in a ‘what’ gesture.  
He walked slowly over. "We... can we talk?"  
“I suppose.” She replied. He watched Draco move away scoffing.  
“Finally wanting to talk?”  
"About earlier... I got jealous.'  
“Over?”  
"Over the fact that instead of me you went to my brother for comfort. My twin brother. "  
“I didn’t go to him, he showed up.”  
"Why didn't you say anything to me though?'  
“It didn’t hit me until you left.”  
"I just-you turned to George. That what got me."  
“I didn’t mean to Freddie. I promise. The only person I’d want to lay with is you. Plus you have a sexy face that I love. I mean hot damn Freddie.”  
"We have the same face, Amelia." He said quietly.  
“No, not completely. Your face is more defined, and you have a straight nose despite the breaks.”  
"But... do you ever see him when you're with me?"  
“Elaborate? Do you mean sexually?”  
"Probably.. yes. Sometimes that's what it feels like."  
“No! I don’t see George! I see you! How could you even think that?”  
"Because of this picture of you snuggling with him!" He held out the picture.  
“Maybe I saw you! Did you think that? That I saw YOU in George and not the other way around?!”He was silent looking down.  
“I love you Fred, if you think otherwise maybe you need this back.” She said slipping off the ring he had recently bought her.  
"Wait, Amelia. Please no."  
“What am I supposed to do Freddie? I’ve never once almost called you George. I made that mistake at the Yule Ball, since then I’ve learned better. And every time we have sex I’m screaming YOUR name not George’s.”  
He looked at her. "Then why won't you talk to me about what's bothering you?!"  
“I was going to! You already left and I didn’t think it was bothering me anymore until I found myself bawling on a stone cold floor.”  
“Why did you fall asleep against him?"  
“He was telling me about the time you turned Ron’s teddy bear into a spider when I was crying and then I just fell asleep.”  
"So you were comfortable enough with him to do that. And then your housemates decided to show this shit to me."  
“If you don’t believe me. Take the ring back. That’s all I can do about that if you don’t trust me. I’ve never done anything to you, nothing to make you think otherwise, and now you’re even doubting your brother whom you shared a womb with.”  
"Well look at what happening with Adrin and George. What if he tried to move in on you like that Amelia?"  
“I wouldn’t have George. I don’t like George. I’m not attracted to George. He might have the same face as you but you two aren’t as identical as you like to think. I can’t believe you right now!”  
"Okay so I'm fucking elf conscious of myself."  
“Why? What have I ever done to make you self-conscious?”  
"It's a constant feeling with my brothers."  
“Whatever.” She said. “I need some time alone.”  
"Wait, Amelia, no. Please don't do this. "She raised her hand ready to slap. Before shaking her head and just walking away. He stood there watching her walk away from him.  
She bumped into George grabbing his arm and dragging him with her.  
"Wait, what's going on?"  
“Fred thinks I’m in love with you George. Like we’re doomed to hate each other forever.”  
"I thought we were doomed from the start."  
“I don’t hate you George. I love you but like a brother in law.”  
"What just happened?" He looked around confused as they walked.  
“Fred thinks that you and I are secretly in love. And that I’ve been seeing you secretly.”  
"I couldn't stand to be in a relationship with you. No offense. "  
“That’s mean, George!! I wouldn’t want to be with you either, twat.”  
"Exactly, see."  
“Well you’re cute George...but not as cute as your brother just saying.”  
"I know Ronald is adorable.”  
“Oh gag! I was talking about Fred!” He just snickered.  
“No offense but ew on the rest of your brothers.” She shook her head. “I’m skipping class for the rest of today.. wanna skip with me?”  
"Sure, I have an idea of what we can do, come on." He led her to the one eyes witch statue.  
She nodded following him. “Hurry up Georgie.”  
"I'm hurrying." He took out his wand and tapped the statue. She smirked but waited and pulled George into the passageway. He laughed and ran along her towards Hogsmeade.  
“Where are we going George?”  
“The Three broomstick of course."  
“Ooh okay, Butterbeers or Fire Whiskeys on me.” Amelia smiled  
"And why's that, Novak?"  
“Because I’m NICE.”  
He just smirked. "Right."  
Dante and Adrin were also in Hogsmeade on their hour break. "I can't believe that he would do that. " She said rubbing her arm. "Am... am I a bad girlfriend? Did I chase him away?'  
“You are so not a bad girlfriend Adrin, it could be one honest mistake, or maybe he doesn’t deserve you. I don’t see Amelia being that vindictive though, our little Hufflepuff cupcake.”  
"But maybe she got to see how sweet be actually can be this summer. And maybe she can love him better than I can." She scratched slowly at her arm biting her lip.  
“George has done nothing but got her a date to the ball when Fred was an ass. Why would she fawn over George?”  
"Because, deep down under all of that arseness he's really sweet and carrying." She assured her friend as they walked.  
“Okay, but he’s stared multiple times if not hundreds of times he finds Amelia homely”  
"And what does that make me? Amelia is so much more exciting than I am." She told him as she ate a piece of Honeyduke's chocolate.  
“You are so blind Adrin, George Weasley is head over heels for you”  
Adrin sighed. "I don't know what to think after this." She told him looking away her eyes catching a head of red hair. "George?' She wondered outloud.  
“I didn’t see anything, want to get a firewhiskey at the broomsticks?”  
She was quiet staring at the empty space on the street for a few seconds. "I could go for a butterbeer. "  
“Let’s go then, but honestly adrin he’s allowed to comfort a friend right? It could honestly just be a mistake. Amelia did lose Cedric, and Fred isn’t always the most perceptive and George likes to sneak Cauldron Cakes from the kitchens...”  
"I know, you're probably right Dante." She told him as they walked through the door to the three broomsticks. She ended up walking into Dante who was frozen in his spot. "What are you?"  
In front of them were her best friend and her boyfriend. She could tell thanks to the nose. They were facing each other, but they also had their lips pressed together. She opened her mouth for a seconds as if to say something. Finally it came out. "I'm leaving." She told her friend before turning and running out.  
Dante stormed up to the couple. “You sure are a bunch of fucking whores aren’t you?!””  
George looked at Dante shocked. "Wait, that's not what it looked like!" He assured.  
“Really? Cause it sure looked like you were about to shove your tongue down Novak’s throat!”  
"I wasn't going to shove anything into anything!" He Assured the male holding up his hands.  
“Then why are you two here alone? And why were you snogging, especially after last night?” Dante turned to Amelia. “You’re just a whore aren’t you? Trying to bed brothers? To think I called you my friend. Well, no longer I don’t want to be friends with the Weasley twins’ personal slutty ho bag.”  
"Hey, watch what you're saying about her." George called out glaring at Dante. "Asking us why were here, why the hell are you here?'  
“Getting protective of your side bitch eh? Because Adrin needed a break from hearing about the scandal!”  
"Wait, Adrin is here?" He looked around. "Listen Dinkle, what happened was two assholes bumped into us."  
“Not anymore since she saw you song her. Likely story, what would you say if you had intercourses with her? That you tripped and fell into her vag-”  
George pushed past Dante and hurried out of the bar. He looked around trying to find his girlfriend. He saw her ponytail and ran after her.  
Amelia punched Dante in the face. “Don’t you EVER utter those words again!”   
Dante spit out a tooth and held his gushing nose. George caught her wrist. “Adrin baby please let me explain.”  
Adrin looked at him tears running down her face. "Why, so we can go in this vicious constant circle?" She sniffled looking away from him.  
“No love I want you to really listen to me. Two arseholes bumped into Amelia and I in the 3 broomsticks, my lanky arse legs aren’t good for stopping a tumble. I literally fell into Amelia. As for last night, I was just trying to take your advice and be nicer to her, nothing was sexual, nothing was romantic. she was having a cry and I tried to cheer her up. She cried herself to sleep.”  
Adrin looked at him and shook her head. "I just...." she was quiet. "George. I don't know what to believe anymore. I understand comforting her and all, but what would you think if you found me snuggled up to your twin?" She asked looking him in the eye. "You would be absolutely livid.  
“Adrin we were just sitting next to each other and we fell asleep. I couldn’t predict that nor could I predict any half-conscious snuggling, to her I feel exactly like Fred if she’s unconscious, did you think about that? And yeah I would be furious, neither of you lost a housemate.”  
Adrin glared at him. "No, I didn't lose a housemate, but I might lose my family, George." She pulled her hand away. "But I suppose it doesn't matter anyway right, because none of them died. And I'm not some blonde Hufflepuff." She sniffles again wiping her eye. "Maybe... Maybe this whole getting engaged and thinking about our future together was just too quick. Maybe we moved to fast George. Or is it Georgie now?"  
“Don’t you dare pin that on me Adrin, I’ve been TRYING and trying and trying to please you and comfort you but instead you’ve been seeking out Dante, don’t you dare pin this on me or her. She’s innocent in all this, and as far as I can see I am too, and yes I answer to Georgie is that a PROBLEM?”  
"Only when you answer to others like a lost puppy dog. And I run to Dante because he's my cousin you dumbass!" She clenched her fist. "He's the closest thing I have right now. I don't even have my brother!"  
“You never told me that! What was I supposed to think Adrin! I don’t answer to Amelia like a lost puppy dog, and I never have. Give me one moment one single moment before last night that would give you any excuse to doubt my faithfulness, my fedelity. Give me one. I guarantee you can’t because I fell in love with an Asian woman named Adrinette who is a right pain in my arse but I love her to fucking peices okay? I’ve been a right mess lately because I can’t fix everything, I can’t fix what’s happening to your family, I can’t fix this fight and it bloody well hurts knowing I can’t fix what’s causing you so much pain alright?!!”  
"So you're just going to gloss over the fact that you came here with my best friend and that you stayed with your lips against hers for longer than a mistake." She grabbed his hand. "I love you George Weasley, but not all of this makes sense to me. You can't fix this fight because stuff like this has happened to me before and I'm not going to be some guys second choice all over again." She let go of his hand. "Don't worry about fixing this fight, because it's over."  
“My lips barely brushed hers Adrin, please don’t do this. I love you and you are not my second choice. You have and always be my first choice. Amelia isn’t and never will be a choice because the only person I want is you.”  
"I've heard it before George!" She yelled closing her eyes. "I've heard the whole first choice thing before, and I believed it and got hurt." She dug her fingernails into her palm. "And I don't want to hear it ever again because it only gets me hurt." She took out her wand and suddenly with a pop she was gone.  
“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” He screamed punching the passageway wall. Before crumbling to the ground with his head in his hands.  
Dante came up behind him. "What's your problem?" He had stopped the bleeding, but there was still some blood in his shirt.  
“I love her with every piece of my soul and she just broke up with me. Get out of my sight before I break your face like Mia did.”  
"Where did she go?" He asked sounding concerned.  
“I don’t fucking know do I?! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT.” George yelled and Dante received a good eyeful of the teary eyed mess the Weasley had become.  
Dante looked at him hard before turning and walking back towards the school grounds."  
“I decked him pretty good... “ Amelia smiled before seeing George’s crumpled pathetic form. “Georgie?”  
George was curled up on the ground crying into his hands with his bloody knuckles.  
“Oh my gosh Georgie!” Amelia took one of his hands to examine his knuckles. “Terego” she muttered tapping his knuckles to clean the dried blood off. “Episkey.”  
"Please, just go away, Amelia. " he murmured from his knees.  
“Oh.. okay.” She said sadly but began her walk back to hogwarts.  
He stayed where he was on the ground. "I'm sorry. "  
She shook her head. “What happened Georgie? You can tell me what happened” she said turning back around.  
"She dumped me, then just apparated away."  
“Oh Georgie! Cmon you can’t mope. Let’s go talk and have a cuppa in the kitchens?”  
"I'd rather not." He stood up and brushed her off.  
Amelia sighed walking back to the castle after George. She sighed sadly when she came across a copy of the picture of her and George. She realized the only person who even took pictures around really was Collin Creevey.


	19. Hurting & The Toad from Hell

George snuck back in and began too head to the tower when he was caught by the ugly pink toad.  
“Oh fuck.” He muttered.  
"Mr. Weasley? I see you are put and about, why were you not in my afternoon class to hand in your essay on the proper standing position for holding a wand?"  
“I erm...”  
"You wouldn't have been skipping my class." She was silent for a moment before tsking. "Oh dear, I suppose this calls for a detention this Friday after dinner."  
“Yes professor.”  
"You should hurry along to your dormitory then." She said sweetly before turning to walk away.  
Amelia was almost to her common room. She was sad, her first night in her house without her friend. Yet anger burned under her sadness, Fred had accused her of infedelity, as had Adrin accused George.  
Suddenly the short professor was before her. "Ah Miss Novak."  
“Oh hello Umbridge.”  
"That is professor to you, Miss Novak, why were you not in class today?"  
“I was...not well professor, I was close to the deceased.”  
"Oh what a poor tragedy that was indeed, but to be excused from my class I need you to come to me for permission to do so."  
“Yes professor, I’m sorry, I just...” Amelia said a tear sliding down her cheek.  
Umbridge walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "There's no need to cry dear." She brought her hand up to wipe Amelia's cheek.  
“I miss him.”  
"I know it must be hard to lose someone you love dearly, My dead." She pat her shoulder gently. "But I know that eventually you will be able to move past this accident. "  
“ACCIDENT? CEDRIC DIGGORY WAS MURDERED! HE WAS MURDERED BY VOLDEMORT!” She shrugged out of Umbridge’s hold violently.  
The woman frowned. "Miss Novak, I will ask that you apologize for yelling in your professors face and for spreading garish lies about."  
“Voldemort killed him! I will not apologize!”  
"You will either apologize and stop lying or you will have a detention. "  
"Give me the detention, you foul little toad."  
Umbridge stood straight and frowned. "My classroom after dinner on Friday. " She snipped.

“Of course.” Amelia said making her way to the common room.  
Adrin wiped her eyes as she walked into the school. She sniffles and wiped her face with her sweater sleeve. She hasn't missed any classes, but she wasn't supposed to be out of the school due to rules that had been made to protect the students.  
“Miss Pearman.” A high pitched pinched voice called her.  
She turned sniffling. "P-Professor Umbridge?" She asked softly.  
“Yes dear it’s me.”  
"I'm sorry, is there something I can do?"  
“Why are sneaking about the castle after hours?”  
"I was just... taking a walk. I got into a fight with my... another student."  
“Name this student.”  
"George Weasley, Miss. We got into an argument with one another."  
“About what?”  
"We were dating. The key word being were.'  
“I see. He and Miss Novak are in a detention with me Friday.”  
"Oh." She looked at the woman before rubbing her arm. "I guess that makes sense. Am I going to be getting a detention as well, Professor? I didn't mean to stay out this late. I lost track of time."  
“Oh my dear girl, I’ve suffered a heart break or two in my time. If you come have tea with me tomorrow afternoon we’ll call it even. How’s that dear?”  
Adrin looked at her. She had heard horror stories and had been in class with the woman, but the stories couldn't be true if she was being so kind. She wiped her eyes again before giving a small smile. "Of course Professor. I'll bring some biscuits."  
“Thank you, my dear, now off to bed with you.” Umbridge smiled.  
The girl nodded before hurrying along to her dormitory. The next day she was dressed in a long sleeve blue dress and black tights as she walked with a cookie tin towards the Defense against the dark arts class. She paused as she saw George walking in the direction towards her talking to Lee.  
George looked up locking eyes with her. He looked like he was going to say something to her when Amelia swooped in out of nowhere. “Let’s go get some lunch, yeah?” She asked him and Lee.  
Adrinette locked eyes with him and opened her mouth to say something, but when Amelia swooped in she closed he mouth quickly before looking down and passing by quickly. The normally quite confident woman was like a shattered child. She quickly dodged into the classroom and went to the office gently knocking at the door.  
“Come in.” The overly cheery voice replied. “Hello Adrinette, you look lovely today.” Umbridge smiled as Adrin took a seat in her office. “So, how are you doing today?”  
Adrin sat the tin down before seating herself resting her hands in her lap. "I suppose I was doing much better. Until I saw George in the hall. He looked like he wanted to say something until Amelia swooped in."  
“Does he fancy her? Is that what happened to you my poor girl?”  
"I.. I've been going through a lot since late in the summer, and maybe I over reacted, but seeing them right now just made me think. What if it was true? She spent the summer with them."  
“Is his body language any different around her, dear?”  
"He's more open." She played with the sleeve of her dress.  
“And his brother?”  
"He loves Amelia." She assured.  
“And she...knows this about both boys? What kind of friend is that Adrinette, clearly not a good one.”  
"Well, about Fred of course, but maybe not George." She was quiet for a long few second. "I don't know why she would do this. We were supposed to be best feiends."  
“I have not seen her interact with the other Weasley twin since I’ve been here., not since the first night anyway.”  
"You mean Fred?'  
“Yes, I haven’t seen her gallivanting around with him. Actually I believe I heard two students talking saying they had a massive domestic.”  
"A massive domestic? She asked confused.  
“Like they were yelling at each other in the great hall”  
"Oh, yeah, that happened even before they started dating though.”  
“I see. Well, I can help keep an eye on them darling.”  
"You really don't have to do that miss."  
“Are you sure? My dear, I’d hate for a just girl like you to get all mixed up with a crowd like that.”  
"I'm a grown girl, I'm sure I'll get past this.”  
"If you need any help, dear, my door is always open."  
"I really appreciate it, Professor." She smiled as she mixed the sugar into the tea.  
“It’s no problem, my dear.” Umbridge smiled. She sipped her tea slowly before opening he tins. Umbridge smiled looking at Adrinette before letting her eyes trail around her office.  
Adrinette followed her gaze. "Is everything alright?"  
"Peachy."  
Adrinette nodded before returning to her tea. After she said her goodbyes she left the office and went outside to the courtyard. Fred was sitting there staring daggers at something.  
She walked over. "What's gotten into you?'  
“Them.” He said pointing across the courtyard. She looked up and saw Amelia and George gathered over something.  
“What are they doing?”  
"I'm not sure. Nor do I care what they do." She lied as her eyes remained on the couple.  
“She hasn’t spoken to me today... I fuckin miss her.”  
"Yeah, well, apparently she has other priorities.”  
“What happened that I don’t know about?”  
"I broke up with George." She said sadly looking at the said twin. "And... I wanted to apologize for being so... for not trusting him, but Amelia clearly already is moving in."  
“What do you mean moving in? What did she do?”  
"She's been with him since before lunch, Fred."  
“Oh. Everyone disappeared last night from the great hall... I suppose that was a them thing as well?”  
"I'm not sure. I wasn't here. I got caught by Umbridge coming back into the castle."  
“Wait so you went to Hogsmeade?”  
"Yeah, Dante took me to Honeydukes yesterday."  
“Oh did you have any fun?”  
"I was feeling better.... Until we got to the three broomsticks."  
“So. Are you and Dante a thing now? What happened at the three broomsticks?”  
She turned to look at Fred a bit disgusted. "My cousin and I are definitely not a thing."  
“You two are cousins, oh shit! I’m sorry, I didn’t know!”  
She rolled her eyes. "Whatever Weasley, anyway, when we got to the broomsticks I saw.... those two with their lips together. "  
“What two? Amelia and George?”  
"Yep. We walked in. George said someone had bumped into them, but...." Fred jumped up and stalked angrily towards Amelia and George. Amelia was laughing at something George had said.  
Adrin followed quickly grabbing Fred's hand. "Fredrick, stop, you're just going to regret this."  
He brushed her off. “Are you fuckin serious mate?!”  
George looked up from the crude drawings of Umbridge to see his brother. "What are you going on about now?" His eyes went to Adrin who had her arm in Fred's trying to pull his back.  
“You kissed my fucking girlfriend! You took her out yesterday!”  
"Fred!" Adrin shouted.   
"That's what you're raving about. You're so far up your own arse."  
“Fred, we didn’t! It wasn’t like that! Do you honestly think I’d do that? I’ve been nothing but loyal to you!” Amelia yelled  
Adrin looked to George locking eyes with him. Her own stung slightly. "Let just get away from here Weasley. I barely dodged a detention last night and you don't accidentally want one with them."  
“Adrin wait! I really need to talk to you.” Amelia grabbed her wrist.  
Adrin paused. "Amelia, I don't want to talk right here and now. "  
“Meet me, please. Room of Requirement in an hour. I do need to talk to you, something isn’t adding up, especially in my dreams.”  
Adrin seemed resilient, but sighed before giving in. "Fine."  
“Thank you.” She turned to Fred. “Despite what YOU think I love you, and I’m in love with you, I’m sorry if you’re too blind to see that.”  
Adrin frowned and pulled the stunned Fred away. She resumed what she was doing before Fred stormed over.  
"So, what do you think the bat will do to us on Friday?'  
“Something awful I’m sure.”  
"That's a given."  
“Something to hurt us I’m sure, she has loop holes, you should have seen her when I told her it was Voldemort. Not only that, she fucking touched me.”  
"What did she do to you?"  
“I was crying over Cedric.”  
"Yeah, you do that a bit."  
“She tried to wipe my tears.”  
"That's a little... more like really odd.”  
“Right! I felt my skin crawl at the contact.”  
"I still can believe what she said to you."  
“That it was an accident? I know!!!”  
He just sighed. "I wish it could have been an accident. We grew up around Cedric."  
“So did I. He was my neighbor. Amos was friends with my mother before she died. He promised her he’d raise us to be friends.”  
George sighed. "Can't believe that poor bloke is gone."  
“I can’t either. We used to bathe together as toddlers... and he’s gone.” George rubbed her back comfortingly.  
“We had a fake wedding when we were six. Amos and my dad fixed us a nice dinner too playing along with it.”  
"Wow, really?”  
“It was a fun day, roast and veggies. Ced and I’s favorite.”  
"Roast?"  
“Yep.”  
"That's Fred's favorite.  
“Really? He never told me that.”  
"It definitely is."  
“I should cook it for him sometime, especially after this mess.”  
"I'm sure he would like it."  
“You think?”  
"I know so, Amelia."  
“Sorry, I forgot you know your brother almost better than I do.” She teased  
"Known him since the womb."  
“Do you believe in soul mates?”  
"I'm not sure I do."  
“Why?”  
"Well, if I did I would want Adrin to be my soulmate, but I don't think that will ever happen again."  
“George. It will. She loves you. She does. That’s why she’s so hurt.”  
"But I didn't do anything to hurt her."  
She thinks you’re with me.”  
"What am I supposed to do?"  
“I’m going to talk to her at the room of requirement.”  
"What'll that do?"  
“I’m going to tell her what really happened. I’m going to let her do legilimency.”  
"Can she really do that?"  
“I’m a legilimens, and I’ve taught her a bit. So she'll be able to tell the difference between a real memory and a memory that's been tampered with, so she will know that we didn't kiss on purpose, nor are we secretly fucking each other."


End file.
